Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Darkness
by substitutingrealitywithmyown
Summary: What if Sirius was free but Wormtail got away? Harry gets wise to the world around him but the Darkness is creeping back into his world. MOB Dumbledore/evil Snape. R&R, this is my first fic and any help to make it better would be much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters from _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, I'm just having some fun with them. Also don't know if I have to keep posing disclaimers, please let me know, I'm brand new to the world of fan fiction

Harry Potter awoke with his scar aflame. His emerald eyes flashed as he sat upright in bed and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. The room came into focus as he put the round glasses on. Even after a month, Harry had to do a double take at his room. It was an almost mirror image of his dorm room at Hogwarts; four poster bed, red and gold window shades and posters of Quidditch teams adorned the walls.

On the dresser, a large cage sat empty, the window flung open as the soft glow of the street lights filtered through casting a dim gold and scarlet haze across the room. Harry slid out of bed and crossed to the mirror hanging off the back of his door.

Looking back at him was a skinny black haired boy who had the slightly stretched look of someone who had grown several inches in a short amount of time. Brilliant green eyes shone out from behind glasses and shaggy raven-feathered hair.

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to remember what exactly had woken him up. He had been in a dark room in a house that he didn't recognize. A fire provided the only illumination, casting shadows all over the room. A high backed chair was facing the fire with an enormous snake curled up on the tattered rug at the feet of the chair, in some twisted travesty of a dog.

There had been two voices that Harry heard, the first voice, a weak, watery voice, the other was high, cold like an icy wind and while soft like a whisper, it seemed to fill the whole room.

Harry shivered as he recognized the voices. The first had belonged to Wormtail, the rat who had betrayed Harry's parents, James and Lily, to Voldemort. Harry felt a spike of rage flood his mind as remembered meeting Wormtail for the first time less than a month previously. Wormtail, whose real name was Peter Pettigrew, a wizard long thought dead, had been found out by Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Sirius had been wrongly imprisoned for betraying the Potters to Voldemort and killing Pettigrew along with twelve Muggles.

But at the end of Harry's third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Wormtail had been captured by Harry and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Sirius had been vindicated and set free. However, Wormtail had somehow escaped Ministry control in route to being taken to Azkaban prison.

The second voice belonged to Lord Voldemort, the man/being formerly known as Tom Riddle. Voldemort had been the most powerful Dark wizard of all time, he had been steadily gaining power and followers for over a decade until one fateful Halloween night nearly thirteen years ago. Voldemort, for reasons only known to him, had attacked the Potters, and after murdering James and Lily turned his wand on one-year-old Harry and cast the curse that had disposed of countless full-grown wizards and witches.

(A/N: dream is same as Harry receives in _Goblet of Fire_ chapter two)

And somehow the curse didn't work. It rebounded on its caster, stripping Voldemort of his powers and body, leaving him clinging to life. Harry had survived the attack with only a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

Many felt that Voldemort was defeated but that wasn't so. After a decade of suffering at the hands of his only living relatives, the Dursleys, Harry Potter had returned to the magical world in a whirlwind. But with the return of Harry Potter came the near return of Voldemort, who had possessed Professor Quirrell in an attempt to steal the Sorcerer's Stone in an attempt to regain his body. But the plot had been foiled by Harry and his friends.

And speaking of his friends, Harry thought what they would say if they knew that his scar had hurt.

Hermione's voice, shrill and panicky, filled his mind, 'Harry, you scar hurt. Write to Professor Dumbledore while I check Common Magical Aliments, maybe it can shed some light on it.'

Harry chuckled at his mind's version of Hermione's advice, write to Dumbledore while she would check a book. The previous year Harry might have taken her advice to heart, at least about Dumbledore, but Harry was at odds with the Headmaster at the moment. Albus Dumbledore was widely considered the greatest wizard of his age but Harry had at a falling out with Dumbledore at the end of the school term. Dumbledore had insisted that Harry return to the Dursleys' because "Harry is protected there." Sirius retorted, "FROM WHO? Maybe Voldemort and his Death Nibblers but certainly not from his so-called family."

Shaking the recollection of the argument from his mind, Harry turned his head to his other best friend, Ron Weasley, and Ron's voice quickly filled his head, 'Your scar hurt, but You-Know-Who can't be near you, can he? Maybe curse scars twinge a bit, I'll ask Dad.'

Ron's father, Arthur Weasley, worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Harry didn't think that Mr. Weasley would have much experience with curse scars, in fact Harry thought, that on one would because as far as he knew, Harry was the only one to ever survive a Killing Curse.

'Hopefully Sirius or Moony will know what to do, I'll talk to them in the morning. No need to wake them up now,' Harry mused, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. It was 2:37am. 'Yeah, I'll talk to Sirius and Moony in the morning and see what they suggest.'

Harry fell back onto his bed and was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow, the pain in his scar forgotten.

The door cracked open, a tall dark haired man along with a brown haired, liberally flecked with gray, man crept into the room, the floorboards creaking audibly only to their ears. The dark haired man waved his wand conjuring a bucket of water and floated it over the sleeping boy's head. Counting down with his fingers, the dark haired man waved his wand once more, causing the bucket to overturn.

The boy sleeping, bolted upright, waving a wand of his own and a shimmering blue shield appeared and the water bounced off the conjured shield and doused the shocked pranksters-turned-prankees.

Spluttering Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stumbled backward, wiping their eyes clear of the water. Meanwhile, Harry was rolling on the bed howling with laughter.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't put some type of alarm after the last time you two pulled that kind of stunt?" Harry choked out.

"I didn't detect any magical wards," Sirius said defensively.

"Who said I used magic? Don't you two watch movies," Harry said smugly. He pointed to his desk chair and then to his door. Seeing the still confused looks on his godfather and uncle's faces, Harry hopped off the bed, walked over to the door and closed it with a snap. Then he opened it again, however this time, his desk chair moved slightly as if jostled by an invisible wind.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other with defeated expression on both faces.

"Come on old timers, time for breakfast," Harry laughed as he left the room. The two elder Marauders followed. The trio entered the kitchen where Dobby was busy making breakfast.

"Good morning Master Harry," Dobby squealed. Harry rolled his eyes, ever since coming to live at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and, and Dobby coming along for the ride, the ever excitable house elf had taken to calling Harry, 'Master Harry,' no matter what Harry did to try and dissuade him of the notion.

"Morning Dobby," Harry said. "This looks great."

The house elf beamed as he set the table. Sirius and Lupin echoed the sentiment when they sat down at the table.

Harry looked around the table, still in awe at how he came to be living with his godfather Sirius Black and his former Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. Sirius had offered to take Harry away from the Dursleys and come live with him at the end of last term. And Harry had jumped at the chance, Dumbledore had tried to protest but after hearing that Harry hadn't considered Privet Drive home since he had come to Hogwarts, the Headmaster bowed to the inevitable.

Harry left Privet Drive the very next day and moved in with Sirius and Lupin at Grimmauld Place, Sirius' childhood home. There had been some rough spots in the beginning as Sirius had forsaken his family and run away from home at 16, he had vowed to never to return.

But, as Dumbledore pointed out, the house was protected by every means known to wizarding kind and Sirius reluctantly agreed. So it was the perfect place to hide from the world during the summer holiday. Sirius, Harry and Lupin had spent the first month of the holiday cleaning and rearranging the house, which hadn't seen inhabitants in nearly a decade, as Sirius' parents had died just before and after Sirius was sent to prison.

One of the first rooms they had cleaned aside from the bedrooms and kitchen was the attic, which was then transformed into a training gym by Sirius and Lupin. Both men had then set aside time each day training Harry in both magical and Muggle means of defense.

"What's wrong cub?" Sirius asked over the edge of his Daily Prophet. Remus looked up from his coffee.

"I had this weird dream last night with Wormtail," both men bristled at the name of the traitor, "and Voldemort," Harry finished. The relaxed atmosphere in the kitchen instantly vanished at the sound of the name.

"Dream?" Sirius asked, staring intently at Harry, his eyes reverting back to the sunken look that twelve years in Azkaban had given him and only recently had begun to lose.

Harry recounted the details of the dream to Sirius and Lupin, pausing only to wet his throat. He tried to sound non-chalet but he knew the two men sitting across from him were masters at reading people, they had to be in order to get away with the pranks they had pulled during their youth.

Sirius and Lupin exchanged a look when Harry finished his tale.

"Well Harry, I'm not going to lie to you and say this is nothing you should concern yourself with, cause it isn't. I was hoping to wait until you were older to tell you this but since Dumbledore would probably wait until it was too late," Sirius said heavily.

"Do you know why Voldemort came after you and your parents?" Harry shook his head, a sense of foreboding and dread filling him. "There was a prophecy created just before you were born. It said 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to hose who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"

"So what does that mean?" Harry asked softly.

"It means that, according to this prophecy, that the only person who can kill Voldemort once and for all is you," Remus said.

Harry took a deep breath and blew it through his nose, running a hand through his hair. "So it'll come down to me or him," Harry muttered, more to himself but both Sirius and Lupin heard him.

"Looks like it," Sirius said.

"Good," Harry growled. Both Marauders gaped at Harry. "What, you think I'm not scared, I'm terrified but I guess deep down I always knew it would come down to me and Tom," he finished, sounding centuries older than he looked.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll meet you two upstairs," Harry said, getting up from the table, his breakfast half eaten. Sirius made to follow him but Remus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, he needs to figure this out for himself, as much as we'd rather him not have to," Lupin said. Sirius nodded.

Harry walked back to his room, so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had a visitor in the room. That was until something collided with the side of his head, looking up Harry saw what looked like a flying gray tennis ball buzzing around. A soft yet disgruntled hoot came from the dresser.

Harry's owl, Hedwig, had returned and was glaring at the miniature owl that was currently orbiting Harry's head, hooting frantically.

"Come here," Harry said, snatching the tiny owl out of the air. A letter was attached to the leg of the owl. Unfurling the letter, Harry recognized the untidy scrawl of his best friend, Ron Weasley.

'Harry - Dad got the tickets! Ireland vs. Bulgaria, Monday night! I sent Pig to invite you, Sirius and Professor Lupin to come with us to the World Cup. Hermione's already here, so send Pig back pronto if you three can make it - Ron.'

A brief grin flitted across Harry's face as he finished the letter, 'This would be a great way to unwind,' he thought.

"I'll talk to Moony and Padfoot after training. I'm sure that they won't mind," Harry said. "And I'm sure that Fred and George would love to meet some of the original Marauders.

There came a soft knock on the door, Harry turned to see Lupin leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey there Moony," Harry said.

"Late delivery I guess," Lupin said, nodding toward the letter in Harry's hand.

"Yeah, a letter from Ron. His dad was able to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup and he invited us along," Harry said. "Can we go?"

"Go where?" Sirius asked appearing in the doorway aside Moony.

"Ron's dad got tickets to the World Cup this Monday and he invited us."

Sirius turned to Lupin and adopting a high-pitched whiny voice, "Can we go Moony please? I'll never ask you for anything ever again."

Harry looked away, trying not to laugh. Lupin was also fighting back a smile, stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"All right, I guess you two have behaved so this will be your reward," he answered. Sirius and Harry each gave a whoop of laughter and began jumping up and down in a circle doing a sort of war chant, "We're going to the CUP, We're going to the CUP!"

"That's enough you two. Harry, you better send a reply to Ron, we'll Floo over tomorrow afternoon," Lupin said. "Now Harry, once you're done, meet us upstairs and don't forget your gear."

Harry nodded and grabbed a spare piece of parchment from his desk and a quill. He quickly scribbled off a reply to Ron and gave it to Hedwig.

"I'll see you at Ron's tomorrow, ok girl," Harry said. Hedwig hooted softly before spreading her wings and flying out the open window, Pig following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters from _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros, I'm just borrowing them for some fun and will return them when I'm done, and hopefully I won't have messed them up to bad.

"Harry, are you ready yet?" Sirius called up the stairs.

"I'll be right there," Harry shouted. He stuffed another jumper into his backpack and turned from the room.

"Ready to go cub?" Sirius asked when Harry entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, all packed. You got the tent and such?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded, indicating the bulky pack he was carrying.

"Time to go," Remus said, walking into the kitchen, also carrying a large backpack.

Grabbing a pinch of glittering powder from a jar on the mantle, Harry threw the powder into the firs, turning the flames an emerald green to match his eyes. Stepping into the flames, Harry felt pleasant warmth rather than a searing heat.

"The Burrow," Harry cried. Spinning, Harry got one final glimpse of the kitchen before it disappeared in a rush of green flames. Harry felt himself spinning faster and faster, he screwed his eyes up in order to not lose his lunch until he felt himself begin to slow down. He stuck his hands out to catch himself before he was flung out the Weasleys' fireplace.

"Hey there mate," Ron's voice, laced with amusement, came from above. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, taking the outstretched hand being pulled to his feet. He had just begun to dust himself off when…

"HARRY," a female voice screamed from the entrance of the kitchen.

Harry's vision was immediately obscured by a large amount of bushy chestnut hair while being engulfed in a rib-cracking hug.

"Hello Hermione," Harry wheezed. 'Her hair smells good, like vanilla and some flowery thing. WHOA, where did that come from!' Harry thought.

"Harry, its so good to see you. How have you been?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine Hermione. It certainly has been interesting living with Sirius and Lupin rather than the Dursleys," Harry said.

"What about us?" Sirius asked as he and Remus stepped out of the fireplace. "Hello Ron, Hermione."

"Sirius," Ron and Hermione cried.

"What about me?" Lupin pouted in a very satisfactory manner.

"Hello Professor Lupin," Hermione blushed.

"Hermione, I'm not your professor anymore, its Remus or Moony," Lupin scolded but the smile took any bite out of it. Hermione nodded.

"Hey Ron, has Harry arrived yet?" Fred called as he and George entered the kitchen.

"See for yourself," Ron said.

"Hey guys," Harry waved.

"Harry," the twins called, rushing over to greet him.

"Actually you two, I'd like you to meet a couple of people," Harry said, pointing to Sirius and Lupin.

"Harry, Professor Lupin was our Defense teacher last year as well and we obviously know about Sirius Black," George said.

"Yeah, but you really haven't met them yet," Harry said with a mischievous smile that his father would have been proud of. "Fred, George I'd like to introduce you two to my godfather, Sirius Black, and my uncle, Remus Lupin, also known as Padfoot and Moony."

The twins gave identical looks of shock before dropping to their knees and proclaiming, "We are not worthy! We are not worthy!"

The kitchen exploded with laughter, even Hermione looked torn between amusement and annoyance.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley said as she, Ginny and Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen. "Oh hello there Harry," Mrs. Weasley cried, bringing Harry into another rib-cracking hug that rivaled Hermione's.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny," Harry coughed. "Mr. Weasley, thank you so much for inviting us."

"Its no problem Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "Sirius, Remus, its very good to see you again."

"Thank you Arthur, its good to see you too, you too Molly," Sirius answered, Lupin nodded.

"Hey Ron, why don't you show Harry where he'll be sleeping," Hermione said. Ron nodded and the trio along with Ginny set off out of the kitchen.

"Don't be gone long, dinner will be ready soon. And I'll need you all to help set up since we're eating out in the garden," Mrs. Weasley called after them.

The quartet made their way up the stairs, passing Percy's room on the way. The inhabitant made himself known when they reached the second floor landing.

"Would you keep it down, I'm trying to work in here," Percy barked.

"Sorry Perce, what are you working on?" Harry asked.

"Oh hello Harry, I'm working on a report for the office," the elder Weasley said.

"Where do you work?" Hermione asked.

"The Department of International Magical Cooperation, I'm the personal assistant to Mr. Crouch."

Harry stiffened, but said in a voice of forced calm, "That's good. Come on you three."

The others followed Harry up to Ron's attic room, which seemed smaller than usual owing to the fact that there were two more camp beds in the room.

"The twins are in here because Bill and Charlie are in their room, Percy gets his own room because of work," Ron explained.

"Speaking of Percy's work, what was with that reaction when Percy said the name of his boss," Hermione asked.

"Caught that didn't you," Harry said with a mock a glare at the bushy haired witch. Hermione nodded. "Could never keep anything from you, Hermione?"

"So are you going to tell us?" Ron asked.

"It's not my place to tell you," Harry said. Hermione nodded but Ron and Ginny looked like they weren't satisfied by the answer.

Hermione noticed and spoke up before either Weasley could, "So Harry, how's it been living with Sirius and Professor Lupin?"

Harry's face lit up. "It's been amazing, loads better than the Dursleys. Though anything would be better than the Dursleys."

The other's faces darkened at the mention of Harry's relatives.

"But anyway, living with Sirius and Moony has been great, they've been training me and telling me stories about my mum and dad."

"What do you mean training you?" Hermione asked.

"Just normal stuff, getting up to scratch in both magical and Muggle defense," Harry answered.

"Wait, how are you able to do magic, we're not supposed to do magic outside of school under the age of seventeen," Ron exclaimed.

"Well, the Ministry doesn't tell people this but they really can't detect who performs the magic only where the magic is performed. Remember when I got blamed for that Hover Charm before second year when it was actually Dobby," the others nodded. "Well Sirius' house is Unplottable, so the Ministry doesn't know where it is so I can practice magic all I want."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked flabbergasted.

"And that's not the worst. Since the Ministry doesn't know who performs the spell without examining a wand, kids from magical families are able to practice magic. The Ministry trusts the parents to make sure they keep their kids following the rules."

"But that means that Muggle-born witches and wizards are at an immediate disadvantage, they can't practice or show their parents what they've learned without getting in trouble with the Ministry. It's all this blood purity nonsense all over again," Hermione ranted.

"Yeah well, maybe I can talk to Sirius and Moon about you coming to the house so you can practice before we go back to school," Harry said.

"That would be great, I know Mum is planning on getting out school stuff tomorrow while we're at the Cup," Ron said.

A shout echoed up the stairs causing the quartet to turn toward the door.

"I'm guessing that's Mum wanting us to come back downstairs," Ginny said. The trio nodded and followed the youngest Weasley back down to the kitchen where they found Mrs. Weasley frantically waving her wand, sending pots and pans flying all over the kitchen.

"Good you're back. Girls can you take the plates outside, Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Boys, you two grab the utensils from the cupboard," she said without even looking up from her cooking.

Harry and Ron both grabbed armfuls of cutlery and made their way out of the garden. There came a loud crash as the duo came around the corner of the house. Two red-haired men were standing in the garden, their wands out. Two battered tables were floating high above them; the two men waved their wands causing the tables to crash into one another. There was a sharp CRACK, one of the tables caught the other in the leg and snapped it off.

Fred, George and Sirius were cheering along with Ginny. Hermione and Lupin were trying to look disapproving but the twitching of the corners of their mouths betrayed the fact that they were enjoying the spectacle.

A clatter came from the house. Harry looked up and saw Percy's head sticking out of his window.

"Will you keep it down, some of us are trying to work!" he bellowed.

"Sorry Perce," the taller redhead called jovially.

"That's Bill," Ron supplied, pointing to the tall, long red-haired man playfully bickering with Percy. "And that's Charlie," he continued, motioning to the shorter, stockier red-head who seemed very tanned with close cropped hair and a thick beard.

Bill had finished his conversation with Percy, and with a flick of his wand repaired the table and conjured table clothes for the table.

Soon the tables were groaning under the weight of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking and the nine Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus all crowded around.

"This is excellent Molly," Sirius said as he took a bite of Sheppard's pie.

"Thank you Sirius," Mrs. Weasley answered with a smile, one that Harry noticed seemed a bit forced.

Conversation drifted in and out as everyone ate but as Mr. Weasely conjured some candles and Mr. Weasley produced some homemade ice cream, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were shooting him covert glances while Ginny seemed to be glaring at Hermione.

"Hey Sirius, Moony can I ask you something?" Harry asked when there was a lull in the conversation. The two Marauders turned to Harry.

"What's up cub?" Sirius asked.

"I was wondering, after the Cup, if Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins, if they want to, come to the house and train along with me," Harry said.

"You're training him, whatever for?" Mrs. Weasley asked sharply, before either Sirius or Lupin could answer.

"Because Voldemort is going to come back," Harry said, ignoring the winces and shudders that come from the Weasleys and Hermione.

"But that doesn't mean you have to fight, you're just a child," Molly Weasley pleaded. Harry inwardly sighed; he knew that she would try the concerned mother approach.

"Because he's going to come after me no matter what, just like he did when he murdered my parents. And I haven't been a child since then," Harry growled. "I'm not going to sit back and pretend everything is all right, or bury my head in the sand and let adults take care of everything.

Harry's normally wild hair had begun to flutter, ruffled by an unseen wind and his eyes were lit by some inner fire by the end of his speech. Everyone at the table could feel the waves of magical energy pouring off of Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stamped down on the magic escaping him and looked around the table. Turning to his godfather, Harry said, "So Sirius, Remus what do you think?"

The two Marauders exchanged a glance before Lupin turned to Harry. "It's no problem with us, there's plenty of room," he said. "But the decision lies with Arthur, Molly and the Grangers."

Harry nodded and everyone turned to face the head of the table where Arthur and Molly sat. The two Weasleys looked at one another before leaning their heads together in a whispered conversation.

A tense silence fell over the garden. Mrs. Weasley's face began to redden as it always did when she got angry or wasn't getting her way while Mr. Weasley looked uncharacteristically stern. Finally, the eldest Weasleys broke apart and turned to the table at large.

"We've agreed to let Ron, Ginny, Fred and George to go if they want to," Mr. Weasley said while Mrs. Weasley glowered but didn't object. "However," Mr. Weasley continued as the four Weasley children brightened, "you all will come back here each night and will not speak of this to anyone, do you understand? Also while you are at Sirius' house, you will listen to him and Remus as you would your mother and I, more so in some cases," he finished, casting a pointed glance at the twins, who had the decency to look guilty.

"Well, its getting late, and you all will be getting up quite early to get to the Cup, so I think its time for bed," Mrs. Weasley said.

The group bowed to the Weasley matriarch's wishes, Harry, Ron, Fred and George went up to Ron's attic room, talking excitedly. But as soon as they entered the room, all four of them felt themselves falling asleep. Harry was barely able to crawl into bed before sleep claimed him.

Harry felt that he had just climbed into bed when Mrs. Weasley was shaking him awake. Groaning, Harry climbed out from under his warm covers and pulled on a sweater and jeans. Grumbling and yawning, the four boys staggered down to the kitchen where Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Sirius were sitting around the table.

"Morning you four," Sirius said cheerfully. Harry glared at his godfather.

"No one should be that cheerful this early in the morning," Harry growled, pulling a bowl of porridge toward him. Just then Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen with Hermione and Ginny in tow. Hermione sat down next to Harry causing Ginny to shoot her a dark look.

"Where are Percy, Bill and Charlie?" George yawned.

"They're apparating," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Well, we better be off. We've got a bit of a walk," Mr. Weasley said.

The sky was still inky black as the group left the Burrow.

"How far do we have to walk?" Harry asked.

"Just to the top of Stoteshead Hill, on the other side of the village," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Afraid that you can't keep up, Mr. Quidditch Player," Hermione teased. Sirius and Remus sniggered until Harry shot them a glare.

"There you are Arthur," a deep voice called out of the darkness. A pair of tall brown haired men appeared on the edge of the wood. The older man had a roundish face with a scruffy beard that matched his hair.

"Amos, there you are," Mr. Weasley answered. "Everyone, this is Amos Diggory, he works in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, and this is his son, Cedric."

Cedric Diggory was a very handsome Hufflepuff perfect who played Seeker on the Hufflepuff team. He said hello, which everyone returned except for Fred and George. They hadn't forgiven Cedric for beating Gryffindor the previous year.

"So Arthur, is this everyone?" Amos asked, looking good-naturedly at the assembled group.

"Yes, unless there are anymore of us in the area," Mr. Weasley said. Mr. Diggory shook his head.

"So are all these yours?"

"Oh no, just the redheads. These are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, friends of Ron and the other two are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Harry's guardians and my guests."

Harry noticed that Mr. Diggory did the now-familiar double take at his name as well as the covert dark look that he sent Sirius and Lupin.

"We better keep moving if we're to make it to the top in time to make the Portkey," Mr. Weasley said, glancing at his watch.

The group entered the wood and soon found themselves at the foot of a hill. There was a dim glow growing behind them as dawn crept closer. By the time they reached the summit, the dim glow had blossomed into a brilliant sunrise.

"There's the Portkey," Sirius called out. A mangy, tattered boot was sitting on the ground, everyone gathered around which was difficult owing to the fact that they were all carrying large backpacks, finally, all eleven to have at least one finger touching the boot. Ron and Hermione were on either side of Harry, a fact that caused Ginny to glower a bit. None of the Trio noticed but Sirius and Remus did.

"Three…two…one," Mr. Weasley said, looking at his watch. Harry felt a sharp tug from behind his navel, as if someone had put a hook around him before reeling him in. In a blinding flash of light, the summit was empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros. I have no claim on them, I'm just borrowing them for the time being, hopefully I don't mess them up too much.

"Five past seven from Stoteshead Hill," a bored voice said.

Harry blinked, a middle-aged wizard was standing off to the side holding an oversized pocket watch. He had a few days worth of stubble, tinged blue in the early morning light and dark circles under his eyes.

"Morning Basil," Mr. Weasley said to the wizard.

"Arthur," Basil greeted, taking the boot from Mr. Weasley and tossing it into a large box. "You better get a move on, we've go a big party coming in from the Black Forest. Go check with Anderson to see about your campsite."

The group walked over to another tired wizard who had an enormous roll of parchment.

"Weasley…" the wizard said, consulting the parchment. "Here we go, first field you come too, site manger's name is Mr. Roberts. Diggory, second field, manager's name is Mr. Payne."

"Thank you John," Mr. Weasley said.

The group headed off, walking and chattering for a couple of hundred yards before they came to a large field, dotted with hundreds of tents and a small cottage on the edge.

"I guess this is goodbye Amos, Cedric," Mr. Weasley said. Mr. Diggory nodded. "Bye Cedric," Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny called out. The boy waved to them before disappearing into the darkness.

Mr. Weasley walked up to the cottage with Sirius and Lupin, where a Muggle was sitting in a chair on the porch.

"So what exactly have you been learning while living with Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much what I said last night, advanced defensive magic and muggle means of defense like karate and the like," Harry answered. "Don't worry you'll see soon enough."

"Obviously, cause you've really changed since last term," she countered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem much more confident, more sure of yourself as well as you've grown like four inches over the summer," Hermione finished with a blush.

"Yeah well, having a psychotic, megalomaniac trying to do you in all the time forces you to grow up fast," Harry muttered darkly. The others nodded, while Hermione had the grace to look down in embarrassment.

"All right everyone, we've got out spot. It's right next to the edge of the wood," Mr. Weasley said. The group followed as they walked up the field.

"Here we go, couldn't have asked for a better spot. The pitch is just on the other side of the wood," Mr. Weasley said as they came upon an open spot with a sign that said, 'Weezily' stuck in the ground.

"Ok you three, why don't you go get some water from the tap while we get the tents set up," Sirius said, pointing at Ron, Harry and Hermione as he, Lupin and Mr. Weasley began pulling poles and pegs out of their packs.

"I want to go too," Ginny exclaimed.

"No Ginny, you stay here and help the twins gather firewood," Mr. Weasley said firmly. Ginny pouted but her father stood firm.

"There's a tap on the map that the muggle gave us," Ron said, glancing at the piece of paper that his father had given him.

The trio headed off, looking in amazement at the different sights they saw, various tents that ranged from obviously Muggle to so magical that Harry wondered how Mr. Roberts, the site manager, didn't become suspicious.

Along the way, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran into quite a few of their fellow Hogwarts classmates. There was Seamus Finnegan along with Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, who pulled Harry aside to introduce Harry to his parents and tell him that he had been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team.

They saw Cho Chang, a very pretty dark haired girl who played Seeker for Ravenclaw, who waved to Harry. Harry waved back energetically, Ron sniggered all the way to the tap. There was a group at the tap and Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the queue right behind an elderly wizard who was dressed in a flowery nightgown. Another wizard was desperately trying to get him to change into a pair of jeans.

Hermione had to duck away as the elderly wizard announced that he didn't want too change as he like the healthy breeze between his legs, as she was overcome by a fit of giggles. She only returned after the old wizard had collected his water and gone off.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said deadpan as the trio headed back to the tents, walking slowly as the water bucket weighed them down. Or at least Harry was, as he had offered to carry the bucket, saying something about getting exercise whenever he could get it.

Hermione noticed that Harry had lifted and was carrying the bucket with little effort even though both she and Ron had struggled just to lift the bucket. Glancing around the campsites as they walked back it was obvious to see that many of the campers had little or no experience dressing up in Muggle attire, however those with children of Hogwarts-age seemed to do better than most. Hermione looked at the two boys walking with her, Harry was nearly as tall as Ron now and just as lean. Yet with Harry, he didn't look like someone had stretched him out as Ron did, Harry had grown into the taller frame.

'Very well, I might add,' said a voice in Hermione's head.

"What took you so long?" Fred asked when the trio had returned to the campsite.

"Met some people along the way," Ron said. "Harry, sure got some attention," he added with a snigger. As if sensing blood in the water, Sirius, Fred and George quickly looked around, Remus didn't but Harry knew that he was listening intently as he had stopped moving, as if stalking his prey.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Well, Cho really seemed to be happy to see you, not to mention some other girls who we saw along the way," the red head said.

"Cho," Hermione and Ginny said together rather weakly.

"Whose Cho?" Sirius asked, pouncing like a lion.

"She's the Ravenclaw Seeker, a year above us," Harry answered curtly.

"And she's also really pretty, Harry nearly knocked me off my feet waving back to her," Ron snuck in before getting whacked upside the head by Harry.

The twins, Sirius and Remus laughed for Harry, while assaulting Ron, had blushed as well. None of them noticed the identical worried looks that flashed across Ginny and Hermione's faces.

"We also saw Oliver Wood, Gred, Forge. Did you hear that he was signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team?" Harry said, in obvious attempt to change the direction of the conversation.

"Oh yeah, he sent the whole team a letter when he first found out," Fred answered.

"Gotta say, he's a lucky bloke," George said. "Getting chosen by the best team in the League right out of Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I wonder how long it will take him to get into the starting roster?" Harry pondered.

"It all depends on how long Richards will hang on," Ron said. "He's still a great Keeper but he's getting on in years."

As dawn broke and the sun rose over the field, everyone waited for the fire to get hot enough to cook something. Ron's stomach was constantly growling.

"Why can't we use magic?" he whined.

"Because we don't want to make the Muggles suspicious and besides Muggles use fires to cook," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry hid a grin as he caught Hermione's eye, they were both thinking the same thing; they had seen plenty of magic to make Mr. Roberts suspicious.

It was nearly lunchtime when the fire was hot enough to cook anything, a fact that greatly annoyed Ron, and coincidently Percy, Bill and Charlie showed up just as the others set about cooking.

As they waited for the eggs to finish cooking, Mr. Weasley pointed out various Ministry officials that were walking up and down the path that wound its way through the tents and into the forest.

They had just sat down to eat when there came a loud POP behind them. Sirius, Remus and Harry leapt to their feet, wands appearing in their hands. The man, who had just apparated into the clearing behind their tents, froze and raised his hands slowly.

"Easy there, little bit jumpy there aren't ya?" the man said in a jovial tone.

"Ludo, the man of the hour," Mr. Weasley said. Sirius, Remus and Harry hastily stowed their wands, ignoring the pointed looks they got from the others.

"Arthur, how are you?" the man cried happily. He was easily the most recognizable person around, which was saying quite a bit with all the wizards dressed inexpertly as Muggles, for he was wearing black and gold Quidditch robes with a picture of a wasp splashed across his chest.

"Ludo Bagman everyone, he's the reason we've got such great seats," Mr. Weasley said.

Ludo waved happily as he sat down. "So Arthur are all these yours?"

"Oh no, just the redheads. The others are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, friends of Ron," Mr. Weasley said. Bagman did a tiny double take at the mention of Harry's name and his blue eyes performed the flick up to his forehead, finding the famous (or infamous, in Harry's opinion) scar. "And this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Harry's guardians and my guests."

Bagman nodded to the two Marauders, who regarded the man coolly.

"Couldn't ask for more perfect weather and we're in for a cloudless night," Ludo said. His robes clinked with what sounded like gold as he shifted in the grass, acting like a child who couldn't sit still.

"Anyone fancy a wager on the match?"

"How about a Galleon on Ireland to win?" Mr. Weasley said, pulling a coin from his pocket.

Bagman looked disappointed for a fleeting moment before hitching a smile back on his round face. "Anyone else?"

"Well, the kids are a bit young to be gambling," Mr. Weasley said nervously. Harry recognized the look from when Mr. Weasley wanted to keep something from his wife; he had seen it when Mr. Weasley had shown Harry the enchantments he had applied to their Ford Anglia, which was now roaming the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts.

"We'll wager 35 Galleons, 19 Sickles and seven Knuts on Ireland to win but Krum gets the Snitch," Fred and George coursed, pooling their money.

"Boys, what would your mother say," Mr. Weasley said meekly as Bagman jotted the twins' names down in a notebook.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Fred said, looking at his father.

"Oh don't be a spoilsport Arthur, they're old enough to know what they're getting into," Bagman chuckled. "Anyway you haven't seen old Barty Crouch, have you Arthur? My Bulgarian counterpart is muttering about something, I don't understand a word he's saying. Barty will be able to sort it out, he speaks like 150 languages."

"Mr. Crouch speaks over 200, Mermish, Goobledegook, Troll…" Percy said brightly.

"Anyone can speak Troll Percy, all you do is point and grunt," George said.

No one noticed the dark looks that Harry, Sirius and Lupin exchanged at the mention of Crouch's name. Except for Hermione of course.

"And speak of the devil," Bagman announced as there was another loud POP from behind them. An older-looking wizard had appeared at the edge of their campsite. He was wearing an impeccable pinstriped suit with extremely shiny shoes; Harry thought this man had to be one of the few wizards that would manage to blend in with Muggles, probably as a banker or some high-end salesman-type. Uncle Vernon probably wouldn't have realized who this man really was. The severe part in his hair looked like it had been spilt with a ruler, it was almost unnatural. Percy leapt to his feet and gave the new arrival an awkward bow.

"Mr. Crouch, would you like a cup of tea?" he asked in an almost reverent tone.

"Oh thank you Weatherby," Crouch said distractedly. "I've been looking for you Ludo, the Bulgarians want to add some more seats to the Top Box."

"So that's what they're on about, bit of a strong accent, eh," Bagman said easily.

"Yes, well, I've already told them that it's too late," Crouch said dismissively and accepting the cup of tea from Percy. His sharp dark eyes finally fell onto Sirius, Lupin and Harry and they grew hard as flint as his face tightened. His look was matched threefold by the others.

"Black," Crouch said curtly.

"Crouch," Sirius growled, almost sounding like his animagus form.

The Weasleys, Hermione and Ludo watched as Harry, Remus and Sirius glared at Crouch with utter hate. Percy looked flabbergasted and was quickly turning red.

"Ludo, we must be going. Still much to finish up," Crouch said, pushing his untouched tea aside and standing up. Bagman drained the rest of his tea and stood up next to Crouch, both men nodded before disapparating.

The loud double CRACK had barely finished echoing when Percy rounded on Sirius, Remus and Harry.

"What was that about? Mr. Crouch is the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and deserves your respect," he snapped.

Harry, Sirius and Lupin laughed coldly. "Barty Crouch will never have me respect, he's lucky that I didn't curse him when he Apparated," Sirius said.

"And how the hell is he still the Head of any Department after what he pulled?" Harry asked coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I guess the Ministry has been leaning heavily on the Prophet again to hush everything up," Remus remarked with disgust.

Percy looked scandalized with his mouth gaped open. The other Weasleys, aside from Arthur, and Ron and Hermione looked back and forth between Percy and Sirius like watching a tennis rally. Mr. Weasley was looking down at his feet, ears tinged pink, while Harry and Remus were glaring at Percy.

"Mr. Crouch is a Ministry official…" Percy began but was cut off by Sirius.

"Who got power hungry, which describes the majority of Ministry officials, no offense Arthur, and started sending people to Azkaban without a trial during the last war," Sirius growled. Everyone except for Harry, Lupin and Mr. Weasley gasped. Even Percy looked pale.

"I'm…I'm sure that he had a good reason," Percy stammered.

"For someone who got twelve O. and was Head Boy, you really are thick Percy," Harry snapped.

"Crouch was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during the First War before he fell from grace after his son, who was also Head Boy and got 12 O., was ousted as a Death Eater," a collective gasp rang through the campsite. "He was Head of the DMLE when I was brought in and he sent me to the dementors without as much as a hearing. So forgive me if I can't stand the scum."

The campsite was deathly quiet. Ron, Hermione, the twins and even Percy were deathly pale, masks of shock. Mr. Weasley, Harry and Lupin were the only ones not, Mr. Weasley however looked ashamed.

"I didn't know," Percy whispered.

"I'm not surprised. Everyone knows Bagnold, the Minister before him, wanted to look like something was getting down because the Ministry was pathetic against the Death Eaters. So she allowed Barty to take personal control of the DMLE, he allowed the Aurors to use the Unforgivables against the Death Eaters and anyone who was thought to be a Death Eater was immediately thrown into Azkaban," Remus growled.

"We know that this is hard to take in for you Percy, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't meant to hurt you, but it was actually meant to enlighten you, all of you. You can't just blindly follow someone because they are in power, that's how Voldemort," a shiver ran through the campsite at the name, "was able to gather so many followers when he was powerful. Just because someone is strong, powerful or in a position of power doesn't mean they are right," Sirius said heavily. "People make mistakes, its what makes us humans. But you must also learn to stand up and acknowledge your mistakes, which is what makes you a good person. Barty and the Ministry didn't until the evidence was staring them right in their faces."

"So that's why you reacted like that when Percy first told you who he worked for Harry?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Sirius told me at the beginning of the summer. How is it that a society that has come up with a potion that makes people tell the truth can't remember to actually use it? It's interesting that the Lestranges and Crouch's son got a hearing/trial when they were caught, and other Death Eaters pleaded the _Imperious_ Curse and were able to get off scot free because they greased the wheels. But Sirius, who was an respected Auror during the war, was instantly thrown in Azkaban, he wasn't even charged with a crime until we went to the Ministry to get the pardon."

Lunch was a somber affair as everyone had much on their minds about the conversation. Percy stood off to the side of the group, a thoughtful expression fixed on his face.

As the sun set below the trees, a blanket of tense excitement filled the air. A gong sounded somewhere as lanterns lit a path through the woods. Innumerably pops sounded as the path was suddenly framed with salesman behind their stands and waving their wares.

Harry bought himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny each a pair of Omnioculars while Hermione got everyone programs. Their pockets noticeably lighter, the group headed off down the path, toward the glowing stadium.

A/N: I've been working on this story for the last couple of months, I've gotten most of the chapters handwritten not typed, so I'm currently finishing up the story then typing them. This allows me to give them a second look, it also will slow my updating. Since I'm in school, I'm hoping that I can get a chapter a week, or maybe if I don't have a lot of HW, two a week but we'll see. Please keep the reviews coming


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for the time being, and hopefully I don't mess them up too bad.

The path opened at the edge of the wood and Harry found himself at the foot of an enormous stadium, at least fifty times bigger than the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts. They quickly joined the rabble of people queuing up by one of the entrances where a Ministry witch was checking tickets.

"Prime seats Arthur," the witch said. "Straight up, as high as you can go."

And up they walked, the crowd slowly dwindled, people peeling off as they found their sections as group climbed higher and higher.

"Here we are, the Top Box," Mr. Weasley announced as the group reached the top of the staircase. A hundred thousand witches and wizards were filtering into their seats below. The Top Box had two dozens purple seats trimmed with gold in two rows with a landing behind the second rows. Harry, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys and Hermione slid into the front row, Ron and Hermione flanking Harry with Sirius and Lupin next to them. Ginny frowned from her seat next to her father at the end of the row.

The field looked like smooth velvet below them while at either end of the pitch three golden goalposts rose fifty feet into the air. Almost at Harry's eye level was a giant blackboard where various advertisements were flashing then being wiped aside as if by an equally giant hand.

Harry looked over his shoulder, thinking that the Top Box was empty, was surprised to see a tiny creature sitting in one of the seats behind them. Two large bat-wing-like ears were hanging over a pair of small, bony hands that were hiding large eyes that were presently screwed shut.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. The house elf lowered its hands, reveling saucer-sized brown eyes.

"Did you just call me Dobby sir?" the elf asked, its voice a couple of octaves higher than was humanly possible.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you were someone I know," Harry said. Ron and Hermione spun around; they had never met Dobby but had heard a lot about him from Harry. However, they didn't know that Dobby now lived at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Sirius and Lupin, driving the trio barmy.

"But I is knowing Dobby, and you are Harry Potter," the elf squeaked, its large eyes flicking upward to his scar.

"Yes I am."

"My name is Winky, and I is meaning no disrespect but I don't think freeing Dobby was such a good idea."

"What do you mean, he seems perfectly happy," Harry said. When Winky gave him a confused look, he continued, "I guess you don't know, Dobby lives with me, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin at Sirius' house. And don't worry Hermione, we are treating him right, we're even paying him."

"Oh well then I'm glad for Dobby being able to find a family even if you are paying him," Winky said, before burying her face in her hands. The trio turned back to face the field.

"That was weird," Ron said.

"Trust me, Dobby is weirder," Harry answered. Sirius and Lupin sniggered and nodded their agreement.

There came some footsteps from behind the group. As they all turned, a new group of people appeared at the top of the stairs. Harry, Sirius and Lupin stiffened imperceptibly as a tall man with white blonde hair and a pale pointed face entered the Top Box followed closely by a clone in miniature and a woman with blonde hair and a face similar to Sirius' but with an expression that made it look like there was dung underneath her nose. It was Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco and a woman that could only be Draco's mother. Behind the Malfoys came a squat wizard in lime green robes, it was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"Ah Harry, how are you?" Fudge asked, ignoring the Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin and Hermione, shaking Harry's hand.

"I'm fine Mr. Minister," Harry said evenly.

"I don't know if you've met my guests, the Malfoys, Lucius, his wife Narcissa and their son Draco."

"Oh I certainly have had the pleasure," Harry said sarcastically. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys exchanged hidden grins. Draco and Lucius sneered at Harry, while Narcissa looked at Sirius, her eyes wide.

"And this is the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, Mr. Obslansk," Fudge continued smoothly, his face a mask of political control. Harry nodded politely to the older man wearing black robes trimmed with gold. The man spotted Harry's scar and his eyes widened.

"Mr. Potter, it is a great honor to meet you," the Bulgarian said in a thick accent.

"Thank you sir but I can't take credit for something I don't even remember doing. My parents gave their lives for me, all I want to do is to live the life that they wanted for me and to make them proud," Harry said.

"And I'm sure that you will," Obslansk said solemnly. "Even in my country, your parents are regarded as heroes who preformed the greatest sacrifice. I wish I could have met them and I'm sure that they are very proud of their son."

"Thank you Minister Obslansk." The Bulgarian Minister nodded and shook Harry's hand in a firm grip before making his way to his seat.

"That was nice of him," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, he seemed to actually see me, rather than the Boy-Who-Lived, unlike a lot of politicians here in Britain," Harry agreed, casting a covert nod toward their own Minister of Magic. Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus all sniggered but the pompous politician didn't notice.

Just as Fudge was to continue introductions, Bagman burst in, his face gleaming and alit with excitement.

"Are you ready Minister?" Bagman asked breathlessly.

"Whenever you are Ludo," Fudge answered, taking his seat.

Bagman whipped out his wand, pointed it at his own throat and said, "Soronus!"

His voice roared out of the Box, filling every corner of the stadium. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Now please put your hands together for the Bulgarian National team mascots," Bagman cried.

Harry looked over the railing in time to see a hundred women come streaming onto the pitch. They were very beautiful, with pale white skin and white gold hair that fanned out behind them without the aid of wind. Then the veela began to dance and a hush fell over the stadium, Harry felt something tingling in the back of his mind.

He brought up his Occulemency shields and the tingling vanished. Harry looked around the Box, Sirius and Lupin glanced at him and gave Harry covert nods. The Weasley boys were transfixed by the dancing veela, especially Ron. Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Ginny were watching the show but with varying degrees of interest.

The music slowly faded and the veela stopped dancing, to thunderous applause. Harry clapped politely and glanced over at Ron, who looked like he was about to leap from the stands.

Harry and Sirius grabbed Ron by his jacket pulling him back from the edge. Hermione and Ginny giggled at Ron's hangdog expression.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Sirius when they got Ron back in his seat.

"Veela are magical creatures that have the ability to muddle with people's mind, sort of like the Imperious Curse but its more like pheromones that they give off," Sirius answered.

"How come I didn't turn out like Ron?"

"Cause you've been trained to close your mind," Lupin said. "Did you feel something in the back of your head when the veela started dancing?"

"Yeah, but when I brought up my shields, it stopped," Harry said, realization dawning on him. Sirius and Remus nodded.

"It takes a strong will or shields to block out a Veela's allure," Sirius said.

"Now please put your hands for the Irish National Team mascots," Bagman roared.

A giant golden comet streaked into the stadium, made a lap around the pitch before splitting into two separate comets that sped toward either end of the pitch. A rainbow grew from the comets.

"Leprechauns," Ron cried as golden coins began raining down from the rainbow. He swept his hat of his head and used it to catch handfuls of coins.

"Don't bother Ron, leprechaun gold vanishes after like a day," Harry said. Frowning, Ron overturned the hat and the coins cascaded to the floor.

"Its true," Sirius said chuckling. "Its funny to see people pay off their debts with lep gold."

The leprechauns had settled themselves across from the veela on the pitch, and a sense of building excitement began to filter through the stadium.

"Now its time to meet the players," Bagman roared. "First for Bulgaria, please welcome…"

Harry tuned Bagman out as he put his Omniocculars to his eyes and looked down at the pitch. He saw a group of 7 people, wearing blood red robes with black lettering and numbers, come shooting out from under a tent. A moment later, they were joined by 7 people wearing bright green robes with golden lettering and numbers. Bagman announced the referee and Harry watched as the man kicked open the ball crate. The two Buldgers shot into the air like missiles and for the briefest of moments, Harry saw a glint of gold signaling the release of the Golden Snitch.

There was a shrill whistle that filled the stadium and the game began. It was Quidditch that Harry had never seen; the Irish Chasers worked as flawless team. They seemed to know one another's moves before it would start. Before Harry knew it, Ireland had scored four times in a row. The Bulgarian Beaters seem to take offense at the quick lead that Ireland had jumped out too, and began pelting the Buldgers with abandon at the Irish chasers, causing them to scatter.

Bulgaria was able to break through the Irish defense and cut the lead to 40-10 when a sudden hush came over the crowd. In the middle of the pitch, the dueling Seekers had gone into a dive.

Harry followed their progress with his Omniocculars, searching frantically for the Snitch. But there was no glint of gold anywhere, just feet from the ground, the black clad Seeker peeled off his toes just grazing the ground. Unfortunately, the Irish Seeker failed to pull out of the dive in time and ploughed into the ground with a thud that Harry could hear over the roars of the crowd.

"Fool, Krum was feinting," Ron said. Harry looked at Krum, who was hovering above the fallen Irish Seeker, his black eyes flicking around wildly, searching.

A collective sigh of relief came from the Irish supporters as their Seeker got to his feet and shot back into the air. The Irish chasers seemed to gain new life as their teammate took flight once more. After another half-hour of fast and furious play, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. The veela, disgusted with the way their team had been playing coupled with the fact that the leprechauns had been producing rude formations, lost control and flung themselves at the leprechauns, flinging what seemed like balls of fire at the Irish mascots.

The Irish Chasers put three more goals past the Bulgarian Keeper before Harry leapt to his feet, his Omniocculars cutting into the bridge of his nose. Krum was diving, with the Irish seeker right behind him. He sped right through the Irish Chasers, who were streaking up the pitch toward the Bulgarian goalposts, causing one to drop the Quaffle.

"Krum's seen the Snitch," Harry roared. The Seekers were neck and neck, hurtling toward the ground once more at breakneck speed.

"They're going to crash!" Ginny cried, her face hidden in her hands.

"Krum won't but Lynch is," Harry said.

For the second time, the Irish Seeker slammed into the ground and was immediately swallowed up by the battling veela and leprechauns.

"Where's the Snitch?" Fred shouted.

Krum's got it, it's all over," Harry said.

Everyone looked up; Krum was hovering just about level with them, his fist clenched above him, a glint of gold sticking out from between his fingers.

A tremendous roar sounded around them as the rest of the stadium realized what Harry had just said. The scoreboard was flashing in front of them with the score, Ireland: 170, Bulgaria 160 in golden letter and numbers.

"The fool," Ron bellowed, even though he was clapping as loud as any of them. "Why did he catch the Snitch when Ireland was up by more than 150 points?"

"He knew that they were never going to catch up, Ireland's Chasers were too good. He wanted to end it on his terms," Harry answered.

"Well he was certainly very brave," Hermione said, watching as Krum returned to the ground amidst his teammates who were looking dejectedly while the Irish were cheering as loudly as their supporters.

A blinding light filled the Top Box as the Quidditch World Cup was brought in. The Bulgarians came next shaking hands with their own Minister as well as Fudge, the Irish soon followed, the Irish Seeker Lynch was being supported by two of his teammates, but he grinned lopsidedly as he lifted the Cup.

After the Cup presentation, the group headed back toward their campsite, all-talking animatedly about the match. Even though it was late, no one seemed able to go to sleep. Mr. Weasley and Bill were arguing about something, while the twins were huddled in a corner with Sirius and Lupin, obviously plotting something, judging by the identical grins on Fred, George and Sirius' faces and a resigned smirk on Lupin's. The conversation continued on into the night until there was a couch; Ginny had fallen asleep at the table knocking over her mug of hot chocolate. And Mr. Weasley called an end to the festivities.

Harry, Sirius and Lupin went next door to their tent and changed into their pajamas, the sounds of celebration still filtering through the tent flaps.

"Glad we don't have to go try and shut the Irish up," Sirius muttered.

Harry chuckled as he climbed into his camp bed. As Harry closed his eyes, he could see himself flying through a giant stadium, hearing a hundred thousand witches and wizards roaring as a voice, that sounded suspiciously like Bagman's, cried, "And I give you POTTER!"

A/N: I wanted to show the difference between Ministers a little bit, all we got in _Goblet of Fire_ about foreign ministers was that he didn't speak English but did recognize Harry. I wanted to give some more information about foreign governments. I didn't like Fudge at all, he was way too wishy-washy only going with the flow of who had the most money. I'm hoping to make him look like the person who all knew he is.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for the time being and hopefully I don't butcher them too much.

Harry didn't know if his flying fantasies had actually slid into actual dreams for suddenly Sirius was shaking him awake.

"Get up Harry," Sirius said urgently. Harry sat up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a jacket and climbed out of his bed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Not sure but there's some type of riot going on," Lupin said. Us, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy are going to help the Ministry. You'll go with Ron, Hermione and the others. Be careful Harry."

Harry nodded as he followed the two Marauders out of the tent. Off in the distance, Harry could see a fire spreading rapidly, consuming tents like Ron or Dumbledore would sweets. In the flickering lights, he could also see a crowd gathering at the edge of the flames. They were hooded and cloaked, wearing some type of white mask. Some were shooting spells, lighting various tents alight or just blasting them away.

High above the crowd, Harry could make out four figures, two considerably smaller than the others. With a horrified pang, Harry realized that it was Mr. Roberts, the Muggle owner of the campsite. The three other figures could only be his wife and children.

"Come on Harry, we've got to get out of here," Hermione cried. Harry tore himself away from the disgusting spectacle and allowed Hermione to pull him away after the others. Dodging spell fire, other people and tents, the Trio reached the woods and quickly dove into the dark forest.

"Damn, where are Fred, George and Ginny?" Ron asked looking around. Harry and Hermione also looked around but there was no sign of the three red heads.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Hermione said. "I'm sure we'll find them."

They quickly made their way deeper into the forest, keeping as quiet as they could until…

"Urgh," Ron cried. Harry and Hermione spun around and found Ron sprawled on the ground.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Tripped over a damn tree root."

"With feet that big, it's not much of a surprise," a familiar drawling voice sneered.

The trio spun around, Draco Malfoy was leaning against a tree, hands in his pockets, with a malicious grin twisting his face.

"Shove off Malfoy, I'm surprised you're not out there, with your dad," Harry said.

"Well if he was, I wouldn't likely tell you, would I?" Malfoy said. There came a scream from the campsite, earning a chuckle from the blonde haired boy. "Easily scared aren't they?"  
"Like you are, always running off to your daddy when you don't get your way," Harry growled.

"At least I have parents Scarhead," Malfoy retorted. "They didn't get blown up."

Harry saw red; his hand dove for his wand but froze when he felt nothing in his pocket.

"Shit," he cursed, earning himself a glare from Hermione. "My wand's gone."

"What!" Ron and Hermione gasped. Malfoy chuckled as he slowly pulled out his own wad. Ron and Hermione had their own wands out in a flash. But before anyone could make a move, a jet of red light struck Malfoy in the hand, causing him to drop his wand. Ron and Hermione looked around, Harry was standing slightly behind the others, a wand held in his outstretched hand and his eyes flashing brightly.

"What did you do to me Potter?" Malfoy snapped, his face turning slightly pink. "You said you had lost your wand."

"I lied," Harry snarled. "And relax all I've done is made it so you can't hold your wand for a few days, a pretty good punishment since the only time you can even think of attacking someone is when their back is turned or if they are defenseless. Now get out of here before I break my rule about not attacking a defenseless person, though even with your wand, you're pretty pathetic. Come on you two, let's get out of here."

Harry stormed off, Ron and Hermione followed behind. They left Malfoy fuming and he quickly disappeared in the woods.

"Harry, that's not your wand?" Hermione said when they finally stopped in a clearing.

"Well that's not entirely true," Harry said softly.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I had lost my wand," Harry said.

"But then whose wand is that?" Hermione asked.

"Its my dad's," Harry said quietly. An awkward silence fell over the clearing. "Sirius was able to recover it and mum's from Godric's Hollow that night and him and Lupin agreed that I should carry two wands in case I ever run into trouble and got disarmed. Though I don't count Malfoy as trouble."

"That's a great idea, but where is your other wand?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I had it in the Top Box but didn't check until we reached the woods."

"Hey Harry, what was that spell you used? It wasn't _Expelliarmus_ even though it was red?" Ron asked. A wicked grin came over Harry's face.

"It was a spell that my mum came up with and wrote down in her journals. It's sort of a modified _Expelliarmus_, it disarms you but it also makes it so that the person can't 'handle their wand' for a few days. It works better on guys than girls, if you catch my meaning."

Ron looked confused but Hermione blushed heavily as she giggled and choked out, "Harry you didn't!"

But Harry's smug smirk was all the confirmation she needed and Hermione proceeded to double over.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, his face starting to turn red.

"Harry…made…it so that Malfoy…can't handle his 'wand' for a few days," Hermione gasped holding her side. Ron still looked bewildered.

"I hexed Malfoy so that he can't fool with himself for a week," Harry said, barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes at his friend. Comprehension dawned on the red head and soon his face was contorted in laughter as well as fear, it made for a very interesting combination.

Just then a curious rustling sound echoed across the clearing. It sounded like someone was trying to drag someone else away, that person was putting up a really good fight by the sound of it. The trio raised their wands.

"Who's there?" Harry called. Silence answered him until…

"Mordsmodre!" a deep voice called out. A silvery green light illuminated the clearing. Above them, the light grew more solid becoming the shape of a sparkling green and silver skull with a snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

Screams rent the air as the skull solidified above them. Suddenly the air was filled with sharp cracks, Harry stowed his wand as he saw about twenty wizards surround them, all with their wands out.

"Duck," Harry cried, grabbing Ron and Hermione by the backs of their jackets and throwing them to the ground.

"Stupefy," the wizards roared as one. Twenty jets of scarlet light erupted from the wands, speeding across the clearing. Some collided with each other, while others disappeared into the trees.

"Stop!" a familiar voice barked out. Harry looked up and saw Sirius, Lupin and Mr. Weasley forcing themselves through the crowd.

"Those are ours," Mr. Weasley snapped. "Harry, Ron, Hermione are you alright?"

"We're fine," Harry said. There was a commotion behind them; they turned around to see Mr. Crouch rushing toward them, wand outstretched and his face taught with rage.

"Put that wand down Crouch before you lose your hand," Sirius growled. But Crouch ignored him.

"Which of you conjured it?" he screamed, spittle finding from his tightly drawn lips.

"You're kidding me, you think one of them conjured the Dark Mark!" Sirius cried, laughing coldly. "They're just kids, where would they learn the spell."

"I can think of one person they might have learned it from," Crouch growled. Sirius' eyes narrowed while Lupin bristled.

"We didn't cast any spells," Harry snarled, stepping between Sirius and Crouch. "I don't even have my wand."

Sirius and Lupin shot Harry a glance, who shook his head barely an inch. They got the message as they turned back to the enraged Ministry official.

"The spell came from over there," Hermione squeaked, pointing toward where they heard the commotion. "We heard a struggle, as if someone was being dragged through the brush, then a man's voice called out that spell."

"That's right," Ron said. Harry nodded.

"A likely story," Crouch snapped, glaring down at Hermione, who didn't back down. Harry put his hand on her shoulder in support.

"We didn't do anything, so why don't you back off and do something useful like check where your three witnesses told you they heard the spell come from," Harry snarled, his eyes flashing in the firelight.

"They're just kids Barty and look who you're accusing," a Ministry witch said. Crouch's intense, almost maniacal gaze, flickered.

"Right then, it's possible that we still got them. Our Stunners went right through there," Amos Diggory said. He squared his shoulders and headed into the darkness. Hermione shivered and Harry stripped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She gave Harry a small smile and tightened the jacket around her.

"Blimey, we got someone," Amos' voice cried. "But it can't be…"

"Who is it?" Mr. Crouch called. Mr. Diggory reappeared carrying something in his arms. When he had laid the bundle at the feet of Mr. Crouch, Harry felt Hermione jump and squeak softly.

It was Winky.

"There's no way Winky could have conjured the Dark Mark," Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "She would have needed a wand for one thing."

"She had one," Mr. Diggory said, pulling a wand from his robe's pocket. As he put it forward, the light illuminated it.

"Hey that's mine," Harry said, recognizing the offered wand.

"Is that a confession?" Crouch and Diggory cried, though Harry thought that Crouch's voice had a tint of desperation.

"Are you bloody mental?" Harry exclaimed. "I just said that I didn't have my wand."

"And Amos really, do you think that Harry Potter of all people would conjure the Dark Mark," Mr. Weasley said. "How about you ask our only possible eyewitness to find out what she saw?"

"Rennervate," Mr. Diggory said, pointing his wand at Winky. The elf stirred then sat up, blinking rapidly. "Elf, you were discovered holding a wand underneath the Dark Mark. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't Winky, she's got a really high and squeaky voice. The voice we heard was much deeper," Hermione cried. She looked scared at the prospect of standing up to multiple Ministry officials but resolute all the same. She turned to Harry and Ron for support.

"She's right," Ron said. "It wasn't a elf voice."

"It was definitely a male human voice," Harry said. No one noticed Mr. Crouch twitch ever so slightly.

"Well, I didn't see anyone else but its possible that the person Apparated away," Mr. Diggory said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Smart then, not to use their own wand and toss it aside before it could betray them," Mr. Weasley said.

Mr. Diggory turned back to Winky. "Elf," he commanded, Winky tearfully tore her gaze from Mr. Crouch to Mr. Diggory. "Did you see anyone before you found this wand?"

Winky tearfully shook her head, "I didn't see anyone sir."

Mr. Diggory examined Harry's wand, confirming that it was the wand that conjured the Dark Mark, before handing it back to Harry.

"Come on you three, let's get back to the tents. The others should be there," Mr. Weasley said.

"What's going to happen to Winky?" Hermione asked as the group left the woods.

"I don't know," Mr. Weasley said heavily.

"There you are!" Bill cried as the others reached the tents. Percy, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny were also there. The twins looked grim but otherwise ok, while Ginny was shivering slightly. Percy had a cut lip while Charlie was holding a towel to his arm. "What happened?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron retold everything that happened since they had woken, Harry excluding the fact of his second wand and glossing over the run-in with Draco Malfoy, though Ron raised the point that his father was probably one of the ones causing the riot. When Harry didn't bring up the duel, Ron and Hermione shot him a questioning look but he ignored them.

"Arthur, I think we should all head home," Lupin said. "I'm sure Molly would rather hear what happened tonight from you instead of in the _Daily Prophet_."

Arthur shuddered at the thought of a wound up Molly Weasley. "You're right. All right you lot, let's get packed and hopefully we'll be able to catch an early Portkey out of here."

"And I have a feeling that Molly isn't going to let you all out of her sight for the rest of the summer so I doubt you all will be able to come to train. But Remus and I will send you some extra books that you might find interesting," Sirius said, to the excitement of Hermione and the despair of Ron. The group quickly packed up their tents and joined the queue waiting for a Portkey. Mr. Weasley was able to get a flat tire Portkey to Stoteshead Hill. The group popped into existence before the sun had risen.

"Well, we'll see you lot September 1st then," Sirius said. "And Arthur thank you again for the tickets, too bad events conspired against us."

"Too true Sirius," Mr. Weasley answered. "Have a safe trip home."

"Bye Harry, see you on the Hogwarts Express," Ron said. Hermione gave Harry a firm hug that seemed to linger a little longer a friendly hug would. Ginny frowned as the twins clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"See you," Harry said before Sirius and Remus put a hand on his shoulders and with a sharp CRACK, they vanished.

A/N: This is the last chapter I've already typed, so the updates will slow going forward. I've noticed that the chapters are shorter than I originally thought at least word count wise. On Word, the page length is roughly 10 pages each, is that enough or is it too long/short? Am I giving enough detail about the scenes? And I'm thinking of maybe putting in some flashbacks to show how Harry lived with S/R over the summer, is that a good idea? Please R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Any characters from _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Warners Bros and Scholastic. I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for some fun and hopefully when I'm done they won't be too damaged.

"Harry," Sirius roared up the stairs. "You're going to be late."

Footsteps came thundering down the stairs. Harry came flying into the kitchen, his jacket trailing behind him. And barefoot, since his shoes were currently floating behind him and hitting him in the arse.

"Would you bloody cancel this charm?" Harry barked as Sirius laughed, Lupin, who was also in the kitchen, was hiding a smile behind the Daily Prophet.

Sirius rolled his eyes and flicked his wand. Harry's trainers fell to the floor with a double thud. Glaring at his godfather and uncle, Harry picked his trainers off the floor and pulled them on.

"Now that we're already to go," Lupin said.

"I would have been faster if my trainers hadn't been attacking me," Harry growled. Sirius grinned, and then dodged a roll that Harry had chucked at him.

"Anyway, we better get going," Lupin interrupted. "Traffic is going to be murder."

Harry stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth and drained his cup of orange juice. He had gotten a taste for it over the summer; at Hogwarts they only had pumpkin juice, water or tea and coffee. And the Dursleys would have died before giving him a luxury like orange juice.

The three Marauders made their way to the garage; Harry's trunk was already in the car boot. Sirius threw the car into drive and pulled out into London morning traffic. Luckily, Sirius' car was charmed just like the Weasley's Ford Anglia.

The trip to King's Cross flew by, figuratively and literally, as the car settled into a parking spot in the car lot across from the station. Lupin ran across the street to grab a trolley for Harry's trunk. The trio entered the station with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Harry," a voice cried out over the tumult of voices and cries from various pets as he, Sirius and Lupin passed through the barrier that separated Platform 9¾ and the rest of the station.

"Oomph," Harry grunted as he was crushed into one of Hermione's patented ferocious hugs.

"Hermione, need…air," he choked out. She instantly released him, blushing furiously.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Sirius and Lupin sniggered behind them. Harry glared at them, shutting them up.

"All right you two, its time to get onboard," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm sure you don't want to miss the train and the feast."

"Yeah, I almost wish I was still at Hogwarts so I could compete…"

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. But it was too late; there was blood in the water.

"Compete in what?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley glared at her oldest son, who had the tact to look embarrassed.

"Well, I wonder if we'll see you all at Christmas," Mrs. Weasley said. "Though I'm sure that you all will probably want to stay at Hogwarts with everything going on this year."

"What's going on at Hogwarts?" Harry, Ron and George asked at the same time.

"You'll find out tonight," Sirius said with an irritating grin. A whistle cut through the sooty air. "Off you go."

Each sporting a defeated expression, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express just as it was about to pull out of the station.

"Let's find a compartment, I've got something to tell you," Harry said.

"Go away Ginny," Ron said. The youngest Weasley huffed and stalked off. The trio found an empty compartment and settled in.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Hermione asked.

"Well a day before we went to the World Cup, I had a dream about Voldemort and Wormtail, and I woke up with my scar hurting," Harry said.

After the now customary shudder at the name, Ron and Hermione's reactions were exactly how Harry had envisioned them back at Grimmauld Place. Hermione panicky while spouting out books, Ron just looked dumbstruck.

"Anyway I told Sirius and Moony," Harry said, forestalling any more advice. "So don't give me any third degree."

"So what do you think this secret event that Mum and Bill were talking about?" Ron asked.

"No idea. But we'll find out at the Feast tonight," Hermione said, looking over the top on "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four," where she was learning the Summoning Charm.

Just then the door opened, Harry turned and saw, with disgust, Draco Malfoy in the doorway, flanked the twins of terrifying of stupidity, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy drawled. "Scarhead, the Weasel and the…"

Harry was on his feet and had his wand out in a flash. "Finish that sentence and you'll never handle your 'wand' ever again, are we clear?" he growled. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Anyway, are you going to enter Potter, Weasel? I expect you will Potter, always looking for more fame," Malfoy sneered.

Frowning, Harry suddenly got an idea. 'It'll be good practice at least,' he thought. 'Legilimens.'

Flashes of scrambled images that were not his own came to the forefront of his mind, but the recant and prevalent thing was something called the Triwizard Tournament. Pulling himself back to the compartment, Harry could tell that his sojourn into Malfoy's mind had not gone unnoticed. Hermione and Ron were looking at him, with concerned gazes.

"We're not entering the Tournament if that's what you're on about Malfoy," Harry said, smiling inwardly as the blonde haired boy's fell. "Now get out of here before I make you."

Malfoy glared at Harry but nodded to Crabbe and Goyle before they left.

"What Tournament are you talking about? And how did you know and not tell us?" Ron accused.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Sighing, Harry flicked his wand at the door. A brief flash illuminated the compartment. Ron and Hermione frowned at him.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this compartment all right?" Harry said. "I had to lock and ward the door so no one can overhear us. But I need your words that you won't tell anyone this."

"I swear," Hermione said at once. Harry turned to Ron, who bit his lip. Hermione stared at Ron, disbelievingly.

"Yes, I swear," Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron for another moment before starting, "Look none of this is illegal, I just don't want people to know about it. You both know that I've been training with Sirius and Remus over the summer, and how were those books they sent?"

"Oh they were wonderful, those diagrams really helped me understand the curses," Hermione gushed. "Though I wish I could have actually done the spells."

"Don't worry, when we get to Hogwarts, we can practice them together," Harry said, inwardly smiling at Hermione's excitement. Ron looked more excited at the prospect of actually practicing instead of reading. "Well aside from that, I also learned Occlumency and Legilimency with Padfoot and Moony."

"Really, I've read about that," Hermione said. "They're both supposed to be really hard."

"Yeah well, I sort of read Malfoy's mind a minute ago and he knew something about Hogwarts hosting something called 'The Triwizard Tournament.' Whatever that is?"

Harry knew instinctively that he had shown his limited knowledge of the Wizarding World, even with Sirius and Remus helping him. And in response to this, Hermione went into full-lecture mode.

"The Triwizard Tournament is a magical event that normally takes place every five years but it was discontinued over a century ago because the death toll had risen so high," she said quickly. Harry fought back a grin as he watched Hermione. "Its between the three largest magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Drumstrang."

"Ok but why would they be restarting it and here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"And how did Malfoy know about it?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea why they would want to restart such a horrible thing or why to have it at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "But I'm sure that Malfoy heard about it from his father."

Ron and Harry both nodded. The rest of the train ride passed by uneventfully, yet as the countryside sped by, the rain continued to pound against the windows.

"Man am I glad that we don't have to take the boats," Ron said as the trio climbed into a waiting carriage.

"Too true," Hermione said, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

The rain was still pounding down when the carriages reached the front steps of the Castle.

Gotta run for it," Ron said, watching as the other students raced for the entrance hall.

"Not necessarily," Harry grinned. He raised his wand and muttered, "Impervious."

"Brilliant Harry," Hermione said, mimicking him.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked.

"The Impervious Charm, so we won't get wet," Harry said. Ron finally cottoned on and cast the spell over himself. They climbed out of the carriage and jogged through the entrance hall, the Impervious Charm keeping them reasonably dry.

"Urgh!" Ron cried as a bright red water balloon struck his face, drenching him in icy water. For Ron had just canceled the Impervious Charm.

"Peeves," an annoyed burr barked through the hall. Professor McGonagall came striding down the marble staircase, shaking a raised fist at the hovering green poltergeist, who was carrying armfuls of water balloons. "Get down here this instant!"

The Transfiguration Professor rushed across the hall, pulling out her wand but skidded on a slick patch of stone floor. She threw her arm out, grabbing Hermione by the throat to steady herself.

"Oh sorry Miss Granger," McGonagall said, straightening up.

"Its ok Professor," Hermione croaked out, massaging her throat. Above them, Peeves cackled manically before zooming off, dropping the remainder of his balloons as he went.

"Everyone into the Great Hall if you please," McGonagall announced.

"Come on," Harry said, leading the other two into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor Table.

"I wonder who is going to be the new Defense teacher," Hermione asked. Harry looked up at the staff table, there didn't seem to be any new faces. There were more empty seats than usual, Harry surmised that one seat was for Professor McGonagall who was supervising the clean up in the Great Hall, another seat had to be for Hagrid, who was leading the first years across the lake but who was the seat at Dumbledore's left for?

The ceiling above them reflected the storm raging above them. Forks of lighting spilt the sky, while cracks of thunder boomed, rattling the windows. Suddenly there was an even louder boom, as the doors burst open, reveling Professor McGonagall leading a procession of first years up the hall. They were soaked and shivering though Harry didn't know if that was because they were frozen or terrified.

McGonagall reached the front of the Hall and drew out a tattered and placed it on a three-legged stool. The entire Hall was silent as every pair of eyes was trained on the hat.

Suddenly the hat's brim ripped open and it began to sing, and Harry was transported back three years to his own Sorting. He had been terrified, not knowing what he was going to have to do. It had been somewhat of a relief when he had found out that all he had to do was put on a hat. However, the Hat had nearly put him in Slytherin, the same House as Voldemort. But in the end, he had been Sorted into Gryffindor.

Applause shook Harry out of his memories. The Sorting Hat had obviously finished its song, and now McGonagall unfurled a long scroll of parchment. Ron's stomach made its presence known as McGonagall began calling out names. Smirking, Harry turned to see his best friend rubbing his stomach and looking mournfully at the golden plates and goblets that were in front of him.

"Hurry up," Ron moaned as McGonagall reached the O's.

"The Sorting is much more important than the Feast," hissed Hermione. Harry gave her a 'You-really-think-he'll-listen' look. She gave him a small smile.

When 'Zachary, Paige' became a Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment, picked up the Sorting Hat and stool before leaving via a door behind the staff table. Chatter around the Hall began as the Houses welcomed their new housemates but the nose died away instantly as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome old hands and new to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, spreading his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "Now there are some announcements that I fear I have to make…however they can wait. Tuck in."

The entire hall cheered as the golden plates and goblets magically filled with food and drink. Ron groaned as he quickly filled his plate with roast chicken and boiled potatoes. Shaking his head at Ron, Harry began cutting a large piece of steak. Hermione wore an expression of disgust mixed exasperation as Ron shoveled potatoes and chicken into his mouth.

"Really Ronald, did your mother ever teach you manners," Hermione sniffed.

Cheeks bulging, Ron looked up and with forethought few believed him capable of, shrugged and swallowed. "Sorry Hermione," Ron said. "But we all can't be Little-Miss-Perfect all the time."

Hermione bristled. Harry had been friends with Ron and Hermione to recognize the telltale of a Weasley/Granger row.

"Will you two cool it?" Harry snapped before Hermione could fire the first salvo. "We haven't been back a day and you're already at each others throats. Ron, it would be nice for you to eat more like a person and not a starving Hippogriff. Hermione, its Ron, be thankful he nodded instead of talking with his cheeks bulging like that."

Many of the other Gryffindors gave Harry impressed looks as Hermione and Ron went back to their food. No one had seen anyone head off a row between Ron and Hermione so quickly, their rows were the stuff of Hogwarts lore.

When the final crumbs of desert faded away, the chatter in the hall began to build. Harry was looking forward to climbing into his four-poster now that he was feeling pleasantly fed. The noise died instantly as Dumbledore rose once more.

"Now that we are pleasantly befuddled by our excellent feast and you are all eager to go off to bed to be ready for your lessons tomorrow but I hope you will all grant me your attention while I give these start of term announcements," Dumbledore stated. He launched into the normal announcements; banned items, the Forbidden Forest and no magic in the corridors.

"I regret to inform you but…" Dumbledore broke off as the doors burst open again. Every head in the Hall turned to face the newcomer. A dull thunk echoed up the now silent Hall on every other step. A fork of lighting threw the person's, a man, face into sharp relief. Nearly every inch of the man's face was deeply scarred; a large chunk of his nose was missing, while over scars intersected all over the wrinkled skin of his cheeks and brow. But it was the man's eyes that made him truly frightening, one was small, dark like a beetle's, while the other was electric blue, round and the size of a large coin. It also seemed capable of independent movement, as it was moving around and even rolling into the back of his head.

The man stumped up to the staff table, walked over to Dumbledore and stuck out his hand, which was as gnarled as the rest of his visible body. Dumbledore shook the offered hand and indicated the seat at his left.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," Dumbledore announced.

"Moody, Mad-Eye Moody," Ron hissed. "The ex-Auror?"

"Must be," Hermione whispered. Harry frowned, 'Why hadn't Sirius or Lupin told me that Moody was being the new Defense teacher, did they not know? He taught both of them,' Harry thought.

"Now back to announcements," Dumbledore said, drawing everyone's attention back to him, though every few minutes' eyes would flit over to Moody. "I am sorry to say that, due to an event that will be taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be held this year."

"What!" Fred gasped, his mouth slack in horror. George, Harry and the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had similar facial expressions.

"That is because this year, I have the pleasure that the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "Now for those who know about the Tournament please forgive me and allow me to explain to those who might not."

Harry tuned the Headmaster out as he remembered the lecture that Hermione had given them on the train. He was brought out of his reverie by loud groans.

"What's going on?" Harry asked quietly.

"Dumbledore just announced an age limit to make sure that no one under 17 can enter," Hermione answered. "And people aren't taking it very well."

Harry saw that Hermione was right; Fred and George along with their best friend, Lee Jordan, were all glaring up at Dumbledore, Ron looked disappointed.

"All right, I think that's enough for tonight," Dumbledore announced clapping his hands. "Off to bed," he finished before sitting down and turning to Moody.

"Come on, or we'll be the only ones left," Hermione said to Ron and the twins, who were still shooting Dumbledore furious looks.

"So Harry, are you going to enter if we find a way to fool the judge?" Ron asked as they climbed the marble staircase.

"No way, I've got enough on my plate," Harry said firmly.

"Like what?" Ron pressed.

"School work and such. And besides I'm famous enough."

"What would you be stressed about?"

"I don't know, how about the fact that Voldemort wants me dead," Harry snapped. Ron and the twins flinched at the name, while Hermione squeaked. "And besides I don't feel like risking my life for the entertainment of others."

"I guess you're right. Yeah, we've done dangerous stuff but never in front of a crowd," Ron said. "And we probably haven't learned enough."

"I know I haven't," a soft voice came from behind them. It was Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah well, suit yourself," George said. "If we can find a way, then we're going for it."

"Your choice," Harry said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Balderdash," Fred said. The portrait swung open and they all clambered into the common room.

"Well night," Hermione said before climbing the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"Come on, we better get to bed," Harry said as he, Ron and Neville headed up to their dorm to find that Dean and Seamus were already there. Seamus was tacking an Irish rosette to his headboard while Dean was fixing a poster of Viktor Krum next to his poster of the West Ham football team.

Harry heard Ron mutter something but ignored it as he pulled on his pajamas and climbed into bed. It was wonderfully cozy laying in bed and listening to the storm rage outside. Soon he faded off into slumber with visions of flying on his Firebolt, holding the Quidditch World Cup aloft.

The storm had blown itself out by morning, yet as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast; the sky was a steely gray as if torn between raining or disappearing. Fred, George and Lee were huddled at the Gryffindor table talking excitedly.

"Galleon that they're still trying to figure out how to get into the Tournament," Ron said, nudging Harry.

"I don't take sucker bets," Harry said with a grin.

About halfway through breakfast, Professor McGonagall descended from the staff table and began handing out schedules.

Ron quickly scanned his. "Not too bad, outside all morning. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then Care with…damn still with Slytherin," he groaned.

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned.

"I told you that you shouldn't have taken that class," Hermione said smugly.

"Yeah I know Hermione," Harry growled.

They trudged across the still slick grounds to the greenhouses, where Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs were waiting. After an hour of squeezing the pus out of bubotubers, which looked liked shiny black slugs covered in green boils, the Gryffindors found themselves face to face with Blast-Ended Skrewts, which seemed to be the most disgusting creatures in existence.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of morning lessons and the start of lunch, the Gryffindors slouched up the lawns and into the Great Hall, where they found Fred, George and Lee sitting together and whispering excitedly.

"What are you three on about?" Ron asked.

"We just had out first Defense lesson with Moody," Fred said.

"It was amazing," George said. "He knows, he's been there."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What it's really like," Lee answered. "Fighting the Dark Arts."

Ron dove into his bag for his timetable. "We don't have him until Thursday," he groaned.

A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter was longer than the others because I couldn't find an appropriate place to cut it off until here. I know I said that the chapters wouldn't be updated so quickly but I didn't have any homework so I typed this chapter up. I'll see if I can keep up the pace but as the semester goes on, it will probably get slower. Keep those reviews coming and if you have any ideas that you might want added to the story, the basic plot is the same as _Goblet_ but if you want to add something you'd like to see, don't hesitate to suggest them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for the time being and hopefully when I'm done they aren't too messed up.

Thursday couldn't come quick enough for the fourth year Gryffindors, Ron constantly moaned and groaned, as time seemed to crawl by. However, Thursday afternoon finally came around and found Harry, Ron and Hermione all queued up outside the Defense classroom along with the rest of their classmates. The bell rang and the door opened causing a scrum to form as they all stormed the door to get the best seats. Harry, Ron and Hermione were able to get through and get seats right at the front of the classroom.

Moody's clunking walk preceded him as the bell rang signaling the start of class. He stumped up to the desk and pulled out a roster and began reading off it, his electric blue eye swiveling to each face to match the name.

"So I got a letter from Professor Lupin about this class," Moody growled. "He said that you all have a pretty good grasp of Dark creatures…but you're sorely lacking in curses. And that's what we'll be working on this year, what wizards can do to each other. Now who can tell me what the most heavily prosecuted curses known to wizards?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air, and Moody nodded at her. "The Unforgivable Curses," she answered instantly.

"Right, now how many Unforgivables are there?" Moody asked. Once again, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Three, sir."

"Correct. Three Unforgivables curses," Moody growled. "And they are named because the use of any one of them on a fellow human will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban."

After a moments pause, "Now who can tell me the name of one of the curses?"

Several hands went up, including Ron's, Hermione's, Malfoy's and surprisingly Neville's. Moody gazed at Neville but pointed at Malfoy.

"The Imperius Curse," Malfoy said smugly.

"Right, you would know that one Mr. Malfoy," Moody growled. "A while ago, that curse was very popular with You-Know-Who's crowd. Many people said that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding because they were under the Imperius Curse. But how do we sort out the liars?" he finished, his magical eye fixed on Malfoy.

Moody reached under his desk and pulled out a jar of spiders. Ron shuddered. Moody unscrewed the jar and pulled out one of the spiders, pointed his want at it and muttered, "_Imperio!_"

The spider leapt from his hand, held only by a thin piece of silk. The spider fell to the desk and began running around, in what was unmistakably a tap-dance. The class erupted into laughter, except for Harry and Neville.

"Funny is it?" Moody roared. "What if I had done that to you! Complete control, that's what the Imperious Curse provides."

The room fell silent. "Now the Imperious Curse can be fought and I'll be teaching how to, but it takes real force of will and character, not everyone will be able to do it," Moody said. He lifted the curse and placed the spider back in the jar before selecting another.

"Who can tell me another one?" Moody barked. Once again, Hermione's hand shot into the air, followed hesitantly but Neville's. And that was whom Moody called on.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville stammered. Moody looked like he was leering as he pointed his wand at the spider and said, "_Cruico!_"

A jet of blood red light flew from Moody's wand, engulfing the spider. The spider rolled onto its back and started twitching frantically. Its legs began curling in towards its body and Harry was sure if the spider had a voice, it would be screaming at the top of its lungs.

"Stop it," Hermione cried. Harry tore his gaze from the spider to her. But she was watching Neville, who was watching the spider with a terrified look, his hands balled in shaking fists that were trembling. Then it hit Harry.

_Flashback_:

_"Hey Sirius, who are all these people with you, Moony, Mum and Dad?" Harry asked, holding up a battered old photo._

_ "Where did you find that?" Sirius asked._

_ "Up in the attic, so what's with it?"_

_ "That's a photo of the Original Order of the Phoenix," Lupin answered._

_ "Order of the what?"_

_ "It's a secret society that Dumbledore created to fight Voldemort during the last war," Sirius said._

_ "So Mum and Dad were part of it?" Harry asked, looking down at the photo._

_ "Yes they were, same as Lupin and me."_

_ "Who are these people, they look familiar," Harry asked, pointing at a round-faced, brown-haired man with his arm around the shoulders of a kind-faced, brown-haired woman. The couple was standing near James and Lily._

_ "Those are Frank and Alice Long…Longbottom," Lupin said thickly. Sirius had watery eyes._

_ "Neville's parents? What happened to them?"_

_ "The Death Eaters caught up with them about a year after your parents died," Lupin said with a shadow of the wolf flitting across his face._

_ "So they're dead?"_

_ "No, worse," Sirius growled. Harry looked stunned. "They were both Aurors, and my cousin Bellatrix, her husband Roldolphous, his brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. tortured them using the Cruciatus Curse until they lost their minds. They're in St. Mungo's as we speak."_

_ "Neville never said anything," Harry said, feeling sick to his stomach. He knew the feeling of losing his parents, but to have lost them but they weren't dead had to be a thousand times worse._

_ "I always wondered about Neville," Lupin said. "He just seemed so lost and clumsy. Frank and Alice were two of the best and brightest, could have given James and Lily a run for their money. I can't believe their son would be like that."_

_ "He's got a really bad memory problem," Harry said. "Neville's smart but he's just nervous and forgets things._

_ Sirius and Lupin exchanged a look. "I wonder if someone put a Memory Charm on Neville," Sirius said. "But it was too strong or it went wrong, so it messed up his total memory."_

_ "That's possible," Lupin said. "It would have to be really traumatic for someone to perform it on a child."_

_ "Like seeing his parents being tortured," Harry said softly. Sirius and Lupin nodded. "What would happen if we were able to take the Memory Charm off?"_

_ "No one knows for sure? Memory Charms are some of the trickiest magic known to our world," Lupin mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "You don't know how it exactly works."_

_ "And also, would Neville be able to handle it," Sirius said. "Being able to remember something like that could be worse."_

_ "First things first, we need to know for sure if Neville had a Memory Charm performed on him," Lupin said. "And we should talk with Neville's grandmother about this."_

"Harry…Harry, are you all right?" Hermione's voice came from a long way away. With a tremendous effort, Harry pulled himself back to the present. And he saw that his sojourn into his memories had not gone unnoticed. The entire class and Moody were staring at him.

Shaking his head, Harry turned to Hermione and gave her his best lopsided grin, even though he could tell that she didn't believe it, "I'm fine, Hermione."

Hermione nodded but gave him a look that told him that she wasn't dropping the matter.

"All right, can anyone tell me the name of the final Unforgivable?" Moody asked. No one raised their hand, even Hermione, who looked like she was fighting the deeply ingrained need to answer questions. "Anyone…perhaps Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head; Harry could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I see," Moody growled. He stumped over to the desk and pulled out a third spider and placed it on the desk. As Moody raised his wand, Harry felt a cold wind wash over him, like the Muggles would say, '_someone was walking over your grave_.'

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Moody roared. A jet of green light flew out of his wand, a rushing sound filled Harry's ears. In a bright flash of light, the spider rolled onto its back, unmistakably dead.

"The Killing Curse, not nice," Moody said, brushing the spider off his desk. "Now the Killing Curse can't be blocked, only one person has been known to survive it and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry glared up at Moody, who looked like he was waiting for Harry to do something. But Harry just contented himself with staring at the Professor.

"The Killing Curse requires quite a bit of magic behind it," Moody said, turning back to the class. "I doubt that if you all stood up and said the words, I'd get much more than a nose bleed. Now why aren't you writing this door?"

"I can't believe he performed those spells in front of the class, especially you Harry," Hermione fumed as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm fine Hermione," Harry said firmly.

"Then what was that when Moody performed the Cruciatus curse on that spider," Hermione pressed.

"I was remembering something that Sirius and Lupin had told me," Harry said.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Its not my secret to give," Harry provided simply. Hermione nodded yet Ron persisted.

"Oh come on Harry, you can tell us," Ron said.

"Ron, I can't and won't."

Ron made to continue but the look on Harry's face brokered no argument.

"Anyway, I'm surprised that Moody would show those curses in the classroom," Hermione said. "Won't he and Dumbledore get in trouble form the Ministry?"

"I doubt it," Ron answered. "Moody has gotten in loads of trouble with the Ministry and Dumbledore always does his own thing, look at hiring Lupin and Hagrid last year."

After dinner, Harry went to the Owlery with a sheet of parchment. Right after the Defense lesson, Harry had decided to write to Sirius and Lupin about Moody and Neville. Sitting down at a desk in the circular tower, with Hedwig perched on the chair at his shoulder.

'Padfoot, and Moony,

How's everything going? Everything is fine up here. Did you know that Dumbledore had hired Mad-Eye as the new Defense professor? I'm asking because today during our first class he showed us the Unforgivables, performing them on spiders. Neville seemed really freaked out about it. If I remember correctly Moody never used the Unforgivables when he was an Auror during the last war, even against the Death Nibblers. So why would he perform them in front of kids. Telling us about them, fine but actually showing us gave me a weird feeling.

Harry'

"Here you go Hedwig," Harry said, curling up the letter. She gave him a soft hoot as he tied the letter to her leg. Spreading her large wings, Hedwig soared out the open window. Harry watched her disappear into the rapidly darkening sky before turning back to the castle.

Hedwig didn't return the next day or even in the next week. Harry took special care to watch Neville during their Defense lessons. The entire Tournament business had been pushed from his mind, as in early October Moody announced that he would be casting the Imperius Curse on each of them.

"But it's illegal," Hermione protested.

"Your enemies aren't going to care," Moody barked. "They're not going to stop and ask you if you're felt it beforehand. But if you don't want too, you're excused, there's the door."

Hermione went pink and muttered something. Harry and Ron knew that Hermione would rather eat bubotuber pus than miss such an important lesson, but Harry was still shocked that Moody would actually perform the curse on them.

Moody lined them up and began putting them under the curse one at a time. Dean did some amazing gymnastics; Neville imitated a squirrel while singing the national anthem.

Harry stepped forward and had to force himself to not draw his wand when Moody turned his on Harry.

"_Imperio!_" Moody growled before Harry's mind was wiped clear, as if a giant eraser wiping a blackboard. A blissful sense of peace fell over Harry, he was dimly aware of the other people in the room.

"Jump on the desk," Moody's voice echoed in Harry's mind. Harry bent his knees obediently. "Go on jump."

"Why?" a second voice echoed. This one was vaguely familiar but Harry couldn't place it.

Moody's voice growled louder, "Jump on the desk, NOW!"

"Nope, don't feel like it," the second voice said evenly but with a steel of command. Shaking his head, Harry blinked rapidly and the blissful feeling was burned away as awareness flooded back. Standing up, Harry turned to Moody, who was smiling or at least what passed as a smile for Moody.

"There you go," he growled. "Potter beat it, extraordinary they'll have a hard time controlling you."

Turning back to the class, Moody said, "It's all in the eyes that's how you know. Also the stronger the wizard, the stronger the curse."

The bell rang and they filed out of the room. They had just settled in for dinner when a loud hoot came from above them. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig spiraling down to him.

"You've got my reply, huh girl?" Harry said happily.

"What reply?" Hermione asked. Harry untied the parchment from Hedwig's leg and let her drink from his goblet of pumpkin juice and some scraps of his food.

"I sent a letter to Sirius and Moony a week ago," Harry answered.

"What about?" Ron asked, entering the conversation.

"Just wondering if they know that Moody was going to be teaching this year, since Moody was they're Auror trainer when they were in the Academy."

Well open it," Hermione said excitedly.

Harry paused. He didn't know what Sirius or Moony had written. 'What if he had said stuff about Neville's parents,' Harry thought. 'Ron will probably go right to Neville and blab, Hermione would probably have more tact but eventually her curiosity would win out.'

"Come on Harry, open it," Ron said.

"It's all right, I can wait until after dinner," Harry said, stowing the letter in his pocket. Ron and Hermione frowned at him but acquiesced. Ron was much easier to convince than Hermione. Harry knew that he had to read the letter before he showed it to the others.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room, I want to ask Professor…Flitwick something about our essay on the Summoning Charm," Harry said, as they left the Great Hall. Ron shrugged but Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Relax Hermione, I'll be up in a few minutes."

Hermione bit his lip but nodded. Harry waited until they had disappeared up the marble staircase before slipping into an empty classroom. He lit his wand and pulled out the letter.

'Harry,

First off neither Moony nor I knew that Moody was to become the new Defense teacher. Dumbledore was playing it extremely close to the vest. And Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had, even if he is a bit crazy. As for doing the Unforgivables, you were right. Moody never did any of them so showing them is very interesting but Dumbledore and Moody know what they're doing. And I'm sure that Neville, and you, probably didn't appreciate the lesson. Moony was shocked when he read your letter but he thinks that it's nothing to really worry about.

As for Neville's reaction, I would just be a friend to him. We've talked to Dumbledore about our conversation over the summer and he thinks there's something to it. But there's nothing he can really do because he thinks that removing the Charm could bring more harm than good.

Keep me updated, I want to hear about anything odd.

Sirius'

Harry frowned at the letter. 'Why would Moody actually perform them in front of us if he's never used them in the field,' Harry thought. 'Maybe we should include Neville more, I could partner with him when we start spell work. Ron can work with Hermione, though she might not like the arrangement that much.'

A clock rang outside the classroom, Harry cursed and swept out of the room, stuffing the letter into his pocket.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Balderdash," Harry wheezed, clutching his chest. The portrait hole swung open and Harry clambered inside.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked when Harry entered the common room. She and Ron were at the trio's favorite table, poring over Snape's latest tear of homework, which was mainly directed at the Gryffindors.

"I told you, I went to talk with Professor McGonagall…"

"I thought you were going to Flitwick," Hermione said softly. Harry's eyes widened, realizing his mistake. "Harry…"

"Relax Hermione, I ran into McGonagall as I was coming back," Harry said, not meeting her eyes. He never could lie to Hermione.

"Look at me Harry," Hermione said sternly. Harry slowly raised his gaze to meet her's, chocolate met emerald. "Now where were you?" she asked.

"I wanted to read the letter by myself first, there's something I needed to make sure that was or not in the letter," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I asked Sirius about our first Defense lesson, how Moody show us the Unforgivables," Harry said. "He and Remus knew Moody from the first War and they said that he never used the Unforgivables, even the against Death Eaters."

"But they why…" Hermione began.

"That's what I thought," Harry interrupted. "It could be nothing but I think we need to keep our eyes open this year. I've got a bad feeling about Moody, though I could just be paranoid. But I don't think so, since with my history I'd rather be prepared."

"Can't we just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at one another for a second then they both burst out laughing, Ron joined them a minute later.

"With me, I doubt that'll ever happen," Harry said once the laughter had died down.

"What's going on?" a voice came from the staircase. They turned to see Neville standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Nothing Neville, just trying to keep sane with all this homework," Harry said.

"Yeah, it's been unbelievable," Neville said. "I just can't wrap my head around Moody's essay."

"Why don't you come sit with us, I think we're going to work on it," Harry suggested, casting a suggestive look at Ron and Hermione. Hermione cottoned on immediately and pulled out her Defense essay, Ron shrugged.

"Anything to get away from Potions," he grumbled. Neville looked surprised but walked over to the table and sat down. Harry caught Hermione's eye and silenced her with an 'tell you later' look, to which she nodded.

"Man, I'm beat, I think I'll turn in," Ron yawned. Neville also looked beat. The two trudged up the staircase, disappearing into the dormitory. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Ok Harry spill, what was that about?" she asked.

"I just though that Neville needed some help, especially after the first Defense lesson," he answered easily. Hermione nodded.

"That was sweet Harry," she said. Harry blushed. "But I wonder why he reacted like that?"

"Don't know but can we just drop it," Harry said evasively. A look of hurt flashed across her face but she nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry gathered his things and headed toward the stairs, he missed the soft smile that spread across Hermione's face.

Neville continued to join the trio when they studied, always at Harry's insistence, as October flew by. Harry also paired with Neville during Defense lessons when they started spell practice. As a result, Harry noticed that Neville seemed to be carrying himself with a quiet confidence that had only appeared during Herbology, which was Neville's favorite subject.

Suddenly it was October 30th and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students would be arriving that evening. But all that Harry cared about is the fact that lessons would be cut short so everyone would have time to get ready to welcome their guests. After lessons, Harry trudged up to the Gryffindor common room with the others to stow his bag. They returned to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall was busy sorting her house into rows. The students and professors walked out of the castle and onto the lawn.

"How do you think they'll get here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe the train?" Hermione suggested.

"Or maybe where they're from they can Apparate," Ron said.

"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts Ron, how many times have I told you this?" Hermione snapped.

"All right Hermione, calm down," Ron said. "Just throwing out some ideas."

Harry rolled his eyes at their antics but didn't comment. He had had too much experience dealing with a squabbling Ron and Hermione, he had played middleman too much for his liking. Just then came a cry from some of the first years. Harry whipped his head around, scanning the sky. Then he saw, there was a dark mass speeding toward them low over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It looks like a house or something," Harry frowned. Just then the mass turned and Harry saw, silhouetted against the setting sun, several flying horses pulling an enormous carriage. The horses were pure white, almost gleaming like ghosts against the rapidly darkening sky; they were also the size of elephants. The carriage they were pulling was the size of a small house, pale blue with some sort of coat of arms. Harry couldn't make it out before the carriage came to a stop and the door opened.

A handsome, olive skinned woman stepped out, Harry's mouth dropped. If the horses were huge, it was nothing compared to the woman. Harry's eyes flicked to Hagrid and back to the new arrival, he thought that there wouldn't be an inch in height difference. The sound of clapping broke everyone out of his or her reverie. It was Dumbledore, soon everyone joined in, even if it was only a couple of claps.

"Madam Maxine, welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, his arms spread in welcome.

"Dumbledore," Maxine said thickly, striding forward. Dumbledore kissed her outstretched hand, barely having to bow even though he was tall himself; in fact only Hagrid was taller than the Headmaster.

"Would you like to stay her, Karkaroff should be arriving momentarily, or would you wish to enter the castle?" Dumbledore said.

"I think I would like to warm up," Maxine responded, pulling her cloak tighter around her. "My charges," she continued gesturing to the carriage, where a group of twenty or so students had assembled at the base of. The students were wearing pale blue cloaks, same color as the carriage, which they were clutching tightly to themselves. At Maxine's gesture, they filed into two lines and marched smartly behind their headmistress.

Just as the Beauxbaton students disappeared into the school, Harry heard a loud sucking sound, almost as if someone had opened a drain. Turning to the lake, Harry saw a whirlpool blossom in the middle and a large ship burst out. The lights coming from the portholes gave the ship a skeletal appearance. The ship glided into the shadows and Harry saw people disembark.

"Albus," a curt voice called out from the head of the students.

"Igor," Dumbledore answered as he shook hands with a dark haired, sallow skinned man with rather yellow teeth. Harry recognized him as Igor Karkaroff, a Death Eater who had been caught by the Ministry, but was released when he gave names. The Durmstrang group passed them and in the light of the open oak doors, Harry saw a familiar profile of a wizard with thick eyebrows and a curved nose.

"Harry's its Krum," Ron hissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for the time being, and hopefully I don't mess them up too much.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall with the rest of the students to find that the Hall had been decorated. A large silk banner was hanging above the staff table adorned with the Hogwarts crest. Smaller banners hung above the four house tables, each with the House symbol on them. The trio found seats at the Gryffindor table next to Fred, George, Lee and Ginny. Ron had been constantly craning his neck to get a better look at Krum, who had just sat down with his classmates at the Slytherin table. The Beauxbaton students had taken seats at the Ravenclaw table. The staff entered augmented by Karkaroff and Maxine. Yet Harry was shocked to see Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch as well.

"What are they doing here?" Harry asked, nodding toward the two Ministry officials.

"They were the ones that set up the tournament so of course they'd be here," Hermione answered.

"Welcome one and all," Dumbledore announced. "Now the Triwizard Tournament will begin at the end of the Feast, so I implore you to enjoy yourselves."

He sat down and the golden plates and goblets filled with food and drink. There were a plethora of dishes, including some that Harry had never seen. As the Feast wore on, Harry could tell that most of the students were only waiting for Dumbledore to finish, in fact he saw quite a few turn toward the staff table to see if Dumbledore's plate was clear. Harry also saw that Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and he seemed to be taking his time eating. 'Is he purposely taking his time,' Harry thought. Just as this thought flashed past, the plates flashed and returned to their sparkling clean forms. A venerable hush fell over the Great Hall as Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Well, the time has come to begin the Tournament," he announced. "Mr. Filch, if you would please bring in the casket?"

Filch who had been prowling in the back of the Hall, nodded and left the Hall. He returned a moment later carrying an old wooden chest. Filch laid it on the table in front of Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore opened the trunk and pulled out what looked like an ordinary wooden goblet, however this goblet was filled to the brim with bright blue sparkling flames. Dumbledore placed the flaming goblet on top of the trunk before returning his attention to the students, who were staring up at him with bated breath.

"This is the Goblet of Fire," he said, indicating the flaming cup. "Anyone wishing to enter the Tournament must only place their name in it before this time tomorrow. But take heed, if you are chosen, it constitutes a binding magical contract. Also no one under the age of 17 will be able to compete, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet to personally guarantee that no younger student attempts to enter."

Multitude of groans met this announcement, however the Weasley twins were conspicuous only in their silence, in fact they were grinning.

'That doesn't bode well,' Harry thought with a hidden grin.

A great clattering and scrapping brought Harry back to the present. Dumbledore had obviously dismissed the Hall. Harry stood up with Ron, Hermione and the twins, who were looking positively gleeful.

"All we have to do is fool an Age Line," Fred said excitedly.

"A couple drops of an Aging Potion should do that," George continued

"You know that won't work," Hermione said stiffly. "Dumbledore won't be fooled."

"We don't have to fool Dumbledore," Fred argued.

"Once we get our names in, there's nothing Dumbledore can do about it," George said smugly. "So Harry, Ron you want some Potion?"

Ron turned to Harry and asked, "What do you think?"

"I already told you Ron," Harry said. "I don't want anything to do with this stupid Tournament, I've got enough bloody fame for a lifetime."

"Suit yourself. Balderdash," Fred said as they reached the portrait hole and clambered through.

Harry and Ron bade the others good night and climbed the staircase to their dormitory where Seamus, Dean and Neville were already dressed for bed. They were talking animatedly about the Tournament; Ron was dragged into the conversation. Harry climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Even though the next day was Saturday, Harry, Ron and Hermione woke early and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. And they weren't the only early risers, there were quite a few people mingling around the Entrance Hall where the Goblet of Fire was set up. A thin white line circled the Goblet, ten feet in every direction.

"Has anyone put his or her name in?" Ron asked.

"All the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang lot, only heard about a few from Hogwarts," a third-year girl answered. "The Hufflepuffs have all been talking about Cedric, while there's a rumor abound that Warrington from Slytherin got up early and put his name in."

"Blah we can't have a Slytherin champion," Harry grimaced.

Just then a great cheer echoed through the hall, Fred and George came bounding down the marble staircase.

"What are you two on about?" Harry asked.

"Just done it," Fred said. Seeing Ron's confused look, he continued, "Aging Potion, a couple of drops each since we only need to be a few months older."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't comment. The twins crept to the edge of the Age line, looking nervously excited. Fred took a deep breath and hopped over the line. For a spilt second nothing happened, in fact it was long enough for George to shout and join his brother.

There was a sharp cracking noise and both Weasleys were thrown backward out of the circle. They landed painfully on the stone floor ten feet away; a loud popping sound came from the twins. Twin white, waist length beards sprouted on both Fred and George. The Entrance Hall rang with laughter, the twins joining in once they got a good look at one another.

"I believe the saying is 'I told you so,'" a deep amused voice said from the Great Hall. It was Dumbledore. "You might want to go see Madam Pomprey, she's seeing to a couple of others who decided to age themselves, however their beards have nothing on yours."

The twins headed off to the hospital wing, with Lee in tow, still howling. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed into the Great Hall, chortling.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked, when they had finished breakfast.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"We could go for a walk around the grounds or go see Hagrid," Harry suggested. The other two agreed and they headed down to Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"There you are, been thinking that you forgot where I live," Hagrid cried as the trio appeared.

"Hi Hagrid, sorry we haven't been around, we've just had quite a bit of stuff," Hermione said.

"Aye, got time for a spot of tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes please," Ron said.

Soon rain could be heard smattering on the roof over the crackling of Hagrid's fire. It was very cozy sitting around the fire, sipping tea as Hagrid told them stories of the Marauders. They also had fun trying to guess who would be the Hogwarts' champion. Too soon it was time to head back to the castle for the Halloween Feast and the announcing the Triwizard champions. The rain continued to pound down as they headed up to the castle with Hagrid. As they passed the Beauxbaton carriage, the door approached and Madam Maxine stepped out followed by her students. Hagrid grew quiet when Maxine appeared passed them and a dreamy smile grew over his face as they followed the Headmistress and her students up to the castle.

When they were safely seated at the Gryffindor table, Ron turned to the others and whispered, "Hagrid fancies Maxine."

"That's ridiculous," Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione, just look at him," Ron argued. They glanced up at the staff table where Hagrid was starring starry-eyed at Maxine.

The Feast seemed to drag on as everyone waited for the plates to clear and Dumbledore to finish. Harry barely paid attention to what he was eating; he kept stealing glances up at the staff table. When the plates finally cleared themselves, a sense of palpable suspense fell over the Hall like a dense fog. Even Karkaroff and Maxine looked tense and nervous.

Dumbledore got to his feet, smiling proudly. "It seems that we need only wait a few more minutes before the Goblet makes its decisions," he said. "Now once selected, I ask the champions to walk along the staff table then go through the door to await further instructions."

Dumbledore waved his hand in a grand sweep around the room. The multitude of candles and torches dimmed until the flames coming from the Goblet of Fire became blindingly bright. After a moment, the flames turned a bright red and the Goblet began spitting sparks. A jet of flame shot high into the air, Dumbledore reached out and caught a singed piece of parchment that had been spat out of the Goblet. He glanced at the parchment for a moment before looking up at the anxious students.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore called.

A tall willowy young woman with deep blue eyes and long silvery blonde hair stood up from the Ravenclaw table. She made her way up to the staff table shaking hands with the teachers. Harry noticed that many a boys' heads turned as Fleur walked by, Ron among them. Harry hid a grin at Ron's hangdog expression; it was the same as at the Quidditch World Cup when the Veela had performed.

The applause died away as Fleur vanished into the backroom. Every eye turned back to the Goblet of Fire, and as if it knew that it was being watched, another jet of flame shot out of the Goblet.

"The champion from Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum," Dumbledore said.

Applause once again rang through the Hall. Krum stood up from the Slytherin table and slouched his way past the staff table. Karkaroff's voice could be heard over the applause, congratulating Krum. When Krum disappeared into the other room, a silence fell over the hall that seemed deeper than the Black Lake.

Hardly anyone was breathing, as it was the Hogwarts champion next. Harry felt like something was pressing in on his eardrums, it was suffocating. A third jet of flame spat into the air and a third piece of parchment fluttered through the air. Dumbledore caught it deftly and quickly scanned the parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said. Harry thought that Ron said something but he couldn't be sure because a deafening roar coming from the Hufflepuff table. Every single Hufflepuff had leapt to his or her feet and was pounding, stomping or clapping as loudly as they could. Cedric was wearing a sheepish grin as he walked up to the staff table and shook hands with Dumbledore. The cheering from the Hufflepuff table didn't stop when Cedric disappeared into the other room.

"Excellent, we now have our three champions," Dumbledore announced smiling. "I hope that you will all cheer your hardest for the champions as you will all have a very real input on this…"

He trailed off as the Goblet of Fire began spitting sparks again. Every eye in the Hall was starring at the Goblet as a jet of flame shot out of the cup for the fourth time. As if on automatic pilot, Dumbledore snatched the piece of parchment out of the air. His aged face went pale.

"Harry Potter."

A/N: I've received some reviews about how Harry was able to recognize Karkaroff as a Death Eater, well since Sirius was an Auror before going to Azkaban as well as part of the OotP, he would know who the Death Eaters are. Also, being in Azkaban he probably heard about Karkaroff selling other DEs out to escape prison. Hopefully that clears some things up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for the time being, and hopefully when I'm done I won't have messed them up too much.

The Great Hall seemed to collapse in on Harry. Every head turned, their eyes searching like spotlights.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore's voice broke through the silence.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who were both were looks of shock.

"I didn't enter," Harry said meekly.

"Harry, please come up here," Dumbledore called out.

"Go on Harry," Hermione said, pushing Harry to his feet.

Harry nearly tripped over his robes as he walked up the Hall. Muttering broke out but Harry couldn't hear them, his mind was still reeling in shock. '_How could this have happened? I didn't enter my name, and how did a fourth name come out of the Goblet?_' Harry thought. '_Will I ever have a normal and boring year at Hogwarts?_' His thoughts trailed off as he reached Dumbledore, there was no twinkle in his eye, the Headmaster just pointed to the clear behind the staff table.

Harry went through the door, entering what looked like a lounge. A roaring fire was in the grate; Fleur, Cedric and Krum were all standing near the fire. Cedric must have heard the door open, as he turned around when Harry entered the room.

"Harry?" he asked frowning.

"Yez, do theyz want uz back in the Hall?" Fleur asked in a thick French accent.

Harry was about to answer when the door burst open. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Maxine, Karkaroff, Bagman and Crouch had come storming in. Moody slouched in behind them.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked, grabbing Harry by the shoulders.

"No," Harry answered shortly.

"Did you ask an older student to put your name in?"

"No," Harry repeated.

"But of course he iz lying!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Cedric demanded.

"Mr. Potter has been selected as the fourth Triwizard champion," Bagman exclaimed gleefully.

"What!" Cedric, Fleur and Krum shouted.

"Quite surprising, his name just came out of the Goblet," Bagman said, clapping his hands together.

"But how iz that pozzible, Madam Maxine?" Fleur asked. "That little boy can't have a chance to compete?"

Harry frowned. "Look I don't know what's going on, I didn't enter this bloody Tournament, so I'll be leaving now," he barked.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible," Crouch said curtly from the shadows. "The Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract, you will have to compete."

Harry glared at the man, whipped out his wand and sent a jet of silvery light into the night. Harry stowed his wand back up his sleeve in a practiced move before anyone could even get their hands on their own wands.

"What did you just do?" Crouch growled.

"I've sent a Patronus message to my guardian Sirius Black," Harry said. "I believe since I'm underage. I can't be under a binding magical contract without his permission. Isn't that why you placed the Age restriction Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"I don't have time for this," Crouch snapped. "I'm needed back at the Ministry."

"Too bad," Harry growled. "Because I'm sure that you don't want word getting out that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' is being forced into a dangerous Tournament against his will. Unless that's what the plan was for?"

A strained silence fell over the room.

"What are you talking about?" Bagman asked nervously.

"I didn't put my name in that Goblet, so its obvious that someone else put it in," Harry said.

Karkaroff exclaimed, "Aha!"

"And they did it without my permission or knowledge," Harry continued. "So if I didn't put my name in or ask anyone else to put it in, someone did it in a way to make sure that I was selected."

"That's just like Potter," Snape sneered from the shadows. "Nothing is his fault, he's been flaunting…"

"_Silencio_!" Harry snapped, his wand appearing in his hand as if by magic. "No one asked for your opinion Snivellus," he snarled.

Snape's face reddened. McGonagall had to look away in order to hide her smile.

"Harry, would you please remove the charm from Professor Snape?" Dumbledore said in a deep voice.

"I will, only if he leaves," Harry said coldly. "I don't understand why Snape is here. He's not directly involved in this: you, Karkaroff, Madam Maxine, Mr. Bagman and Crouch are all here because you are the judges for the Tournament. Professor McGonagall is here as my Head of House as well as Deputy Headmistress. But Snape has no business being here."

Dumbledore was dumbstruck. "I see that you don't have an answer, so I'll ask again. Why is Snape here?"

"I believe that Severus can help," Dumbledore said softly, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"How?" Harry snapped. "By belittling me, by insulting my father! By deliberately sabotaging my Potions in class, by Vanishing them and giving me a zero! If you would look past that fat nose of yours, you would see that on my exams, my Potions grade is a solid E, yet during class Snape is constantly giving me a failing grade."

"Professor Snape has control over discipline in his classroom," Dumbledore muttered.

"And YOU'RE THE BLOODY HEADMASTER!" Harry roared. The fire in the grate flared almost to the point it burst out of control.

"What's going on?" a new voice barked out. Sirius had arrived, with Remus right behind him.

"Sirius," Harry grinned. "Moony."

"We got your message cub, care to explain what's going on?" Sirius said coming up and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry was selected as the Fourth Triwizard Champion," Bagman said excitedly.

"What?" Padfoot and Moony shouted.

"I didn't enter," Harry said quickly.

Remus turned to the others, "What are our options?"

"The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract," Crouch said. "Potter must compete."

"How can someone be forced to enter a contract?" Sirius asked. "If Harry didn't enter, then whoever entered his name has to compete instead."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that," Dumbledore said heavily. "The contract considers the name that is selected not who entered said name."

"That's bloody idiotic," Harry and Sirius exclaimed.

"So anyone could have entered anyone else's name?" McGonagall asked horrified. Dumbledore bowed his head.

"The Age Line was placed to make sure that no one underage could put their name in," the Headmaster said.

"So that at least takes Harry off the hook for putting his name in," Sirius said.

"But still, how stupid are you Dumbledore? You couldn't just put up a ward that made sure that the names matched the person who placed it in the Goblet," Remus snarled.

"Anyway, if Harry has to compete then why not call off the Tournament, making it a draw then redraw the Champions," Sirius suggested. "Or just have the same three Champions compete in the next one."

"Unacceptable," Crouch said quickly.

"Why, because Fudge and the Ministry doesn't want to look like idiots," Sirius barked. "Yet that would be very hard."

"We don't know what will happen if we call off the Tournament," Bagman said. "Nothing could happen or it could breach the contract."

"Great so I'm stuck in a Catch-22," Harry muttered. Everyone except Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore and McGonagall looked confused at the Muggle phrase. "I don't want to compete, but I don't want to lose my magic or make the others lose their magic because of me."

"So what do we do now?" Sirius asked. "It's obvious this is some plot to get Harry into the Tournament, but why and who?"

"The Goblet of Fire is a very powerful magical object, so only an extremely powerful Confundus Charm would have made it spit out a fourth name," Moody growled. "Well beyond the power of any student here at Hogwarts."

"And how would you know this Mad-Eye," Karkaroff sneered. "I find it quite interesting that you were able to figure it out so quickly."

"I've got plenty of experience in figuring out the thoughts of Dark Wizards, if you recall Igor," Mad-Eye growled, his beady and magical eyes fixed on the Durmstrang Headmaster.

"That's enough Alastor and you too Igor," Dumbledore rumbled. "What we must do is figure out why Harry's name came out of the Goblet?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry said to the room at large, everyone turned to him. "This has got to be some plot by Voldemort to kill me or something, though I have no idea why he would use a third-party. Normally, he likes the up front and personal approach."

A shiver ran through the room at the name.

"Now Harry, why would you think that?" Bagman asked.

"Well considering, every year I've been here I've had multiple near-death experiences, so this seems like the perfect opportunity for me to get killed and for it to look like an accident. Three dangerous tasks, that are all way out of my range, what else is new?" Harry said mockingly. "If there's no way for me not to compete, then can we just get this over with?

"Right then," Mr. Crouch said stiffly. "The first task will take place on November 24th. You will not be told what the task constitutes because courage in the face of the unknown, as well as quick thinking, are valuable assets for a wizard to possess. You will only be allowed your wand."

"Right then, is that all?" Harry said. Sirius and Remus snickered. "Well, it's been a long night and I have a feeling that I'm going to have some explaining to do back up at Gryffindor Tower."

"Well then, if that's all, why don't we all retire for the evening?" Dumbledore said. Maxine and Karkaroff left the room swiftly with their champions before another word could be spoken. "Harry, Cedric why don't you go back to your dorms, I'm sure that your housemates would want to celebrate with you and you wouldn't want to deprive them a chance to make a mess and a great deal of noise?"

"Cedric sure can but I won't be celebrating this. I'm competing under false pretenses as an unwilling participant," Harry said. He turned to leave but a cough brought his attention back to the room.

"Harry, would you please release the Silencing Charm from Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius and Remus looked at Harry.

"I'm surprised that Snivellus hasn't finished it out," Harry smirked. "It's one of my mother's charms, you know the Muggle saying, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything,' so all Snape has to do is stop thinking about insulting me or my father and the charm will break."

Sirius and Lupin had to stuff their fists into their mouths to keep from bursting out laughing. Even McGonagall had to look away. Snape looked furious, his face turning a shade of puce that Uncle Vernon would have been proud of.

"And if he can't do that, then he'll have to wait until morning for the charm to wear off," Harry smiled. And without another word, Harry swept out of the room, Sirius and Remus rushed after him.

"Hold on there cub, did you really use Lily's spell?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, that'll stick it to Snape. He never could take it that someone was cleverer than him, add in the fact that his worst enemy used one of his former flames curses on him, I doubt I'll get another point in Potions for the next three years," Harry said with a shrug.

"If he tries anything, go to McGonagall or send us Hedwig," Lupin said. "We both know that Dumbledore won't do a thing about Snape."

"Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious Harry," Sirius said as they reached the Fat Lady. "We'll try and get Dumbledore to agree to let us help you catch up to the others."

"And if he doesn't agree?" Harry asked.

"Then we'll help you anyway," Remus said with a Marauder's grin. "He knows that you didn't enter and I'm sure that Maxine and Karkaroff will do everything in their power to make sure that their Champions have a leg up. Dumbledore is too noble and forgiving for his own good."

"Don't I know it," Harry said with a sheepish grin.

"True but with you, cub, have the sense to not go overboard," Sirius said chuckling. "You might be noble and have a saving-people-thing but you know that some people just can't change."

Harry nodded. "I'll owl you guys tomorrow. Good night," he said to the elder men. "Balderdash," Harry muttered, the portrait swung open. Harry was almost knocked backward by the roar of noise. Dozens of hands grabbed him by the robes and yanked him inside.

"How did you do it?" George asked in amazement. "And without a beard?"

"Excellent!" Fred grinned.

"At least, there will be a Gryffindor fighting for the honor of Hogwarts," Angelina Johnson said.

"Yeah, you can pay Cedric back for the Quidditch match last year," Katie Bell said swooping in.

"I didn't enter," Harry said. But no one heard him; they were all clamoring around him, clapping him on the back or shooting him thumbs up.

"Soronus!" Harry barked, pointing his wand at his throat. "I DIDN'T ENTER NOR DID I ASK SOMEONE ELSE TO ENTER FOR ME!" His magically magnified voice echoed around the room, rattling the windows. "But because of someone's piss poor idea of a joke, I'm stuck. Now get out of my way, I'm going to bed."

Harry stormed his way through the crowd and raced up to his dorm.

"So you got away from your adoring public?" a snide voice came from the shadows of one of the beds. It was Ron.

'Not this again,' Harry thought savagely. "In case you didn't hear me down there, Ronald," Harry snarled. "I didn't enter this bloody Tournament. I told you that I didn't want to when we first heard about it on the train, and I told you again this morning. I have enough on my plate to worry about this stupid publicity stunt."

"Right, the famous Harry Potter thinks he's so clever. Dumbledore's letting you compete, so you can drop the act," Ron said.

"It's not an act you jealous prat," Harry roared. "I didn't enter, I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself. And if you think I like being famous, then you don't know me at all."

Without another word, Harry climbed into bed and quickly put up a silencing and privacy charm, shutting out one of the four people that he had hoped would believe him.

A/N: Hopefully this chapter gets posted. I got a message saying that chapter 8 and 9 weren't working, so I've reposted them. Also, I tried to add more depth to Harry's relationship with Sirius and Remus, I'm trying to add more to that in later chapters as well. Next chapter, we will hear Hermione's theory on Ron's behavior.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for the time being and hopefully I won't mess them up too much.

Harry awoke the next morning in a cold sweat, his T-shirt sticking to his chest and covers gripping his arms and legs like vines. Clutching his throbbing head, Harry tried to recall what had woken him.

He had been in the room with Voldemort and Wormtail. Voldemort was happy, as he had received a message from someone.

"Excellent," Riddle hissed. "It seems that my servant has completed the first stage of the plan. Harry Potter must compete or lose his magic, either way I am one step closer to my vengeance."

"My Lord…" Wormtail trembled.

"Now Harry Potter will soon be delivered into my clutches," Voldemort hissed in laughter.

Shivering, Harry rolled out of bed. Glancing around, he saw that Ron's bed was empty. Scowling, Harry left the dormitory and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Harry," a very familiar voice cried out as Harry reached the bottom of the marble staircase. He turned and saw Hermione chasing after him, carrying a stack of toast in a napkin.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to have everyone starring at you this morning," she said.

"Yeah thanks for that. But how is it different from every other day here," Harry growled. Hermione nodded sadly.

"I guess," she said. "But I thought we could take a walk down by the lake."

"Sure."

They left the crowded castle and headed down to the lake. Harry ate the toast silently, his brows furrowed in thought as he looked over the glass smooth water. "Have you seen Ron this morning?" he asked as they approached their favorite tree.

"Yes, at breakfast," Hermione said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"He doesn't believe me," Harry whispered. "I figured as much."

"Actually I think he does." When Harry gave her an incredulous look, Hermione continued, "Isn't it obvious, Ron's jealous."

"Of what? He's acting like a prat, does he think I want this?" Harry scoffed.

"He's jealous of you. You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, youngest Quidditch player in a century and now the youngest Triwizard Champion," Hermione said. "And Ron has always thought that he had to live up to his brothers, thinking that he was overshadowed by their accomplishments. And with you being his best friend, he again is in the shadow but this time of the Boy-Who-Lived. People don't see him, Ron Weasley, they only sees Harry Potter's best friend or Fred and George's brother."

"And that's not my fault," Harry snarled. "Has he done anything to make himself stand out? No, he just sits back and thinks that everything will fall into place. Does he really think I want all this attention and fame? Does he realize what it has cost me? My parents, my personal life, everywhere I go people are always pointing at my scar. No one sees me as Harry; they only see this bloody scar. I would trade all of it for what he has. A loving family, friends that would do anything for him but all he does is moan and groan about how bad he's got it."

"I know Harry but…" Hermione began.

"No buts Hermione," Harry growled. "I hate having people stare at me, and now my best mate doesn't believe me. He's got to get over this jealousy, I've never lorded anything over him. He's been with me most of the time anyway, he should be proud of the way he's handled himself. First year, sacrificing himself in the chess game, second year, going into the Forbidden Forest and meeting with Aragog as well as going down to the Chamber with me. Last year, standing up to whom he thought was a mass-murderer, putting himself in front of me. I couldn't ask for a better friend but he really needs to mature."

"I wonder if it's because of his mother," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, look at Mrs. Weasley, she's always trying to control everything. She doesn't let her children try anything or take any risks and if they do, she berates them. Bill and Charlie have very successful careers but does she care? No, she wanted them to go into the Ministry like Mr. Weasley and Percy because it was safe. She treats Ginny and Ron as they'll fall apart any second, she doesn't let them try things. My mother is protective but Mrs. Weasley takes it to the next level. It could be that Ron isn't as mature as us."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at our childhoods," Hermione said. "Neither of us had any friends before coming to Hogwarts, we were alone and had to grow up quickly. Ron didn't have that issue; Mrs. Weasley coddled him and Ginny as they grew up. She wants them to be her children forever. And while they will always be her children, she has to realize that they also have to grow up and become their own persons."

Harry frowned. He thought back to the night he spent at the Burrow over the summer, the conversation when he had brought up training. Mrs. Weasley had been shocked that someone as young him was training to fight.

"I guess you're right. But Ron needs to realize that nothing comes to you without hard work," Harry said. Hermione nodded. "You believe that I didn't enter right?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here with you," Hermione said, slapping him upside the head.

A wave of relief washed over Harry. He should have known that Hermione would believe him. She had always been there for him even if she was going against the grain. Last term when Harry had received the Firebolt, Hermione went behind his back to McGonagall just to make sure that he was safe, not caring about his reaction when he found out. Looking back, Harry realized that he was more disappointed in Hermione, rather than really angry with her. He wished that she had come to him before going to the professor. 'But then would I have let her go through with it?' he thought.

"Hermione, I never did say thank you for what you did last year," Harry said softly. "I'm sorry I treated you so badly, it's just no one had ever spent so much money on me before and for some reason I thought that you going to McGonagall was your way of saying that I didn't deserve it or some stupid like that."

"It's ok Harry, that's what friends are for," she said. "Never having to say you're sorry or thank you."

"Come on let's go back to the castle. I want to go and try to talk some sense into Ron," Harry said, standing up. He pulled her up with him.

"What do we have here, Scarhead and the Mudblood," a sickeningly familiar voice drawled. They turned to see Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle blocking the doorway.

"So Scarhead, I've got a bet with my father on how long you'll last in the Tournament?"

"Congrats Malfoy, but I can guarantee that I'll last longer than you would," Harry growled. "And I'm sure that you would have wet yourself as soon as you realized what you had done if you were chosen. But then again, I doubt the Goblet isn't thick enough to pick a sniveling, slimy coward like you whose only vocabulary consists of insults and 'my father.'"

A pink tinge had crept up Malfoy's deathly pale cheeks. "My father…"

Harry broke out laughing. "There you go Draco," Harry sneered. "Are you a broken record or what? You can't do anything without the fact of having your father behind you. How about you grow some balls and a spine?

The two Gryffindors pushed their way through the dumbstruck Slytherins and headed toward the marble staircase. Malfoy spun, his hand groping for his want when a sharp baritone laved with venom and deep with unfathomable power boomed out from around the entrance hall.

"If you cast a spell, Malfoy, you'll regret it," the voice said. Malfoy looked up, emerald green eyes were glaring through him and lit with some inner fire. "I'll challenge you to a wizard's duel and you won't be able to use Filch to get out of it."

The other students in the entrance hall were transfixed by the display. Throughout the castle, energy could be felt pouring off of Harry.

"What's going on here?" a silky voice cut through the air. Snape had just arrived from the dungeons.

"Nothing sir," Harry said coldly. "Just a disappointment between students."

"Potter attacked me," Malfoy whined. Snape's head snapped around, his mouth twisting into a predatory grin. Outraged cries filled the hall as witnesses voiced their protest.

"Silence!" Snape roared. "Let's see, that'll be fifty points from Gryffindor and two weeks detention Potter."

"NO!" Harry's voice boomed.

"No Potter, well that's just earned you twenty more points off and another week's detention," Snape sneered. His smile was baring his yellow teeth.

"That's enough Severus," McGonagall's curt voice cracked like a whip. Every head spun to the Transfiguration professor. "Now what's going on?"

"Snape is being his usual greasy self," Harry barked. A collective gasp rang through the hall.

"Why you…" Snape began.

"Enough," McGonagall said. "Five points from Gryffindor for insulting a professor. Now then what's the meaning of all this?"

"Potter attacked Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered.

"Did he?" McGonagall asked. "Did you witness the attack?" Snape nodded. "Then what spell did Mr. Potter use? I don't see any negative effects on Mr. Malfoy."

Snape blanched. "It was some spell that I didn't recognize surely Black and that thing have been teaching him," he said, recovering quickly.

There was a great blast, knocking everyone off their feet. A flash of light and a blur found Harry standing over Snape, his wand drawn aimed right between Snape's beady eyes.

"If you ever insult Remus Lupin again, I will kill you," Harry's voice growled out, every syllable perfectly audible.

"Harry," Hermione cried, wrenching his arm aside. Snape slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Mr. Potter put your wand away this instant and come with me," McGonagall barked. Harry stowed his want but not before giving Snape and Malfoy one final glare, before allowing Hermione to drag him aside.

"Now then, would someone please tell what the bloody hell is going on?" McGonagall cursed when she, Harry and Hermione entered her office.

Hermione quickly recounted the story, as Harry still looked murderous. McGonagall's lips thinned as the story went on. When Hermione had finished, they were barely visible.

"I can't believe that man's audacity. Don't worry Mr. Potter, those points will be reinstated, except for the ones I took and you won't have detention," McGonagall ranted.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said. "It's probably for the best, because I'm sure if you put the two of us in a room together along, only one would be coming out."

Hermione and McGonagall paled at the thought. "But what about Potions Harry?" Hermione asked. "You know that he's going to try and retaliate during class."

A positively evil grin formed on Harry's face as he turned to face Hermione. McGonagall groaned. "Oh I know that look, it's the same as your father's when he would come up with a prank."

"Professor McGonagall, isn't it true that the Triwizard Champions are exempt from end of year exams?" McGonagall nodded. "Well then, if I don't have to take the exam, why should I have to attend class?"

Identical grins formed on Hermione and McGonagall's faces. "I don't see that being a problem Mr. Potter," the Head of Gryffindor said. "Though you do know that this will not sit well with some others."

"I know," Harry said. "But my relationship with Snape will well known so that should help. And I do plan on doing all the fourth-year work as well as attending some classes, if only to annoy Snape and take some of the heat off of my classmates."

"You're right," Hermione said. "Ron is going to blow his top when he hears about this."

"Probably but he knows how Snape treats me. And hopefully with me in the classroom Snape will focus more on me rather than Ron or Neville," Harry said. "And I'll make sure I bring you some memories of class Professor. Snape is a terribly teacher, all he does is write the instructions on the board then spends the rest of class making snide comments against everyone not in Slytherin. Like I told Dumbledore last night, Snape has been cooking my grades ever since I came to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean 'cooking your grades'?" McGonagall asked.

"It means that he's been deliberately giving me lower grades than I deserve. I'm not saying I'm a brilliant Potions maker but I'm better than my grades indicate. I don't know how many times Snape has vanished my Potion and given me a zero because it's not perfect while some Slytherin students can't put a cauldron right side up."

"Is this true Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Professor Snape has been nothing but unprofessional since our first class of first year. He immediately singled Harry out and asked him three questions that were O.W.L level, as well as allowing Malfoy and other Slytherins to sabotage Harry's work then blame Harry for it."

McGonagall looked shocked. "I never knew. I just thought that you had inherited your father's Potion ability rather than your mother's."

"Of course not, I'm sure that old Lemon Drop has been hiding my results," Harry snarled. "Its funny how he seems to know everything that happens in the castle yet doesn't do anything to curb Snape from showing blatant favoritism to the Slytherins."

"Well then, you both have given me much to think about. It's getting late, you two should get down for dinner," McGonagall said. Harry and Hermione recognized the dismissal and left the office.

"Hermione, I don't feel like dealing with all the stares in the Great Hall. I got enough of it last night," Harry said. "Let's go down to the kitchens."

"But Harry, students aren't allowed in the kitchens and you don't know where they are?"

"Who said that?" Harry smirked, pulling out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map quickly inked into existence. The majority of the dots, including all the teachers were in the Great Hall. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

Harry led Hermione off the Entrance Hall and down a couple of staircases before coming to a portrait of bowl of fruit. Reaching up, he tickled the pear. It shivered and Hermione swore she heard a giggle coming from the portrait. A silver handle appeared and Harry pulled it open. The door swung open reveling a high ceilinged room that was seemed to be the size of the Great Hall. There were four long tables situated just like they would the House tables in the Great Hall. All around them, dozens of house elves were scurrying around the room, placing platters of food and drink on the tables only for them to disappear a moment later, most likely reappearing on the tables in the room above them.

"Hello there," Harry said loudly. "If it's not too much trouble, I was hoping to get two dinners for myself and my friend here?"

Within a minute, Harry and Hermione had a platter of sandwiches and two flagons of pumpkin juice. After thanking the elves, the duo made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to eat. The common room was graciously empty when they arrived. Harry and Hermione sat down at their favorite table by the fire. They had just finished eating when the portrait hole opened and a very familiar red head entered.

"Ron," Harry said stiffly. The red head snorted.

"What do you want Potter?" Ron snarled.

"He just wants to talk to you Ron," Hermione said.

"So you're taking his side then Hermione. Think that he's innocent in this."

"Yes I am," Hermione snapped. "Harry didn't enter the Tournament. Someone set him up. I know you don't really believe that Harry entered."

"Yes I do," Ron snarled, though with slight hesitation. "He always gets whatever he wants. The rich and famous Harry Potter, lording it over everyone else."

"And pray tell, how have I been doing that?" Harry asked quietly. "I didn't even know magic existed until I got my Hogwarts letter. My parents were murdered when I was one year old, I was sent to my relatives who hated me from the word go. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs for ten years, I was treated like a house elf as my 'family' tried to 'stomp the magic out of me'. So Ron, do you really think that you want my life? You living alone with a family that despises and fears you, no Mum or Dad, no brothers or Ginny. Forced to work from sunup to sundown, I didn't even know my own name until I was five years old when my teacher asked. I was always called 'Freak' or 'boy' at the Dursleys."

Harry hadn't wanted to go this route but once he had started, it was like an avalanche, spilling out of his mouth without censor. Hermione had tears welling in her eyes, while Ron's face was deathly pale, his mouth hanging open. "You know only a little of what I had to go through when you and the twins rescued me before second year, remember pulling those bars off my window," Harry snarled. Ron bowed his head.

"I didn't know I had any money until I went to Gringotts that first time," Harry continued. "I've offered to spilt my vault with your parents but they said no. I never had anything before coming to Hogwarts; so don't complain about having a hard life. You know that I hate my fame; no one looks at me as Harry, just Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, except for Hermione and at least I thought you did."

Ron looked down at the floor, Harry could see that his ears were tinged red, though he wasn't sure if it was anger, embarrassment or shame.

"Look Ron, you're a good bloke but you've got to get over this jealousy," Harry said. "If you want to be thought of as Ron Weasley, you need to work for it. Look at Bill, Charlie and the twins; they have worked hard for where they are now. Do you really think that their lives just fell into their laps? No, they had to work for it. You're a smart mate Ron; just look at your chess game but you can't just think that everything will be given to you?"

"I hope this gets through to you Ron," Harry said standing up. "You were my first friend, and I've rather not lose you but friendship is a two-way street. Good night Hermione, Ron."

Harry disappeared up the stairs leaving Ron and Hermione standing in the common room. Hermione gave Ron her patented 'McGonagall' stare before retiring for the night as well, leaving Ron standing in the middle of the common room.

A/N: I know a lot of people like to bash Ron, he's easy to bash. However, I don't really want to bash Ron, just give him a good kick up the ass. He's an ok bloke but he needs to grow up, and that's what I'm attempting to do. If you have any ideas that would help me, they would be much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for the time being, and hopefully when I'm done they won't be too messed up.

The next day showed how fickle the Wizarding world truly was. Nearly every non-Gryffindor believed that Harry had somehow entered the Tournament himself in order to gain more fame. Quite a few Gryffindors believed the hype as well, though the majority saw Harry's side of the story. Harry could understand the Hufflepuffs cold dislike of him, they thought that Harry had stolen their champion's glory, and Hufflepuff House rarely got any glory. He expected nothing less from the Slytherins but vicious insults and slurs, weather it be on principle or because Harry had helped Gryffindor beat them in Quidditch so much.

Harry had hoped the Ravenclaws would support both he and Cedric but that hope fell short as many of the 'Claws sided with the 'Puffs and believed that Harry had entered the Tournament. In fact, Harry could count the number of people who believed him on two hands: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the twins. Harry thought that Ron might be coming around after the dressing down Harry had given him last night.

Harry was able to find solace in the training regiment that Sirius and Remus had created for him. He would run around the castle twice every morning before classes then during lunch and dinner, retire to the Room of Requirement, a hidden room that the Marauders had found during their time at Hogwarts, and practice all types of offensive and defensive magic. Hermione usually joined him.

However that solace was quickly quashed as the first Potions lesson arrived. Harry had been avoiding Malfoy and the Slytherins ever since he had been named champion as well his showdown with the slimy ferret.

Harry and Hermione sat at the back of the Potions classroom; Ron was also in the back but sat with Dean and Seamus. Harry wanted to sit as far away from Snape as possible, he knew that the vindictive git would try something during class. But Harry was ready; he had reinforced his Occlumency shields the right before. He also put an Unbreakable charm on his flask.

Snape swept into the dungeon, robes billowing behind him. "Settle down," he hissed. "Now today we will be creating a potion that normally shows up on the O.W.L examinations, the Draught of Living Death. The instructions are on the board and ingredients are in the cupboard. Get to work."

Harry scanned through the instructions after he had gathered all the necessary ingredients. He wanted to make sure that he got everything on each line before moving on to the next set of instructions.

The classroom creaked open, drawing Harry's attention from his cauldron. Colin Creevey had just walked into the classroom. Catching Harry's eye, he waved before walking up to Snape's desk.

"Excuse me sir, but Harry Potter is supposed to come with me," Creevey said. "Mr. Bagman has asked all the champions to attend a sort of ceremony for the Tournament."

"Mr. Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," Snape sneered.

"Sir, I'm sorry but Mr. Bagman and Professor Dumbledore insisted…"

"Fine, get out of my sight!" Snape barked. "Leave your things you will finish this later."

"Sir, he won't be returning afterwards," Colin said meekly.

Snape gritted his teeth but waved his hand, which Harry took as permission to leave. He quickly gathered his things and followed Colin out of the classroom.

"Colin, what's this ceremony thing?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, but I think that the Daily Prophet is going to be there."

"Great just what I need," Harry scowled.

"Well here we are Harry," Colin said when they came to a non-descript looking door. "Good luck."

Harry nodded to the younger boy before opening the door. He entered a classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in some time.

Cedric, Krum and Fleur were sitting in plush armchairs talking amongst themselves. Karkaroff and Maxine were off to the side with Bagman and Crouch, Dumbledore conspicuous in his absence. A witch with heavily curled hair was standing a corner with a short squat man carrying a large camera. Bagman saw that Harry had arrived and brought him over to the others.

"Now that our fourth champion has arrived we can begin the Wand Weighing," Bagman said. Seeing Harry's confused look, he explained, "It's just to make sure that your wands are in tip-top condition since they are your biggest tool in the Tournament."

Harry nodded; the witch with blonde, curly hair leapt to her feet and bustled over.

"Oh Harry, this is Rita Skeeter, reporter for the _Daily Prophet_," Bagman said. Harry's eyes narrowed at the name.

"Well hello there Harry," Rita simpered. "I was hoping that we could have a little chat…"

"No thank you," Harry said brusquely. "I don't want anything to do with a reporter who only thinks about money and ruining people's reputation than actually getting the facts right."

Rita's eyes flashed. "Now see here little boy…"

The words trailed off as Harry snapped his fingers. Rita gaped like a fish yet no sound came out.

"Now why don't you go sit down and do what reporters are supposed to do…report the facts not make them up," Harry growled. Around the room, everyone was looking at Harry, with looks varying from astonishment to calculating.

The door opened once again, Dumbledore stepped through followed closely by Mr. Ollivander. Harry was slightly surprised to see the wizened wandmaker but 'who better to inspect our wands than Ollivander,' he thought.

Ollivander proceeded to the center of the room and called the champions forward one at a time. Harry learned that Fleur was part Veela, which answered why so many boys seemed to fall over their feet when she walked past. He had to stifle a chuckle when he remembered Ron's reaction to the Veela at the World Cup, though that chuckled quickly died as Fleur turned toward him.

Ollivander deemed Krum and Cedric's wands acceptable before it was Harry's turn. He handed Ollivander his holly wand, making sure that the wrist holster that he kept his father's wand was hidden from view. He had a feeling that him having two wands would be frowned upon.

"This wand is very special indeed as is its owner," Ollivander mused out loud as he examined Harry's wand.

Harry hoped that the wandmaker wouldn't revel his wand's connection to Voldemort's, Skeeter would probably explode. 'Then again,' Harry chuckled to himself.

"You're wand is in perfect condition Mr. Potter," Ollivander announced handing Harry his wand, grip first. Harry pocketed his wand and turned to leave.

"Hold on a mo," Bagman cried. "We've still got pictures to take."

"Go ahead and take them but I'm not part of them, since I'm an official champion," Harry said, still walking toward the door. He stormed out the door; missing the calculating look that Rita Skeeter had on her heavily made up face.

Out in the corridor, Harry was making his way toward the Gryffindor common room. He was still steaming about having to participate in this stupid Tournament, and if he was going to have to compete, then he'd just that. Only do the three tasks, not take some stupid pictures.

"Harry!" a very familiar yet welcome voice cried out. Harry looked up it was Sirius.

"Sirius," Harry grinned broadly, rushing over to his godfather.

"Hey there cub, how you doing?" And don't give me that 'I'm fine' stick," Sirius said in a mock scolding tone.

"Honestly, I don't know what I am," Harry replied. "With this stupid Tournament that they're making me compete in, Ron being an immature prat and everyone believing that I entered myself, sometimes I feel like just taking off even if this stupid contract takes my magic. If it weren't Hermione, I probably would have done something really stupid."

"Like nearly kill Snivellus," Sirius said with a grin. Harry just shrugged. "Look, Harry I'm sure whatever he did, he deserved it but you've got to be careful. You can't show too much of what've you learned or you'll be in even more danger."

"I know but honestly, I've started to get used to being in mortal danger all the time so it's lost a bit of its luster. But I want to make sure that my friends don't get hurt in the crossfire," Harry said.

Sirius nodded, "Well all I can offer is just to keep your eyes peeled and your guard up."

"Will do. And besides, I just came from this Wand Weighing thing and they only checked my wand," Harry said with a Marauder worthy grin. Sirius returned it with one of his own.

"Good job. You're done with classes' right? Why don't we go up to the Room and practice some dueling?" Sirius suggested.

"That sounds great."

The bell rang signaling the end of morning lessons just as Harry and Sirius reached the Room of Requirement.

'_I need a place to train where we won't be interrupted,_' Harry thought as he walked past the tapestry of the dancing trolls three times. When he opened his eyes, Harry saw a door appear from nowhere. Harry and Sirius walked inside, finding the Room to have configured itself into a training gym complete with a dueling platform, bookshelves filled with Defense books and some exercise free weight equipment.

"Ronald," Hermione asked as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Not since he left during Potions," Ron said. "Lucky git."

"How thick are you Ronald Weasley?" Hermione shrieked. "Do you really think that Harry wants this?"

"Hermione, calm down. It was a joke, I was just saying that Harry got out of Potions."

"Oh," Hermione blushed.

"Really Hermione, you need to lighten up. I know that I haven't been a great friend to either you or Harry. I am sorry; I've been thinking about what Harry said last night. And he was right, its just I grew up with stories of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. How he grew up in a giant castle, with servants waiting on him hand and foot, being rich and all that? And then when I first met Harry, I was stunned. He was nothing like the stories described, then when the twins and I rescued him from the Dursleys after first year I saw how truly wrong I was. Last night, I had a nightmare."

"So, Harry gets them all the time," Hermione said.

"I know I'm there. But let me finish," Ron said sharply. "I dreamed that I was Harry, I've had that dream before. Being rich, famous, and powerful, who wouldn't want to dream of that. But then the dream changed, I found myself actually being Harry, the nightmare of his parents being killed, being effected by the Dementors, his bone-chilling fear but at the same time embracing the fact that he could hear his parents, even though he was hearing them screaming that night, him facing the basilisk. I was terrified even though it was just a dream. And I realized that I'm very happy that I'm Ron Weasley, not Harry Potter. I don't know how he deals with it."

Hermione smiled as she saw her friend grow up before her eyes. "I don't think any of us do, but that's what makes Harry so special. But he doesn't have to deal with it alone, he's got us, Professor Lupin and Sirius to help him," she said.

"Right but first I have to apologize to Harry for being such a prat," Ron said. "But since neither of us know where he's at, why don't we eat?"

Hermione giggled. While Ron might be growing up, somethings would never change.

When the bell rang signaling the start of afternoon lessons Harry was still missing. The fourth year Gryffindors were queued outside Professor Moody's classroom waiting for class to start. Hermione was looking up and down the corridor, her hair whipping frantically looking for the familiar shock of ebony hair.

"What do we have here?" drawled Malfoy as the Slytherins arrived. "Have the Weasel and Mudblood finally ditched Scarhead? Given him up as a bad job?"

"Sod off Ferret," Ron barked.

"Or what?" the Slytherin said smugly, glancing around the corridor. The rest of the Slytherins had arrived, all had their wands our and pointed at the Gryffindors. "Don't even think about it Weasel."

"You should be heeding your own advice," a low menacing baritone echoed up and down the hallway. Harry had arrived; he was walking toward them as if nothing was going on. However Hermione noticed that Harry's eyes were flashing and he had his hands deep in his pockets.

'Probably around his wand,' Hermione thought as Harry strode toward them.

"Looky here, the Hogwarts Champion has graced us with his presence," Malfoy sneered. "Decided to walk among the mortals, have you Potter?"

Harry looked around, with a confused look on his face. "I don't see Cedric here, so you still haven't been graced by the Hogwarts Champion's presence. And with the way you were talking about him and add in the fact that you only hang out with Dumb and Dumber there, I wonder what plans you have for Cedric?"

Hermione and the Gryffindors sniggered as the implications of Harry's statement sunk in.

"So please Malfoy, step aside I'd like to go to class and not have to deal with your idiocy today," Harry said. "And besides, I don't think that Cedric swings that way, from what I heard, sorry to step on your dreams." He sidestepped the stunned Slytherin as the Gryffindors roared with laughter.

"Why you…" Malfoy spluttered. His wand spun toward Harry, the hallway quickly cleared.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Malfoy," Harry said in a cool, controlled tone that sent shivers up Hermione's spine. His voice was laced with power.

Malfoy's mouth twisted in a snarl and a bright blue light gathered at the tip of his wand.

"_Diffindo_!" Malfoy cried, the curse sped toward Harry, whose back was still to Malfoy.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in warning. But the warning was moot as Harry spun in place, his wand flashing in a blur. Malfoy's curse dissipated against a shimmering blue shield while a jet of red light struck Malfoy's wand hand, causing him to drop his wand.

"I think you're familiar with that particular spell Malfoy, how long did it take you before you were able to 'handle your wand' after the last time?" Harry said. Ron and Hermione laughed as they remembered Harry's explanation of the spell.

"What's going on here?" a silky voice asked from up the corridor. It was Snape.

"Potter attacked me," Malfoy whined. Cried erupted from the Gryffindors in Harry's defense.

"Silence!" Snape hissed. "That'll be twenty points from Gryffindor Potter for an unprovoked attack on a fellow student."

Harry stood there looking at Snape in a cool detached manner. Snape was sneering at Harry as if baiting him to retaliate. But Harry shrugged and turned around, walking away up the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Snape cried.

"I'm going to Professor McGonagall's office and then to the Headmaster," Harry said coolly. "I think that they'll be very interested in the memory that I'll be showing them."

"I don't think so Potter, you are going to come with me," Snape shouted, his normally pale face blotchy.

"I'm sorry Professor but I have a pressing engagement that needs my immediate attention," Harry said. Turning to Hermione, he continued, "Can you tell Professor Moody where I've gone and I'll see him later to find out what I missed?"

Hermione nodded numbly. Harry flashed her a quick grin before continuing up the corridor, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

Harry reached Professor McGonagall's office and knocked firmly twice. The door opened a few seconds later and Professor McGonagall's face appeared.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" she snapped. "Shouldn't you be in Defense?"

"Yes but I need you to accompany me to the Headmaster's office. I wish to lodge a formal complaint against Professor Snape."

McGonagall's eyebrows flew into her hair. "What is the nature of your complaint?"

"If its anything to you, I'd like to show it to you and Dumbledore at the same time," Harry said.

"Very well, let's go."

They reached the gargoyle where McGonagall gave the password. As they walked up the staircase, raised voices could be heard coming from the office. Harry hid a grin as recognized the voices.

McGonagall knocked and then led Harry into the office. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, while Snape was scowling in the corner.

Ah, Professor McGonagall and Mr. Potter, what bring you…"

"Cut the grandfather act Professor, you know exactly why I'm here. I invited Professor McGonagall along because as my head of house, I thought that she would find this illuminating," Harry barked. McGonagall looked stunned at Harry's blatant disrespect of the Headmaster but before she could say this, Harry continued.

"I wish to lodge a formal complaint against Severus Snape for abuse of power and just being an all around grease ball."

"Why you little…" Snape began but he was cut off by a raised hand from Professor Dumbledore.

"And why do you wish to lodge this complaint," he said.

"Professor Snape took twenty points from Gryffindor because he alleges that I unprovoked attacked Mr. Malfoy," Harry said. "He refused to listen to anyone aside from Mr. Malfoy before passing judgment."

Well Harry, Professor…"

"I'm not done. I can show you a memory of what really happened to prove my innocence. If you would please provide a Pensive?"

Dumbledore got up from his desk and from a cabinet, pulled out a large stone basin. Harry placed his wand to his temple and concentrated. Slowly taking his wand off his temple, a slivery thread of gaseous liquid hung off it. Harry placed the memory in the Pensive.

"_Projecto Memorus!_" he said.

The memory displayed itself, hovering above the office. McGonagall's lips became thinner and thinner as the event showed itself. Snape's own face kept switching from red to white faster than a traffic signal. Dumbledore's face paled but only slightly, the usual twinkle long gone. When the memory ended and sunk back into the Pensive, a terse silence fell over the office.

"There you have it," Harry said simply, placing the memory back in his head.

McGonagall turned on Snape faster than the Golden Snitch. "Explain yourself," she barked.

"I don't have to answer to you. I was well within my right to punish Potter…"

"For what, defending himself against a cowardly and disgraceful attack by Mr. Malfoy."

"Potter provoked Malfoy. Potter insulted Malfoy."

"Oh so I can't insult a Slytherin but they can call Hermione and other Muggleborns 'Mudblood' even right in front of you, or call the Weasleys 'blood-traitors' or myself however number of names and never get in trouble. You're a bloody filthy hypocrite Snape," Harry roared.

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked dumbstruck. Snape paled.

"Of course it is, I can show you plenty of memories from myself and dozens of others. And I'm positive that the Headmaster here knows about it, though he's going to hide behind the old 'Professors control discipline in their classrooms' line. You're both bloody cowards, hiding behind your position."

Harry spun on his heel and stormed out of the office. "Oh and I refuse to allow Professor Snape to have any control over my Potions grade, I want my work sent to the Wizarding Examination Authority to be graded. And I'll be suggesting that my classmates do the same," he said before slamming the door.

"Arrogant as his father…" Snape began before McGonagall cut him off.

"That's enough. I have indulged in this farce for far too long," she screamed. "The points you took from Mr. Potter will be reinstated, though he will lose five for insulting a teacher. While Mr. Malfoy will be losing fifty points and he will serve three detentions with me for outrageous attack on Potter. And I will be talking with the Board about your behavior, the both of you. And I wholeheartedly agree with Mr. Potter's suggestion about sending his work to the WEA and I will be making sure that none of his work is sabotaged. And so help me Merlin, if half of what Mr. Potter has said actually goes on in your classes Severus, you will pray that Voldemort got to you first."

Snape shivered as McGonagall swept from the office. Dumbledore starred after his Deputy Headmistress as a feeling of the walls crumbling down around him filled his bones.

A/N: Have to give Spring Raine credit for the idea of having Ron suffer a nightmare about being Harry, I wanted to make sure that I show Ron growing up a little bit. If any of the readers have any ideas on how to make this happen, please don't hesitate to suggest them and if you have any ideas on how I can make Snape and Malfoy's lives more miserable, go ahead and tell me. Keep the reviews coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for the time being and hopefully when I'm done they won't be too messed up.

It had been a week since Harry's meeting with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall and he had kept his promise. Harry had written to the WEA about a way for his Potions work to be grade independently by them rather than by Snape, and the results were better than he could have hoped for. The WEA had replied by sending a representative to Hogwarts to grade all Potions work for every student. Needless to say that Snape and a majority of the Slytherins weren't happy with this development, as was Dumbledore.

But everyone else in the castle was almost deliriously happy as they saw their Potions grades rise, while Malfoy saw his plummet from top of the class to, while still good, but behind Hermione, Harry and a third of the fourth year Ravenclaws. While most people still believed that Harry had entered the Tournament himself, they were less spiteful now that he had effectively neutered Snape.

Ron also had found Harry after dinner and apologized for his behavior and thinking that he had entered the Tournament. Harry had accepted the apology and was glad that his words had finally gotten through Ron's thick head, to which Ron glowered playfully.

However, this newfound happiness wasn't meant to last. It was two weeks before the First Task and Rita Skeeter had finally finished her article about the Tournament. And of course it painted Harry in the worst possible light; showing him to be a whiny child and a coward because he hadn't realized the dangers that the Tournament provided. She barely wrote about the other champions, not even mentioning Cedric. That of course didn't sit well with the Hufflepuffs, even though Cedric had told them that Harry hadn't said anything to Rita Skeeter and she was making it all up, since they still believed that Harry had entered the Tournament on his own. The Slytherins, of course, were viscous as usual as this just added on to their hatred of Harry from the Snape incident, while the Ravenclaws were subtler in their opinions. But all the Gryffindors were furious at the insinuation that Harry was a coward. Hermione especially.

_**The Boy-Who-Lived enters Triwizard Tournament to gain fame**_

_** When the Triwizard Tournament was to be reinstated this year, hosted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bringing with it a tradition of excitement and danger, reports Daily Prophet special correspondent Rita Skeeter, no one thought that anything unexpected would happen as our Ministry for Magic implemented multiple new security measures to ensure safety, including an Age Line, making sure that no one under the age of 17 would be able to compete. However, that didn't see to stop the Boy-Who-Lived.**_

_** Harry Potter, son of the late James and Lily Potter, who survived that memorable attack by You-Know-Who on that fateful Halloween night thirteen years ago, has managed to enter the Tournament. One can only wonder why the Boy-Who-Lived would want to compete in this dangerous event.**_

_** "Potter's always trying to get more fame," Draco Malfoy said, a fellow fourth student at Hogwarts. "Ever since he's arrived, Potter's lorded over all of us. Thinking he's better than everyone. He probably thinks that he's entitled to all this."**_

_** I met with young Harry during the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony and he, at first, seemed eager to compete. But as the ceremony progressed, Potter's attitude quickly changed. He seemed nervous and hesitant. I was able to ask a couple of questions to the youngest champion, trying to find out about the boy behind the name.**_

_** And what I found was very disturbing. This wasn't the brave young boy that we've grown up reading about. What I found was a scared little boy who has gotten in way over his head. Now stories have come out from Hogwarts that Harry Potter has been involved in a number incidents since he began three years ago; most notably the Chamber of Secrets incident of two years ago.**_

_** "Potter's a Parselmouth," reviled Pansy Parkinson, another fourth year. "He set a giant snake on a fellow student during a duel that year."**_

_** As most of the world knows, You-Know-Who was also a Parselmouth, so what does that mean for young Mr. Potter, one can only speculate. But let's hope that history doesn't repeat itself.**_

"How DARE they think that!" she screamed when she first saw the story. "It's ridiculous, you've beaten You-Know-Who three times and they have the gall to call you a coward!"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter," Harry said. "It's better than being called the 'Heir of Slytherin'."

Hermione harrumphed but was silent afterwards. She knew that Harry was right; Harry had always had to deal with something ever since he had come to Hogwarts. She didn't know how he dealt with it all, she had nearly had a nervous breakdown last term just from taking too many courses, not having the weight of being 'Harry Potter' on her shoulders.

"Harry," she asked as she, Harry and Ron left the Great Hall. "How do you deal with all this?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Harry said. "I guess it's mainly because of the Dursleys and not knowing about this for ten years helped and also the fact that I never asked for this. All that makes it easier, but it still bugs me."

"Yeah mate, I really have no clue how you wouldn't have already gone spare with all this going on," Ron said.

"You never know Ron, I might have already gone around the twist," Harry joked. The other two laughed weakly. To anyone else, Harry seemed to be pulling off the calm façade but Hermione, and Ron to a lesser extent, could see that Harry was starting to crack. Harry would disappear for hours and return flushed and exhausted. It wasn't until Hermione had cornered Sirius to talk to him about Harry that she found out why.

"Where is Harry going every night?" she screamed. "He disappears for hours and comes back looking like he's been through Hell!"

"Hermione, calm down. He's been training every night in the Room, trying to deal with all this. Cut him some slack ok," Sirius pleaded.

"Sirius, its not fair. He's going to fall apart if this keeps up and the Tournament hasn't even started yet," Sirius flinched as if he had been shocked. "Sirius, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Harry about something. I'll talk to you later," Sirius said over his shoulder as he ran up the corridor.

'_What was that all about?_' Hermione thought as she headed toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Balderdash," she muttered. The portrait swung forward and Hermione climbed through the hole. The common room was deserted, since it was a brilliant fall day, possibly one of the few remaining before the highland winter blew in. However, there was a single person in the common room. It was Harry.

He was lying on one of the common room couches, sleeping fitfully. His breath came in short gasps; his face was pale and drawn. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat at this sight. She knew that Harry sometimes had trouble sleeping but now she realized that Harry had been working himself to exhaustion just to be able to sleep throughout the night.

"No…leave them alone, its me you want," Harry moaned. He started shivering and sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Harry," Hermione gasped as she raced over to him. He began writhing and his scar was in sharp relief against his ghostly pale skin.

"Leave her alone," Harry moaned. "Please don't let her be dead."

Hermione felt her heart clench. 'He must be thinking of his mum,' she thought.

"Harry wake up, its just a nightmare," Hermione cried, gripping his shoulders with tears welling up in her eyes. Harry's eyes flew open and for a brief instant. Hermione saw something that she would never see in Harry's eyes; fear, pure unadulterated fear.

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry asked in a scratchy voice.

"It's me Harry."

"What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," Hermione said softly. Harry looked down.

"Oh ok."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I'm used to them unfortunately."

"Was it about your mum?" Hermione asked in barely a whisper. Harry's head whipped around like he was a dog smelling something.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said forcefully.

"Well just before you woke up, you were saying 'Leave her alone' and 'Please don't let her be dead'." Harry paled. "Well Harry?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, getting to his feet.

"Harry," Hermione said shortly. "You should talk about this."

"I do about it, I just don't talk about them to you," Harry said. "I talk with Sirius and Moony about them."

"Oh ok but if you need someone else to talk too, I'm here for you," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and headed up to the boys' dormitories, slightly marveling at how easily he was able to lie to Hermione. Unbidden to his mind, a vision flashed across his eyes. A vision of a young girl, wearing a Hogwarts robes lying on the ground with a mirror clenched in her frozen hand. It was Hermione as Harry had seen her, right after she had been Petrified in their second year. That was when Harry first realized that he might think of Hermione more than as a best friend or even a sister.

The next week passed quickly. Harry was still training every night, Hermione joined him on most nights, Ron and Neville as well. Sirius and Moony taught the four as much as they could. But none of them could find any clue of what the First Task would consist of. Harry was starting to get desperate.

"Harry, I just got a letter from Charlie. I can't really make heads or tails of it. He says that he'll be at Hogwarts in a week, something about bringing his work along too," Ron said.

"Why would Charlie come here? Isn't he working in Romania on a dragon reserve?" Harry said.

"Yeah, but why would he be coming here? What does did he mean about bringing his work with him?" Neville said. Hermione gasped and went pale.

"Dragons!" she cried. "Are they bloody crazy?

"What are you talking about?" Harry said.

"The First Task is dragons, that's why Charlie's coming to Hogwarts and bringing his work with him," Hermione said.

"You can't be serious!" Ron cried.

"No I am, and unfortunately Hermione's right," Sirius' voice came from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Harry said. "And please, that joke is way too old."

Sirius grinned. "That might be true, but I'm afraid that Hermione's right. For the First Task, they've brought in four dragons. The champions have to somehow capture a golden egg that each dragon will be protecting."

"And I thought that the wizarding world couldn't get any more crazy," Harry said. "They want me to battle a dragon just to get a stupid golden egg."

"How can they expect a teenager to go up against a fully grown dragon?" Ron asked. "I mean I know that Harry has killed a basilisk and a hundred Dementors but a dragon."

"Well, he doesn't actually have to battle the dragon, just get the egg right?" Neville said. When Sirius nodded, he continued, "Well then that's it. You just have to avoid it long enough to get the egg, though I have no idea how you could do that. Dragons are huge and really fast."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Well then I'll just have to be faster," he said.

"I know that look," Sirius chuckled. "James had it whenever he would come up with our next prank. So son of Prongs, what masterpiece have you come up with?"

"I'll just have to out fly it," Harry said.

"But Harry, you're not allowed a broom, only your wand," Neville said.

"That's true, but there's nothing in the rules saying that I can't use my broom. I'll just summon it and then fly circles around it."

"That might work, you are the best flyer in Hogwarts, probably for a while too," Ron said. "I wonder what types of dragons they'll have and will they be tethered down?"

"I'm sure the dragon will be tethered down, the Tournament officials would be mad to have four dragons loose on the grounds," Hermione said.

"More mad than to bring four dragons to a school in the first place," Harry said cheekily. Sirius, Ron and Neville laughed at Hermione's blush. "Anyway, thanks Sirius."

"But Harry, if the dragon will be held down, that'll make it harder for you to get close to the egg," Ron said.

"Then I'll have to lure the dragon away," Harry said. "I'll probably want to brush up on my Stinging Hex as well as the Flame-Freezing and Shield Charms."

"That's a great idea Harry, annoy an already angry giant reptile," Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah, well if the dragon is mad, it won't be able to fully focus on me."

"You might also want to brush up on some more powerful spells, like the Blasting Curse. A Stinging Hex might not be strong enough unless you hit the dragon in its weak spot, the eyes," Sirius suggested. Harry nodded.

"Well then, looks like we've got a plan," he said.

"Yes but you know the saying 'plans never survive the first encounter with the enemy'," Hermione said.

"She's right. You might want to come up with a back up plan, something similar to what you're already doing but just expand on it," Sirius said.

"Yeah, like maybe use Transfiguration to change something to help you distract the dragon," Ron suggested.

"Good idea Ron," Hermione said. "I'm sure that there'll be some rocks or stuff like that to Transfigure into animals like dogs."

A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter than the last couple, mainly because this is a bit of a filler chapter. Also I'm trying to bring Neville into the Trio, I liked Neville's growth through the series, mainly in OotP as well as DH2, but I wish there was more. So I'm trying that out in this story, hopefully I'll do a decent job.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic publishing and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for the time being and hopefully I don't mess them up too much.

Harry rose the morning of the First Task abruptly, as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him. In a few hours, Harry would be facing off against a fully-grown dragon in order to entertain a crowd of people. '_And people wonder why the wizarding world is centuries behind the Muggle world_' Harry thought. '_They allow teenagers to risk their lives for entertainment, it's like I'm being transported back to ancient Rome._'

Harry stayed in bed for a few more minutes, hearing Ron snoring like a chainsaw going through the Forbidden Forest, before getting up and dressing quietly. His dorm mates were still asleep as Harry left the dorm, heading down to the common room. He found the room empty and settled into his favorite armchair in front of the embers of the previous night's fire.

'_I wonder if I'll end up looking like those logs when this is over,_' Harry mused staring at the crumbling logs in the grate. Above him, Harry heard movement up in the tower. Deciding he didn't want to meet with the other Gryffindors, Harry stood up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry had just finished dissecting his eggs into miniscule pieces when Ron, Hermione and Neville showed up.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Aside from the fact that I'm about to have to battle a dragon, pretty good," Harry said deadpanned. Ron and Neville gave nervous chuckles.

"You'll do fine Harry, your plan will work," Hermione said.

"I know, it's just knowing that this is coming is worse," Harry said. "Normally when we've gone on these stupid adventures we had no idea what would happen or what we would be facing. Now…"

A tense silence fell over the quartet as they ate, even Ron ate without his usual gusto. No one spoke until it was nearly time for Harry head down to the grounds for the First Task.

"Hey Harry," Neville said. "Does Cedric know about the dragons?"

Harry's head snapped up and around to find the Hufflepuff champion. "I doubt it, I'm sure that Krum and Fleur know about the dragons from Maxine and Karkaroff, and Dumbledore is too bloody proud to help Cedric and he's probably told all the teachers not to help either me or Cedric. He probably thinks that everyone will play by the rules. I'll be right back guys, I need to talk with our resident good guy."

Harry stood up from the table and walked over to where Cedric was sitting with some fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Hey Cedric, do you have a minute? I have something I need to tell you," Harry said, ignoring the glares coming from the other Hufflepuffs.

"What do you want Potter? Trying to take Cedric out before the First Task so you can have an easier time?" a Hufflepuff that Harry recognized as Justin Finch-Fletchly snarled. Harry remembered that the boy had also believed him to be the 'Heir of Slytherin' back in their second year.

"No Justin, as I'm sure that Cedric as told you, I didn't enter the Tournament as well as I never said anything to that bint Skeeter. Cedric is the Hogwarts Champion, no questions there," Harry growled, his eyes flashing. "I just need to talk with Cedric about helping him survive this stupid event. Do you mind Cedric?"

Cedric nodded and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. "So what's up?"

"Do you know what the First Task is going to be?" Harry asked.

"No, wasn't that the whole point? Too keep us in the dark, something about having courage in the face of the unknown," Cedric said.

"Yeah well, they would say. But me, Krum and Fleur all know already. I'll bet that Krum and Fleur were told by Karkaroff and Maxine while I found out through other means."

"What other means?"

"Remember when Dumbledore and Crouch said that teachers aren't allowed to provide information to help the champions? Well, I don't think that Karkaroff and Maxine are following the rule to a T; I got my information from someone not connected to the Tournament. And besides, I don't care about winning; I just want to get through this in one piece. But I also want everyone to be on a level playing field, that's why I'm here. So do you want to know what the First Task is about?"

Cedric nodded slowly. Harry could tell that his inner Hufflepuff sense of fair play was warring with his sense of survival and will to win.

"Its dragons," Harry said evenly.

"What?" Cedric cried; all color draining from his face.

"They've brought in four dragons, one for each of us and we've got to take a golden egg from them," Harry continued.

"Are they trying to kill us?"

Harry shrugged, "Well in my case, probably. With my luck, I'll get the most viscous and strongest dragon they've got. So, now that you know, do you have a plan? Cause if I was in your situation, I would plan on distracting the dragon with some Transfiguration, drawing its attention from the egg. Give it something more appetizing than myself."

Cedric's eyes widened. "Why are you telling me your plan?"

"I didn't tell you my plan, I told you a plan that I would use if I was in your shoes," Harry said, smiling slyly. "Good luck Cedric."

The older Hufflepuff watched as Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor table, shaking his head. '_Who is Harry Potter?_' he pondered, while he went over his six years of Transfiguration experience.

"That was a very noble thing you did there Harry," Hermione said when Harry sat back down at the Gryffindor table.

"You know me Hermione, noble Harry Potter," Harry said, but his smile took any bite out of the words. Ron and Neville chuckled while Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Don't worry Hermione, we've got a well designed plan. I'm not trying to win this thing; I'm just trying to get through it without getting hurt."

"I can't help it, I'm worried about you," Hermione whispered, her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

"I can't promise that I won't get hurt during the Tournament, but I promise that I will come back to you," Harry said, starring deep into Hermione's eyes. "All of you."

"Mr. Potter, it's time," a curt voice sounded behind them. It was Professor McGonagall. "It's time, the champions are supposed to assemble down at the enclosure now so Mr. Bagman can give you some final instructions."

Harry nodded; he gave Hermione one final tight hug and whispered, "I'll be fine," clapped Ron and Neville on the shoulder before rising and following McGonagall out of the Great Hall. He noticed Professor Sprout leading Cedric as well.

"Potter, are you all right?" McGonagall asked when they left the castle.

"As well as I can be given the circumstances," Harry said in a low, clipped tone. McGonagall flinched, she realized that Harry was still furious about having to compete in the Tournament and was a long way away from any of the Hogwarts staff or the Ministry. And she couldn't blame him; Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the country, or as safe as anywhere could be with hundreds of young witches and wizards trying to harness their magic. But each of the four years that Harry had been attending, he had been placed in multiple near-death situations.

And the Ministry had placed Sirius in Azkaban without trial, only on the word of Albus thinking that Sirius was the Potters' Secret-Keeper, while other Death Eaters were paraded about in trials, even Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius had spent twelve years in that hellhole before somehow escaping. It was no wonder that Harry was a very private person; he had had no one to confide in growing up with those awful Muggles. He took things at face value, not trusting anyone until they earned that trust. And once it was lost, Minerva suspected, it would be nearly impossible to regain.

"Here we are," McGonagall said when they reached a large tent at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Good luck Harry."

Harry nodded to his Head of House before stepping into the tent. The other three champions were already there. Krum looked pale yet determined, Fleur, haughty as ever but from the way her eyes kept cutting toward the entrance to the enclosure, Harry could tell that she was freaking out. Cedric was closet to Harry, sitting on a cot. His face was tinged green like he was about to be sick.

About ten minutes after Harry had entered the tent, a thundering herd of footsteps could be heard marching by. Harry felt a lump the size of one of Hagrid's pumpkins fill his throat.

"Harry," a voice hissed on the other side of the tent.

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry asked. Suddenly, his vision was obscured by a large amount of bushy, chestnut hair. Her aroma of cinnamon and vanilla assaulted his senses causing him to stiffen in more ways than one.

A bright flash blinded the pair of them followed quickly by a sickly, simpering voice cajoling, "Ah young love."

It was Rita Skeeter.

"What are you doing here?" Harry growled, sliding in front of Hermione. Rita's eyes narrowed at this.

"My job Harry. I'm here as a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_," Skeeter said. "And who is your little friend?"

"She's none of your concern," Harry snapped. "You're here to cover the First Task nothing more, correct?"

One of Rita's carved eyebrows raised.

"Don't forget Rita, that between myself and my godfather, Sirius Black, we control a majority of shares of the _Daily Prophet_. So make sure you are reporting the facts and only the facts," Harry suggested. "Now I believe that the Task is going to begin soon so you might want to go and get a good seat."

Harry turned away from Skeeter and back to Hermione. "You should get going too. I don't want you getting in trouble," he whispered. Hermione nodded in his chest, gave him another rib-cracking hug before leaving the tent, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes. Harry sighed heavily as he turned back to the rest of the tent.

Just then, the tent flaps opened and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Karkaroff, Madam Maxine along with Crouch and Bagman entered the tent. Crouch was carrying a silk bag that seemed to be moving of its own accord.

"Champions gather around," Bagman said excitedly. "Now the time has come. The First Task is upon us and in order to complete it, you must procure a golden egg, for that egg contains vital information for the Second Task. Now if only it were that easy. The egg will be protected by a dragon, which you must get by to complete the task. Don't worry, we've got plenty of handlers on stand by in case something happens."

Harry glanced around at the other champions. Krum looked defiant and surly as usual, while Fleur was pale but didn't quaver when Bagman announced that they would be facing dragons. '_So I was right, they knew beforehand_,' Harry thought.

Mr. Crouch stepped forward, presenting the bag. "It's time to pick the dragon that you will face," he said. "Miss Delacour?"

Fleur stepped up and reached into the bag, a few seconds later she withdrew a tiny replica of a dragon with a number 2 draped around its neck. Cedric went next and pulled out the dragon with a number 1 hanging from its neck. Krum followed and withdrew the dragon with a number 3. That left Harry with the final dragon.

It looked more like one of the dinosaurs that Harry had seen pictures of in Dudley's primary school books, the ones that Dudley hadn't torn apart. The dragon was pitch black with tiny bronze spikes protruding down its back and tail.

"Now that you've all selected your dragons we can begin. Mr. Diggory, wait here until the sound of the whistle and then enter the enclosure," Mr. Bagman said.

The judges left the tent leaving the champions alone again. Cedric was standing at the opening, looking stuck between vomiting and falling faint. Harry walked over and clapped the older boy on the shoulder.

"Good luck Cedric," he said. Cedric nodded, just then the whistle sounded. Cedric flinched but collected himself and strode out to wild cheers.

Harry wished he could cast a Silencing spell on himself so he hadn't needed to hear the commentary provided by Bagman. The crowd owed and awed as one as Cedric, Fleur and Krum completed the task. The whistle blew for the final time.

Harry blew a deep breath out through his nose before walking out into the enclosure. A terrifying sight met his gaze.

The model of his dragon hadn't prepared him for the real thing. The dragon was nearly 20 meters long from tip to tail, pitch black, enormous black, leathery wings, were folded across its back and bronze spikes littered its back all the way to the tail, extending nearly a meter out.

The dragon starred at him with evil intelligence coming from gleaming yellow eyes with vertical pupils. Between its hind legs, there were a clutch of granite colored eggs and in the middle of them was a gleaming golden egg. A low growl from the dragon brought Harry back from his surveillance. Raising his wand and concentrating harder then ever, he cried, "_Accio_ Firebolt!"

Silence fell over the enclosure. The dragon was quite content to leave Harry alone as long as he wouldn't come near her eggs. Snickers could be heard coming from the crowd, mainly from the Slytherins, as Harry hadn't cast any more spells aside from the Summoning Charm. He was starting to sweat as time continued to tick away. Harry was about to recast the charm when he heard a rushing sound. His Firebolt appeared over the top of the stands and sped toward him. The dragon caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and raised her head, tracking the broomstick.

The Firebolt stilled next to Harry, right at mounting level. A smirk broke over Harry's face as he swung a leg over the broom and kicked off hard. He shot high above the enclosure until the dragon looked to be the size of a large dog. The dragon noticed Harry's ascent and reared back on her rear legs, watching Harry.

"All right, let's see what you'll do when I do this," Harry muttered. He began slowly circling the dragon's head, slowly flying lower and lower. The dragon glared at him, her eyes never leaving him.

The dragon's neck continued to swivel in order to keep Harry in sight. Suddenly, the dragon's eyes narrowed and her jaws snapped open with a great open roar and a jet of flame shot into the air. Harry swerved to avoid the flames, dropping a couple dozen feet. However this brought him into range of the dragon's tail, which whipped around.

Harry saw the tail out of the corner of his eye and barrel-rolled to avoid it but wasn't quick enough. One of the tail spikes caught him in the shoulder. He screamed in pain as the spike sliced through his robes as he swung around. Harry dimly heard cries coming from the crowd.

"All right, gotta finish this before I lose too much blood," Harry growled, trying to ignore the pain. He ducked another fireball and began flying figure eights around the dragon's head.

Harry could tell that the dragon was really getting annoyed at him because Harry could see the dragon's claws were continuously digging up the ground around the nest.

"Come on you great bloody reptile," Harry muttered as he dodged another fireball and danced out of range of a tail swipe.

With a great roar, the dragon reared back on her hind legs and unfurled its great lengthy wings. Harry dove like a bullet, speeding toward the ground so fast that he looked like a red and gold blur. Harry took his hands off the Firebolt and grabbed the golden egg and sped off before the dragon even realized where Harry had vanished too. A great roar came from the stands when the crowd realized what had happened.

"Would you look at that?" Bagman roared. "Mr. Potter, our youngest champion, is the fastest to his egg. This will certainly shorten the odds on him."

Harry hopped off his broom inside the champion's tent, shouldering his broom. He began to see red as the adrenaline began to diminish. Harry saw Madam Pomprey bustle over. A second later, Harry felt as if his arm and shoulder had been dipped into freezing water as the numbing charm took effect, the matron peeled off Harry's robes exposing a long gash on his shoulder, draping from his collar to the back of his shoulder.

"You're quite lucky, its not too deep but there will be some scaring because it came from a magical creature," Madam Pomprey said as she cleaned the gash with some purple salve that smoked and burned. Once the smoke cleared, she ran her wand along the wound, sealing it, leaving only a ropey white scar.

"Well, what's one more added to the collection," Harry muttered.

The tent flap flew open and Hermione came flying inside followed by Ron, Neville, Lupin and Sirius.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder.

"Ah," Harry hissed as she rubbed against the still raw scar.

"Oh sorry Harry," Hermione said, blushing and releasing him instantly. Harry waved off her apology and shrugged on a spare shirt. He missed the longing look that Hermione had been wearing while he was changing.

"You were bloody brilliant mate," Ron exclaimed. "So much better than the others."

"Yeah Harry," Neville said. "And it seemed like Cedric took your advice. He Transfigured some stones into dogs and stuff, trying to distract his dragon."

"Good. And besides I wasn't trying for style points Ron. I was more concerned with staying alive than providing entertainment to a bunch of wizards." Ron flinched and nodded. Harry turned to the other two men. "And what are you two doing here?"

"What, you'd think we'd miss this?" Sirius cried, grinning broadly. But Harry could tell that he and Moony had been as worried as Hermione had been.

"I guess not, but you two still didn't have to make the trip," Harry said.

"Yeah, but we wanted to see everyone's faces when you wiped the floor with the dragon," Lupin said.

"And you didn't disappoint. The judges should be ready to give out the scores," Ron said. "Come on."

The sextet walked out of the tent as Ron, Sirius and Neville regaled Harry with retellings of the other champions.

"The scores are out of ten for each judge," Hermione explained. Dumbledore went first, 9. Cheers rang around the crowd. Maxine followed with an 8, as did Mr. Crouch. Bagman went next and gave Harry a 10. Several birds squawked angrily as they flew off from the Forest as deafening cheers rang. Karkaroff was last; he paused for a brief moment before a 4 shot into the air.

Raucous boos filled the stadium as the crowd made their displeasure known, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Neville amongst the loudest. But Harry couldn't really care less; all he cared about was surviving the first task.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Bagman needs to talk to all the champions before they go back up to the castle," McGonagall's voice said behind them.

Harry nodded to the Professor before turning back to the others. "I'll see you guys back up in the common room," he said to Ron, Hermione and Neville. "Are two Marauders willing to grace us mortals with your presence tonight?" Harry continued looking at Sirius and Moony.

"We might pop by to check it out," Sirius answered with a grin.

"All right," Harry said, leaving the two behind and returning to the tent. Bagman was already there.

"Ah there you are Harry, we've been waiting," he said.

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to talk with some people."

"Well then, let us get started. As you all can see that egg you're carrying isn't truly an egg, see the hinges. Now the clue inside is vital to the Second Task, which will take place on February 24th at 9am. Now off you go."

Harry had just replaced his Firebolt in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room when he heard footsteps quickly approaching him from behind. Whirling around, his wand was already in his hand when he stopped.

"Who's there?" he barked. Out of the shadows stepped Fleur Delacour. "Fleur, what are you doing our here?" Harry asked, stowing his wand.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your performance in the task," Fleur said.

"Thank you, same to you. Your plan was very…interesting to say the least," Harry answered.

"Thank you," Fleur preened, sweeping her hair back in an exaggerated motion. Harry frowned as he thought that Fleur's hair wasn't even in her face when she swept it aside.

"Was there something else you wanted, Fleur?" Harry said mildly.

Disbelief flashed across Fleur's face, so fast that Harry didn't notice. "Oh well, then I won't keep you. But maybe you could give me a tour of the castle sometime?"

"Um, I guess, I'll get back to you. Good bye Fleur," Harry said, sidestepping the blonde girl.

"Au revoir Harry," Fleur said throatily.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters, plot and events of _Harry Potter _are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. Studios. I'm just borrowing them for the time being and hopefully I don't mess them up too much.

The adrenaline high of defeating a dragon and surviving the First Task that Harry had lasted two weeks. People kept coming up to him, asking him to retell the story or offer apologies for thinking he had actually entered the Tournament. However that high was quickly extinguished one afternoon when Professor announced that the traditional Yule Ball would be held Christmas Day.

The Great Hall was suddenly filled with high-pitched squeals from every girl, those squeals were quickly cut in half when Dumbledore announced that the Ball would only be available for students fourth year and up. Ginny was among one of the loudest dissents.

Later that day, Harry found himself being hounded by a multitude of girls, most of them he had never even spoken a word too.

"Come on Harry, you've just gone head to head with a dragon, surely you can get a girl to go to the Ball with you?" Ron said. Neville sniggered next to him at the thought of Harry Potter being more scared of talking to a girl than facing a fully-grown dragon was highly amusing.

"Shut it Neville," Harry groused, which only caused Ron and Neville to laugh louder. "Honestly, I'd rather face the dragon again. And besides all those girls want to go with the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter."

"But you are the Boy-Who-Lived?" Ron said.

"Not really, the Boy-Who-Lived is the persona that the public has created for me. I'm just Harry Potter, and since I have to go to this Ball, I want to go with someone who wants to go with me as Harry, not the persona."

"What if the girl was Cho?" Ron said.

Harry's head whipped around. It was common knowledge around Hogwarts that Harry fancied Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, but he had barely said two words to her, on or off the Pitch.

"Look there she goes now, Harry. Why don't you go ask her now?" Neville whispered. Harry saw Cho walking by, but she wasn't alone. Cedric was walking with her, and from their intertwined hands, it looked like Harry was too late.

"Look's like I'm too late," Harry muttered.

Ron and Neville looked over. "Bad luck mate," the redhead said.

"Yeah well, I've barely been able to talk to her, so how could I spend an entire night with her?" Harry said.

The trio entered the Great Hall for dinner and made their way to the Gryffindor Table where Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

"Hey there," Harry said as he, Ron and Neville sat down.

"Hi Harry," Hermione and Ginny chorused. "Ron, Neville," Hermione finished, Ginny noticeably didn't address her brother or Neville.

"So what do you think of this Ball thing?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I think it's a good idea to let everyone get to know our guests better."

"I guess, though I wish I had nothing to do with it," Harry grumbled. Ron and Neville each gave him bracing smiles.

"That's for sure, I wouldn't want to have to lead everyone out," Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

"So Harry, does that mean you don't have a date?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," Harry said. "And suffice it to say, I'm not really looking for a date. All I'm looking for is a partner who won't mind me stepping all over her feet."

The others laughed, though none harder than Ginny. She almost fell out of her chair from laughing. Hermione flared at the youngest Weasley, while Harry, Neville and Ron looked at each other with identical confused looks.

"What, it was funny," Ginny snapped, blushing furiously. Just then Hedwig came flying down, a letter in her beak.

"Hey girl, what's this you got?" Harry said, petting Hedwig as he opened the letter.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius, he says he wants to talk to me about something," Harry answered. "He's probably wanting to take the mickey out of me about this Yule Ball thing."

"Well you better find a date because you know he's going to even more if you don't," Ron said.

"Gee thanks Ron, I hadn't thought of that," Harry said peevishly. "Well I better get going, he says he's going to meet me in the Room after dinner. I'll see you later."

Harry made it to the Room to find a door already waiting for him. He pushed it open and found Sirius and Remus waiting for him in a replica of the Gryffindor common room.

"So Mr. Champion, I hear you are in need of a date for the Yule Ball?" Sirius said. Harry gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Have you asked anyone yet? Or are you the one fending off the ladies?" Remus said quietly as he tried to fight off a grin.

"The latter unfortunately," Harry grumbled. "The problem is that they're all 'fan girls' as Hermione calls them. If I have to go to this thing, I want to go with someone who I can talk to without feeling like I'm going to make a fool of myself, someone who wants to go to the Ball with me, not the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' but that'll never happen."

"Well, don't lose hope pup, I believe you know someone who fit that description perfectly," Sirius said.

"Who?" Harry asked perplexed.

"A certain bushy-haired Gryffindor who is considered the brightest witch of her age," Lupin said grinning.

"Hermione," Harry said incredulously.

"Who else fits your description of a partner?" Sirius said. "She knows you, you have always said that you feel more comfortable around her than anyone and she won't care now nervous you are."

Harry fell silent as he thought Sirius' answer over. 'All that stuff he said about Hermione are true, she's my best friend, has always stuck by me no matter what. She's always had my back no matter what the consequences. Who else can I really say that about?' Harry thought to himself. 'No one, not even Ron.'

Harry looked up at the two Marauders, who were wearing big shit-eating grins. "I guess you two could be right but how do I know if she'll go with me?" Harry asked.

"Well, there's always asking her," Sirius said deadpanned. Harry glowered at the sniggering werewolf. He threw up his hands and left the Room.

'She's probably down in the library studying, so I might as well get this over with,' Harry thought. He quickly made his way down to the library and found Hermione sitting at her normal table in the back corner of Madam Pince's domain.

"Hey Hermione," he whispered, sitting down next to her.

"Hi Harry, how was your talk with Sirius?" she asked.

"Enlightening to say the least."

"What do you mean?"

Harry took a deep breath. "?" he expelled rapidly.

"What?" Hermione said smiling.

"Will you go to the Ball with me? I want to go with someone I'm comfortable with and someone who will see me rather than the Boy-Who-Lived. So will you?"

Hermione looked shocked, and Harry's face fell.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I knew this would happen. I shouldn't have asked you, please just forget…" Harry fell silent as Hermione put a finger to his lips.

"Harry, I would love to go to the Ball with you," she said beaming.

Harry's stomach flip-flopped. He quickly wrapped Hermione in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Hermione, this is such a relief. Though I should probably warn you that once this gets out, girls might come after you."

"Well too bad for them," Hermione said primly. "I can handle some crazy fan girls."

"Yeah I know," Harry said. "Hey, you hungry?" Why don't I nick some food from the kitchens and we can celebrate."

"Ok, I'll be right here," Hermione said brightly. "Just don't get caught by Madam Pince."

"Oh ye of little faith. I'm Harry Potter, son of Prongs the Marauders."

"Man, you have really let that dragon fight go to your head. It's almost as big as Malfoy's."

"Sod off," Harry said but with a smile. "Be back in a few."

Harry grabbed his bag and headed off toward the kitchens. Sirius and Lupin had told him the secrets of the castle, he knew where the entrance to the kitchens was and how to get in. Soon he was leaving, laden with a tray full of sandwiches and two flagons of pumpkin juice.

Harry had just entered the library when he noticed that Viktor Krum had gotten up from his table near the entrance and after a shifty glance around, Krum headed toward the back of the library. Narrowing his eyes at the suspicious behavior, Harry silently followed the Durmstrang champion deeper into the catacombs of the legendary Hogwarts library.

Harry's gaze became harder and harder as he followed Krum closer to where Hermione was studying and sure enough Krum came to a half next to Hermione's table. Harry slid into the shadows, his wand slipping into his hand.

"Hallo," Krum said gruffly.

"Hello Mr. Krum," Hermione answered. A moment of silence before she continued, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You are very different from the other girls here at Hogwarts," Krum said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't stare at me, or follow me around like the others."

"Well I have more important things to do than follow a famous Quidditch player around all day, now if you'll excuse me I need to be getting back to work."

"You are very beautiful," Krum said quickly, almost desperately. Harry bristled at the longing tone in Krum's voice.

"Thank you, that's very kind but I don't see how that's appropriate."

"Would you like to have the honor of attending the Yule Ball with me?" Krum said forcefully. Both Harry and Hermione caught the subtext of Krum's invitation.

"Thank you but I must decline. I already have a date," Hermione said brusquely.

"Surely, you would change your mine for me."

"Mr. Krum…"

"Call me Viktor."

"Mr. Krum, please that would be dishonest and I've already given you my answer. I'm sure one of your many fans would love to go with you."

"Yes but I want you to go with me."

"Unfortunately, I'm already spoken for. Now please leave."

"Whom are you going with that's more important than myself?" Krum asked with an arrogance that rivaled even Malfoy. Harry decided it was time to make his appearance.

"That would be me and for your information, I would think that as a Champion the date would be more important since we're already supposed to attend."

Krum whipped around. Hermione beamed at him behind the older Champion.

"Ah Harry Potter, I've been meaning to talk to you," Krum said with a bit of a sneer. "I wanted to congratulate you on your dealing with the First Task. Most impressive, though, I think, not as impressive as my own."

"Yes, you did quite well Mr. Krum, but as the score states we're tied at the moment," Harry said with a small smile. Anger flashed across Krum's surly face.

"Yes well, at least I faced the beast like a man and battled it head on while you…"

"While I only needed one simple spell to outmaneuver a dragon and managed not only to retrieve the egg the fastest but also managed not to harm either the dragon or her eggs. Something that you accomplished both."

Krum's face grew stormier. Harry noticed that the muscles of his forearm had tightened.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you Mr. Krum," Harry said, nodding to Krum's hidden wand. "You're outgunned and outclassed, as the Muggles would say."

Hermione was on her feet behind Krum, her wand held loosely in hand.

"Now I believe that the young woman declined your gracious invitation, so you best be on your way," Harry drawled sarcastically.

Krum glared at Harry but eyeing the drawn wand in Harry's hand and the fact that he was staring down the 'Boy-Who-Lived' made it clear that he shouldn't stick around. He nodded curtly to Harry before turning to Hermione.

"I hope you will take the time to reconsider my offer. I'm sure it won't be around for very long," Krum said slyly before turning to leave. And just in time, as Harry's eyes flashed and a breeze flew through the library, ruffling his and Hermione's hair.

"Get lost," Harry growled. Krum gave him one look before high-tailing it out of the library, feeling Harry's eyes on his back the whole time.

"Harry, you've got to calm down or Madam Pince will ban you from the library," Hermione hissed, grabbing Harry's arm. The wind died quickly and Harry's eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry Hermione, it's just what Krum said," Harry said lowly. "He's such an arrogant prat, asking someone who has a partner in front of their partner."

"Yes it looks like he is, he's probably had everything given to him because he is a good Quidditch player," Hermione said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I'm probably the first person who actually said no to him."

Word quickly spread that Harry and Hermione were going to the Ball together, no doubt spread by Krum, who could be seen scowling across the Hall at Harry every chance he got. And it wasn't long until the insults came. Constant muttering followed Hermione wherever she went. The main culprits of these verbal jabs were the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson constantly made snide comments whenever Hermione was in earshot.

"Is he good Granger?" the pug-faced Slytherin hissed across the dungeon during the fourth-years Potions class.

Harry's eyes flashed and his hands trembled, until Hermione took his hand in hers.

"Ignore them Harry, you know that they're just trying to get under your skin," she whispered.

"I know but…" The bell mercifully rang, signaling the end of the lesson. The quartet left the dungeon and headed back to Gryffindor tower, talking about the latest ream of homework that Snape had levied on the Gryffindors, when Harry froze. Turning to him, Ron, Hermione and Neville stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Listen," Harry said. They fell silent, soon the clatter of footsteps could be heard rushing toward them, quickly followed by the sound of giggling. Harry paled as he looked at the other three.

"Come on," Harry hissed, grabbing Hermione and leading the others behind a tapestry that hid a secret enclave. Before Ron could blurt something out, Harry clapped a hand over his mouth. The quartet was silent as a group of giggling girls came around the corner. A chorus of groans came from the girls when they realized that the corridor was empty, and they soon wandered off.

"Come on let's get out of here before they come back," Harry said.

The foursome reached the relative safety of the Gryffindor Tower without interruption, though Harry could tell that Mt. Ron was about to blow. Neville and Hermione were trying to hide their laughter, quite unsuccessfully, as Harry kept checking around corners to make sure they were clear.

When they finally entered the common room, Neville and Hermione couldn't hold it any longer and collapsed to the floor, howling with laughter. Ron turned to Harry, his face as red as his hair. Then his lips twitched, and soon he joined the other two on the floor laughing.

"This isn't funny," Harry whined.

"What are you talking about?" Ron cried, holding his sides. "This is the funniest thing I've ever seen. The great Harry Potter running away from a group of giggling girls. Better not let You-Know-Who know about this, or worse Sirius and Professor Lupin."

Harry's face paled at the thought of his godfather and uncle gaining knowledge of this. "You don't understand," Harry cried. "I can't help it. The day after I asked Hermione, a second year girl from Hufflepuff came up and asked me. When I told her that I was already going with someone, it looked like I had just kicked her puppy or something."

This didn't help matters, only causing the three on the floor to break out in even more laughter. "Oh don't worry Harry, that's what I'm here for," Hermione gasped. "I'll keep the mean giggling girls away from you."

This set Ron and Neville off again. Harry scowled at them. Then a Marauder's grin appeared on his face. He dropped to his knees and bowed to Hermione crying, "Please protect me, fair maiden, from the evil girls that wish to impugn my purity."

Hermione did her best goldfish impression while Ron and Neville laughed even harder. Harry looked up at Hermione, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"All right, I'll protect you Harry," Hermione said. Harry stood up, grinning like a loon.

"Thank ye fair lass," Harry said. "Oh don't stand there you two, have either of you gotten dates?"

That shut Ron and Neville up. "Well…" they stammered. Harry and Hermione laughed as their two dateless friends blushed heavily.

"Why don't you two just go out and find someone to go with?" Harry said. He turned to Hermione. "Oh and I want you to watch out Hermione. I wouldn't put it past someone to try something to break us apart. So don't accept anything from someone you don't trust without checking it."

"You'd really think that someone would go that far?" Hermione paled.

"Well, someone did manage to put my name in the Goblet of Fire so I wouldn't rule it out," Harry said. Hermione nodded solemnly.

"How are you coming along with that egg?" she asked.

"You mean, does it still scream like a banshee when I open it, then the answer is yes," Harry said. Hermione, Ron and Neville winced in remembrance. "Yeah well, that's all I know so far."

"Harry, that egg is vital to the next task, you really need to give it more of a priority," Hermione scolded.

"Oh lay off him Herms, he's just fought a bloody dragon and now he has to deal with this Yule Ball thing," Ron said.

"Ronald, don't call me 'Herms' and this Tournament is evil and Harry needs to prepare," Hermione snapped. Ron shuddered as Hermione gave him her patent pending 'McGonagall' glare.

"Well, neither me or Neville really need a date do we? We're not the ones who are opening the Ball," Ron said. Neville nodded.

"I guess but do you two really want to go stag?" Harry asked. Ron and Neville looked down. "Well then, get off your arses and go find someone?"

He and Hermione pulled the pair to their feet and pushed them out the portrait hole. Ron and Neville looked at one another before shrugging and walking off in opposite directions.

As Ron walked down the seventh floor corridor, feeling confused and a bit betrayed. He had hoped that Harry would be in the same boat as him, dateless, when he first heard about the Yule Ball. But then he remembered that since Harry was a champion, he needed a partner. However, Ron had hoped that he would be the one to go with Hermione. But seeing Harry with Hermione, Ron realized that he didn't stand much of a chance. Hermione truly did see Harry as just Harry, not the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' not even Ron could truly say that. When he first met Harry, Ron had gotten caught up with being the best friend of the 'Boy-Who-Lived', and the notoriety that came with it.

But as the years went by, Ron realized that Harry was nothing like the stories that his mother had told him about growing up. While Harry was brave, selfless and very powerful, he didn't live in the lap of luxury like the stories had said. Harry had been abused and belittled for most of his life. Then coming to Hogwarts, he had been the target of both fear and excitement. Harry had been called a hero one moment then a Dark Lord the next.

'_Hermione's the only one who can stay with him, magically and emotionally,_' Ron thought. He turned the corner and crashed into something small and soft. Staggering back, Ron looked down and saw a blonde haired girl wearing the blue trimmed Hogwarts robes of Ravenclaw.

"Oh sorry," he spluttered, reaching down to help the girl up.

"That's quite alright Ronald," an eerily familiar voice said. The girl looked up at Ron, her bright blue eyes almost a mirror to his own, were widened which gave her the look of someone in permanent expression of surprise.

"Luna!" Ron gasped. "Luna Lovegood."

"Hello Ronald," Luna said dreamily.

"I haven't seen you in ages, maybe since I started Hogwarts," Ron said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, some of my possessions have mysteriously vanished and I would like to find them before I leave to go home for the holidays."

"Wait, people have been taking your stuff, why?" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh no, I suspect nargles have hidden them. But don't worry, they always come back."

"That's still not right…wait you said you were heading home for the holidays?"

"Yes, I'm not going to the Ball and my father was talking about going to the continent."

"Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" Ron blurted out. Luna froze and looked up at Ron. "Well, I'm saying I don't have a partner. So we could go together and catch up. We used to get together a whole bunch when we were younger."

Luna gave Ron a brilliant smile, stood up on her toes and pecked Ron's cheek. "I would love to accompany you to the Yule Ball Ronald."

Ron grinned, even though his face was nearly as red as his hair. "Good then, I'll meet you in the Great Hall at like half past seven then."

Luna nodded, gave Ron another peck on the cheek before heading off toward Ravenclaw Tower, skipping.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic publishing and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for the time being and hopefully I don't mess them up too much.**

Ron returned to the Gryffindor Common room with a broad grin on his face. Seeing Harry and Hermione's questioning faces, he answered with seven words, "I've got a date for the ball."

Even with the constant pestering by Harry and the Twins, Ron didn't tell them anything about his date, aside from the mysterious, "You'll find out Christmas Night."

The fact that Ron would disappear for hours then return with a broad smile on his face, didn't help any matters.

"All right Ron, seriously who are you going with?" Harry asked as he and the other fourth year Gryffindor boys got dressed for the Ball.

"You'll find out tonight," Ron said as he straightened his tie. "By the way Harry, thanks for the new robes."

"When Ron had finally gotten a date, Harry had used a surprised Hogsmeade trip that Dumbledore had given the students to take Ron to get new dress robes. Now instead of the tattered maroon robes that Molly had gotten him before school started, Ron was wearing a light blue shirt with dark trousers and jacket in a Muggle-style suit with black robes over them.

Hermione hadn't told Harry what color her dress was, only saying cryptically, "You'll see yourself in it." So Harry had decided on the same outfit as Ron but with an emerald green shirt and black bow tie. Hermione had told him that the green would bring out his eyes.

"How long does it take for them to get ready?" Ron muttered as the boys waited in the common room.

"Well some of us like to look good and not as if we've just gotten out of bed Ron," Ginny said as she made her down the spiral stairs from the girls' dorm.

Ron began sputtering wildly as he took in his sister's attire. Ginny was wearing a forest green dress that clashed wonderfully with her dark red hair. Neville, who had asked Ginny, was dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open. The shy Gryffindor only closed it when Harry nudged him.

"Un…wow Ginny, you look beautiful," Neville stammered. Ginny gave him a small smile, which, to Harry, seemed forced. He had become quite adept at reading body language and facial expressions since he started living with Sirius and Remus. He had too, living with two pranksters made it essential.

"Yeah Ginny, you look very nice," Harry said easily. Ginny beamed at him, which further confused Harry.

"Ginny, what are you wearing?" Ron exclaimed.

"My dress Ron," Ginny glared.

"Yeah, I can see that but what would mum say if she saw you dressed like that?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, will it Ron?"

"Ginny, I don't want people to think that you're a…"

"A what Ronald?" Ginny snapped, narrowing her eyes. Harry caught the warning signs of a Weasley row beginning.

"He didn't mean anything Ginny, he's just not use to seeing his baby sister looking like that," Harry said, while giving Ron a hard stare. The elder Weasley frowned but nodded. He gave Ginny a final glare before leaving the Common Room.

"Is Hermione is still up there? We're supposed to meet with the other champions in fifteen minutes outside the Great Hall," Harry said. Ginny's eyes flashed with something that Harry couldn't place.

"She should be down in a moment, she's trying to do something with that hair of hers," she scoffed. Harry bristled at the veiled insult.

"Good then, we'll see you all down there," Harry said. Neville led Ginny out of the common room, quite reluctantly.

"Are they all gone?" a soft, nervous voice asked. Harry turned around, and felt his jaw thumb against the stone floor.

It was Hermione, but not a Hermione that Harry had ever seen. She was wearing a pale red dress that complimented her complexion and chestnut hair. Her normally bushy hair had been tamed into an elegant bun, with a few strands falling down and framing her face.

"Wow," Harry breathed. Hermione's cheeks tinged the same color as her dress. "Merlin Hermione, you look beautiful. Well, you always are…" Harry stammered.

"Thank you, and I must say you look quite dashing," Hermione whispered. Harry felt his cheeks burn. Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs, to Harry, it looked like she was gliding down the stairs with the grace of her house's namesake.

"Shall we go milady," Harry said formally, when Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs. He extended a hand, Hermione graciously accepted it and was surprised when Harry raised it to his lips and brushed them against the back of her hand. Her face blushed brilliantly.

Harry grinned and looped her arm with his before leading Hermione toward the portrait hole. They quietly made their way down to the Great Hall. A hush came over the entrance hall when Harry and Hermione arrived at the top of the marble staircase. The students were queued up outside the Great Hall, and every head turned to look up at them.

"Well we certainly know how to make an entrance," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, causing her to hide a giggle behind her hand. However this caused her to miss the hateful glare sent her way by a pair of brown eyes. Ron was gazing up at them with a rueful grin.

'_Those two really do look good together, I hope they realize that they care for each other. Then again those two are so thick, that they might not. And they call me out for having the emotional range of a teaspoon_,' Ron thought.

"They look good together," a soft voice came from Ron's side. It was Luna, she was wearing a dress of midnight blue that matched her Ravenclaw heritage.

"Yeah they do, just like yourself," Ron said softly. Luna blushed and gave Ron a dazzling smile.

Minerva McGonagall had to stifle a smile at the pair of her lions, they reminded her of another couple of Gryffindors that had probably caused her more grief and joy. Clearing her throat and schooling her features into her normal severe mask, McGonagall wove her way over to the foot of the marble staircase where Harry and Hermione had just reached.

"There you are Potter, Ms. Granger," McGonagall stated. "The champions and their partners are meeting over there to get ready. Please follow me."

Harry and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the queue where Cedric, Fleur and Krum were waiting with their dates; Cho, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team Roger Davis, and a girl that Harry didn't recognize but she bore a striking resemblance to Hermione. In fact, Krum glared at Harry and Hermione the entire time as the duo approached.

"Now then," Dumbledore announced. "I proclaim the Yule Ball officially open. Enjoy yourselves."

The doors swung open reveling the Great Hall in utter decadence. It looked like a winter wonderland from one of Dudley's holiday books that Harry had caught glimpses of. Everything had a silvery white sheen to it, with what looked like snow falling from the enchanted ceiling vanishing before it reached the floor. The Champions followed the judges into the Hall and up to the staff table were they sat. Gleaming golden plates, goblets and cutlery shone from their settings. Once everyone was seated, Harry looked around waiting for the food to magically appear like usual. However nothing happened.

"Pork chops," Dumbledore said from the middle of the table. His plate glowed for a moment then the pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the others announced their orders and began to dig in.

Soon the food was gone, and Dumbledore stood and everyone followed suit. The Headmaster waved his wand, clearing a large space in front of the head table. Out of the crowd, a group of four witches walked over to a stage where instruments stood ready.

"I give you the Weird Sisters," Dumbledore announced to wild cheers.

"Come on Harry," Hermione hissed, grabbing Harry's hand leading him out onto the dance floor with the other champions. Harry noticed Ron and Luna watching him from the edge of the crowd, the redhead gave him a bracing smile as Hermione spun him around.

Harry gingerly put his hand on Hermione's waist as she took his other in her hand. The music started, a slow waltz filtered through Harry's head. As they danced, Harry had his head down, staring at his feet making sure he wasn't stepping on Hermione's feet.

"Harry, relax just let go," Hermione whispered. Harry looked up into her eyes, their faces just inches apart, and stopped breathing. He had thought that Hermione's eyes were brown but he was wrong. They were a rich chocolate color with golden flecks hidden in their midst.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are," Harry breathed. Hermione flushed.

"Oh come on Harry, you're just saying that," she said. "I'm not pretty, with my bushy hair or buck teeth."

"Hermione, you're right, you aren't pretty." Hermione's heart clenched. "You're beautiful," Harry finished.

"But Harry…"

"But nothing," he interrupted. "Why do you always put yourself down? You say your hair is bushy and untamable, well it is but that's what make you Hermione, untamable and you don't let anyone control you. As for your teeth, I know for a fact that you got Madam Pomprey to shrink them weeks ago."

Hermione smiled, showing Harry her teeth. "You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed," Harry said. "Why wouldn't I?"

Hermione felt her face flush again. "Well, I always thought that you would see me as just Hermione, one of the gang, and not Hermione the girl."

"Is that what you're so worried about?" Harry exclaimed. Hermione flinched. "Mione, of course I think of you as a girl. I don't think I would be dancing with you if I thought differently. Contrary to whatever Malfoy may say, I don't swing that way. And I'm glad I'm in the same room as the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, right here."

"Of course you are, Fleur is right over there," Hermione whispered.

"No, she's right here in my arms," Harry said so softly that he, himself, could barely hear it. But Hermione did, her head shot up. Harry was looking down at her, he had grown to nearly a full head taller than her over the summer, his father's patented lopsided grin in place. The grin that made girl a plenty swoon but only she had really seen it. Hermione's eyes fill with tears. Harry's grin faltered.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm not very good…" But he was cut off as Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Oh Harry," he heard Hermione whimper against his chest. Not knowing what to do, Harry rubbed Hermione's back gently, marveling at the softness of her dress and skin. The music faded out, and Harry looked up. Nearly every head was turned toward them.

"I think we've become the center of attention," Harry whispered. Hermione looked up, and squeaked before turning bright red. Harry chuckled.

"You want to get something to drink?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded quickly and looped her arm in his. Together, they made their way over to Ron and Luna.

"Hi Ron, hi Luna," Hermione said brightly.

"Hello Hermione," Luna answered dreamily. Ron nodded to his two friends with a smirk gracing his face. Harry caught this and rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead Ron," Harry muttered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Harry," Ron said, his eyes laughing. "Come on Luna, let's dance."

Harry and Hermione looked shocked as their redheaded friend led his date out onto the dance floor.

"Who was that, and where's Ron Weasley?" Harry said, still watching Ron and Luna. Hermione giggled before dragging Harry over to the drinks table. Casting a glance around, Harry pulled his wand out and waved it over the crystal bowl, the bowl glowed blue then returned to normal.

"It's clean, except for a touch of Firewhiskey that I'm guessing Fred or George snuck in," Harry said with a grin. he grabbed two glasses and quickly filled them. Passing one to Hermione, Harry raised his own in a toast and took a quick draw.

"So how did you know Ron's date?" Harry asked as he and Hermione watched the others dancing.

"Luna…she's a year younger than us and is taking Athrimacy and Ancient Runes, but she's probably the smartest of her year and has been asking me to help her study ahead."

"So she's pretty much you as a blonde?" Harry chuckled. Hermione scoffed and punched Harry in the shoulder. Harry grimaced and rubbed his shoulder.

"So milady, would you care to return to the floor?" Harry asked, getting to his feet. Hermione blushed but took his offered hand. He led her back onto the dance floor. Hermione's arms flowed around Harry's neck as a slow song came over the Hall. She leaned forward and laid her head against Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. They both marveled at how well their bodies fit together. Hermione was still shocked at how much Harry had grown over their summer apart.

Harry breathed deeply, his senses filled with the combination of smells that could only be Hermione, the vanilla of her shampoo, the scent of dry parchment and books along with something that Harry couldn't place.

"Do you want to get some air and take a walk around the courtyard?" Harry asked when the song had finished.

"Ok," Hermione said breathlessly.

Harry looped his arm through hers and led Hermione out of the Great Hall. Four sets of eyes followed them; two blue and two brown watched them go. Ron grinned as he watched his two best friends leave the Hall, seeing them interact made him realize how stupid he had been trying to attract Hermione's affections. They were too different to ever connect at the level that she and Harry did. Professor McGonagall quickly brushed aside a tear as she watched her two Lions leave the Hall. Hermione was the perfect compliment to Harry, she had the forceful personality that could shake Mr. Potter out of his moody swings that he was prone too, she also had the caring gentle side that would be patient and help Harry grow.

The normally twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore were absent as he watched Harry Potter and Hermione Granger leave the Hall. Since the beginning of the Tournament, Harry had become more aggressive, less forgiving and much less willing to accept advice from him. He was always in the company of Ms. Granger, and only recently the youngest Mr. Weasley had reentered the fold. But Harry also disappeared for hours on end, the Tracking Charms that he had placed on Harry at the beginning of the year would stop working when Potter would vanish from the castle. He wasn't leaving the castle or the grounds as none of the wards that Dumbledore had set around the secret passageway had shown Harry leaving the castle of the grounds. 'Where is that boy going?' Dumbledore mused.

'That back-stabbing bint,' Ginny Weasley fumed as she watched Harry and 'the Bookworm' leave the Great Hall. Ginny grimaced as Neville trod on her foot once again. The shy Gryffindor had asked her only after being turned down by 'the Bookworm.' Ginny Weasley wasn't anyone's second place. She had convinced her mother to spring for these robes and jewelry to try and show Harry Potter that she was more than Ron Weasley's little sister.

Harry and Hermione sat down on a bench in the courtyard, Professor Flitwick had charmed the courtyard with a warming charm and a ward that kept the wind and cold out.

"So…" Harry began. Hermione looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes," she whispered, her chocolate brown eyes shinning in the moonlight.

'Merlin, I can face down Voldyshite but I can't tell my best friend that I fancy her,' Harry thought.

"Mione, you're my best friend, you know that right?" Harry began. Hermione nodded, ignoring the warm feeling growing in her breast. "Well…recently, I've noticed…Merlin Hermione, you know that I'm not very good with words," he exclaimed. Hermione snorted in agreement.

"Oh bloody hell," Harry cursed. "Hermione, I don't want this to screw up our friendship if I do this. You're my best friend, and I don't know what I would do if I lost that friendship."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hands in her own. You'll never lose me Harry Potter, I'll always stand with you," she whispered. Harry let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

"Hermione, I think that I like you more than as my best friend," Harry said.

'YES!' Hermione cried in her head.

"You fancy me?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think so," Harry began, his heart dropped when he saw Hermione's face crumble. "That came out wrong," he exclaimed. "I meant that fancy might be the wrong word I'm looking for."

Sniffling, Hermione looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, its just whenever I'm with you, I feel that I can truly be myself. You see me as Harry, just Harry. Not Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived like many other people I could say…Hold on Hermione, let me finish," Harry said, raising a hand to forestall her interruption.

"Ron is getting better, but he still sees me as Harry Potter, and don't get me started on Ginny. She's a fan girl through and through, and me saving her in the Chamber didn't help matters. I can count on one hand the people who actually see me as just Harry; you, Sirius, Lupin and probably the twins. Ron, McGonagall and some others aren't as bad as Ginny and the other girls. You make me feel safe, warm and wanted all at the same time. And I know that I fancied Cho last year but that feeling doesn't even compare to this," he finished lamely.

"Oh Harry," Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing.

"Hermione, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm no good at this stuff," harry said. Hermione looked up at him, tears streaming down her face but she had a huge smile.

"Its ok Harry, these are happy tears," she beamed. "You just told me that you fancy me when I've been fancying you since first year."

"You fancy me…Wait since first year?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed, Harry noticed that he liked it when she blushed, it made her look even prettier than before.

"Well of course, ever since you saved me from the troll that Halloween. Back then it was just a silly crush but it never really went away. You were and are my first and best friend," she said softly. "You were always looking after me, you are the bravest, kindest, most noble person I've ever met."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on Harry, in case you haven't noticed but you are Harry Potter. Every girl and their mothers want to snatch you up. I didn't want you to think of me as another fan girl. I was scared that you'd stop being my friend if I told you."

"So you were scared," Harry said. Hermione nodded. "Well then we're both cowards. Can we be scared together?"

Hermione's head shot up. "What did you say?" her voice cracking.

"Hermione, you fancy me and I know I fancy you, so would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Harry whispered, his face burning red.

A brilliant smile broke out over Hermione's face, lighting it up. "Yes, Mr. Potter, I will."

"I understand if you don't want to…Wait what did you say?" Harry said.

"I said yes Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend. You really need to work on waiting to hear an answer before you make up your mind," Hermione giggled. Harry looked at Hermione like he had never seen her before.

Moving as if he was shot out of a cannon, Harry threw his arms around Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug. A feeling similar to phoenix song filled Harry's chest, it felt like his heart was trying to break through his ribs. The duo sat there on the bench, clutching at each other almost desperately.

Harry shivered as he felt Hermione's hot breath on his neck, feeling Hermione tremble as well. He looked up, Hermione's eyes were sparkling, though Harry couldn't tell if it was from tears or just from the light. His eyes flicked down to Hermione's lips, which were lightly dusted with pink gloss. Harry felt the cold air cut against his suddenly dry lips. Hermione's tongue peeked out of her mouth and wet her lips so fast that Harry didn't really know if he saw it.

Slowly, as if there were magnets attached to one another, their heads began moving towards one another. Harry saw as Hermione's eyes slowly closed as a soft smile graced her lips. Their lips brushed against each other's as they tried to maneuver their noses out of the way in that innocent and embarrassing way that first kisses go.

"Sorry," Harry muttered as he pulled back, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Hermione had a dreamy smile on her face. "Uh Hermione, hello?"

"Oh," Hermione came back to reality in a rush and her cheeks flamed bright red. "What did you say Harry?"

"I said I'm sorry Hermione…"

"Why are you apologizing Harry? You did nothing wrong," she said.

"But…"

Hermione cut him off with another kiss, which made Harry feel as if his brain had just been melted into mush. When Hermione pulled back, this time it was Harry with the dreamy smile and far-off gaze on his face. Hermione giggled, smug in the knowledge that she was the one who put that there.

"Harry, you didn't do anything wrong…"

Hermione went silent as they both heard a rustling sound behind them. They spied Professor Snape and Karkaroff walking quickly out of the entrance hall and around the courtyard. Harry looked at Hermione, who had her brow furrowed in thought.

"It's a sign Severus," Karkaroff's curt voice cut through the night air like a knife. "It hasn't been this clear since…that night."

"What would you have me do Igor?" Snape's voice hissed through the darkness. "I too have felt it return but there's nothing I can do. I wasn't the one who turned on our comrades for leniency from the Ministry."

"Well, we all didn't have Dumbledore's protection. It's very interesting to know that you were the one who brought the Dark Lord the information that brought about his downfall," Karkaroff said.

Harry's eyes widened as this information was processed. '_Snape was the one who told Voldemort the Prophecy?_' Harry thought. Hermione noticed his stunned look.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you later, let's get out of here before those two see us," he answered. The newly formed couple stood up and raced back into the castle, the previous thrills of excitement quickly extinguished.

**A/N: Remember Harry knows the prophecy in this one, also sorry if the lime in this chapter is a little awkward. Not really sure how fast I want this relationship to progress, more likely it will be slower. But any help in making their relationship better would be great appreciated. Also, I've gotten a review about how this story hasn't really differed from _Goblet of Fire_, and it struck a cord with me. I agree, so far it really hasn't but don't worry. It slowly will be and the sequel will be different from OotP.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The characters, plot and all related things of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios.**

"Harry, when are you going to talk to Dumbledore about what we saw last night?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to his girlfriend. '_Still can't believe that Hermione is my girlfriend_,' Harry though, a goofy smile curving his mouth.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mione what did you say?"

Hermione had to bite back a smile at Harry's use of her nickname. Harry was the only one who she allowed to use a nickname.

"I asked when you were planning on going to Dumbledore about Snape and Karkaroff?" she glared.

"I don't know if I should tell Dumbledore at all. He'll spout off his 'I trust Snape' shite and won't look past his own nose. And for all I know, Dumbledore already knows," Harry said. "But this information is too important for it not to be put into the right hands."

"And whose hands are those?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius and Moony."

"Um Harry about last night…"

Ice cold fear shot through Harry's chest and the feeling showed on his face since Hermione quickly clarified.

"Harry James Potter, I'm not breaking up with you but I'm just worried when we should tell Ron," she said.

The icy hold loosened on Harry's heart and he breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled Hermione over to him, she fell into his embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I think it should be sooner rather than later," Harry said. "And it should be us who tells him not the rumor mill."

"Tell me what?" Ron's voice called from behind them. Hermione shot up so fast that she knocked Harry off the couch. He fell to the floor to the accompaniment of howling laughter courtesy of Ron. Grumbling to himself, Harry pushed himself to his feet and sat back down, waving off Hermione's apologies.

"So what did you guys want to tell me?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance; they weren't expecting to tell Ron so quickly.

"Well, Ron…Um Harry and I are…" Hermione stammered.

"We're together Ron," Harry finished.

"Together, as in…" Ron said, his brow furrowing.

"Dating…Harry and I have decided to start dating."

"Good," Ron said simply.

"Good!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed. "That's it."

"Well yeah, what did you expect?"

"Not that for sure. We thought that you'd get all jealous or something," Hermione said softly. Ron flinched.

"Yeah, well I might have a couple of weeks ago, but now I'm fine with it."

"Really?" Hermione whispered as if in disbelief.

"Of course. I mean Harry's the only one who can keep up with you and you're the only one who Harry will open up too and knock some sense into him when he's in one of his moods."

"Hey," Harry snapped, his lips twitching.

"Sorry mate, but you know its true," Ron countered. Harry nodded, conceding the point.

"So, you're really ok with it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to say it?" Ron exclaimed. "Do you want me to scream it from the top of the Gryffindor table during breakfast?"

"NO!" Hermione screamed, her face reddening. Both Harry and Ron laughed.

"Speaking of breakfast…" Ron trailed off.

"Let me get changed and then we can go down," Hermione said. She stood up, gave Ron a hug with a whispered "Thank you," before disappearing up to her dorm. Harry turned to Ron.

"So how long were you watching us?" he asked.

"Since the Harry James Potter," Ron said easily. "But I knew last night when I saw you two leave the Great Hall and then come back with those stupid grins on your faces."

Harry chuckled, thinking back to the previous night.

"Harry," Ron said. Harry looked over to see Ron watching him with a stern eye, a serious look on his face. "Just remember, Hermione's my friend, hell she's pretty much my sister, so if you hurt her…"

"I know Ron," Harry said. "If I hurt her, you'll be third in line behind myself and Mione. I would die before I let anyone hurt her, even me."

"Good," Ron said. "What about Ginny? You know she's been pinning after you since…well since forever. Mum filled her head with ideas of being Mrs. Harry Potter."

"I know but she's going to have to realize that I'm with Hermione. No offense mate, but Ginny sees me as her knight in shining armor or some big hero. And I'm not, I'm a boy who got famous because a psychotic madman killed his parents and couldn't kill me," Harry said, a dark look coming over his face. "And if she can't realize that, then well so be it."

Ron nodded. He knew that Ginny was caught up in her dreams and had never tried to get to know Harry for who he really was, hell he hadn't even done that until recently. Harry might be a hero but he never asked for it and despised the notoriety that came with it.

"You boys ready to go?" Hermione asked as she reappeared.

The two boys nodded. Harry took Hermione's hand as they left the portrait hole, none of them noticing who came downstairs right as they left. After breakfast, Harry headed up to the Room of Requirement to meet with Sirius. The Marauders had found out that the Room could provide nearly anything, which included an untraceable Floo connection.

"Hey there pup, what's the big news that you made me come all the way up here for?" Sirius said in a mock scolding tone.

"Well last night me and Hermione…" Harry began.

"Wait, don't tell me. You two finally realized that you're made for one another and declared your undying love for each other?"

"Actually yes, aside from the undying love part. But that's beside the point, Snape and Karkaroff were talking about something getting clearer and Karkaroff was clutching his left arm," Harry said.

"Wait a minute, you and Hermione finally got together?" Sirius said flabbergasted.

"Only you would make that the major issue, I knew I should have told Moony first," Harry growled.

"So when's the wedding?" Sirius teased. Harry's face went bright red, which sent Sirius doubling over in laughter.

"Sirius, this is serious," Harry yelled.

"All right, alright, just no great godchildren for a couple of years," Sirius croaked out before collapsing once again.

"Sirius," Harry whined.

"Fine," Sirius pouted. "You are no fun." Then as quick as if someone had turned on a switch. "You said that Snape and Karkaroff were talking about something getting clearer."

"Yeah, I know that Karkaroff is a Death Eater, no matter what Dumbledore says but there was something else that Karkaroff said to Snape that really caught my interest. He said that Snape was the one who brought Riddle the information that brought about his downfall. You don't think that Snape told Riddle the Prophecy, do you?"

Sirius was gashing his teeth as he mulled over what Harry had said. '_Could Snape have been there_,' he thought. '_James told me that Dumbledore feared that someone else had heard as least part of that blasted Prophecy. If someone had, ok but if Dumbledore knew that the Prophecy had been overheard, why hadn't he made sure that the person didn't remember it? Unless…_'

"Harry have you told anyone else about this?" Sirius asked.

"No, I mean Hermione was there and she overheard it but she doesn't know the Prophecy," Harry said. Sirius nodded. "She asked me if I was going to talk to Dumbledore about it."

"Don't," Sirius said. "You know he'll just brush it aside or worse try to make you forget about it. Concentrate on the Tournament for now, I'll deal with Dumbledore."

Harry nodded before saying his goodbyes to Sirius and leaving the Room. '_Enjoy this time Harry, because I have a feeling that things are going to get worse, much worse, before they get better,_' Sirius thought, sitting down at the table in Grimmauld Place's kitchen. '_Dumbledore, you have a lot to answer for,_' Sirius growled. '_If it wasn't for the fact that Harry needs me, I'd be up at Hogwarts right now ripping your throat out._'

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was having similar thoughts as well, though he's were directed at Snape. The prophecy had been weighing on his mind ever since Sirius and Moony had told him it over the summer. He didn't know if he should tell Hermione, especially now that they were dating, and Ron, who he still had some lingering doubts about his loyalty. The red head had done quite a bit of growing, mainly mentally and in maturity but…

However Harry didn't want them to worry with this burden. Yet, he knew that Hermione would never abandon him and Ron was loyal to a fault, but could he really ask them to risk their lives for him. True, they had done it during their first year but none of them knew exactly what they were getting into. If he told them, they would know exactly what was going on.

"There you are Harry, how'd it go?" Hermione asked as she and Ron entered the common room.

"How'd what go?" Harry asked.

"You're talk with Professor Dumbledore and Sirius?" Hermione glared.

"Oh right, well I only talked with Sirius…because he said that he would talk to Dumbledore. Sirius wants me to concentrate on the tournament and let him figure out what Snivellus is plotting with Karkaroff."

"I guess that's good. By the way, how are you coming with that egg?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've concluded that it screams louder than a banshee and just as shrilly," Harry said cheekily.

"Harry," Hermione scolded while Ron snorted with laughter. "You've got to figure this out. They said its essential for the second task."

"I know Mione," Harry said, knowing that calling her by that nickname would calm her down, that or send her over the edge. Luckily, it was the former as Hermione allowed her gaze to soften slightly.

"How come he can call you Mione and I can't say…" Ron trailed off as Hermione whipped out her wand and put it under his chin.

"Ronald Weasley, if you finish that sentence, I will hex you so badly that even Dumbledore won't be able to fix you," she hissed.

"Easy Mione, he didn't mean it," Harry said quickly, pulling her away from Ron.

"Don't start you, when are you going to figure out that egg Harry James Potter," Hermione snarled. Harry quickly backed away; Hermione only used their full names when she was truly steamed.

"I'll make you a deal Hermione," Harry said. "If I haven't figured out the egg by the end of January, I'll use Cedric's tip."

"Ok, but come February…what do you mean Cedric's tip?" Hermione snapped, her chocolate eyes narrowing.

"Well last night, while you had gone to powder your nose, Cedric came over…"

_**"Harry, can I talk to you?" Cedric asked as Harry grabbed a cup of punch.**_

_** "Sure, what's up?" Harry asked.**_

_** "Have you figured out your egg?"**_

_** "Only that it makes one hell of a racket."**_

_** Cedric chuckled. "Well, if you can stand the noise, take a bath with the egg and listen to it in the water," the older boy said mysteriously.**_

_** "Oh well thanks Cedric."**_

_** "No thanks needed, I owed you for the dragons," Cedric explained, waving off Harry's thanks.**_

_** "I'll look into it. Who told you, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry pondered.**_

_** "I just found the idea in a book. I thought that if that's what it sounded like in the air, what would happen if I opened the egg in different circumstances," Cedric said easily.**_

_** "That's brilliant Cedric, thanks again. You better get back to Cho, she's looking over here," Harry said, glancing over the older boy's shoulder.**_

_** "Ok Harry, have a good night and you and Hermione look good together," Cedric said with a sly smile. Harry blushed, causing the Hufflepuff to chuckle. "Until later Harry."**_

"Then why haven't you used Cedric's tip?" Hermione said.

"Well, I was king of suspicious about it," Harry said. "Not that I don't trust Cedric, its just I don't trust anything to do with this Tournament."

Hermione conceded the point. "But Cedric wouldn't do anything like that."

"I know that but with everything going on, I don't want to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth."

"That's all well and good mate, but maybe you should try Cedric's tip, what's the worst that can happen?" Ron asked.

"Well aside from the chance that I could die Ron, nothing," Harry said deadpanned.

"Oh right, then maybe one of us should come along," Ron said.

"Well since it's the perfect bathroom, no offense Ron, but I'd rather it be Hermione that comes with me," Harry said.

"But it's the perfect's bathroom, we're not allowed," Hermione said.

"Yeah and since when has that stopped us?" Harry said smirking. "Cedric gave me the password and we can go with the Map and Cloak to make sure that no one finds or sees us."

"Fine but we plan this out," Hermione said.

"Deal. But we don't go until the end of January. That way, maybe we won't have to use this plan. This is only as a last resort."

"Ok. Well, we might as well use your idea of thinking that the task could be under water."

"The Black Lake, most likely but what's then with the egg?" Harry said.

"No idea but let's see if we can find out more about the Lake; like what creatures live in it and such," Hermione said. "And for that we need to…"

"Go to the library," Harry and Ron chorused, grinning.

"Boys," Hermione muttered rolling her eyes.

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last couple because it's more of a filler chapter, as most likely the next one will be, though it's going to start to deviate from _Goblet of Fire_ a bit. Next chapter we get to see a little more of Harry/Hermione's relationship, hopefully I'll be able to portray it well. And when it comes out, please let me know if you have any ideas to make it better.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The characters, plot (aside from my add-ons) of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios.**

The Trio spent the rest of the holidays holed up in the castle, trying to figure out what was underneath the deceptively calm surface of the Black Lake, though Harry and Hermione found multiple opportunities to sneak away and steal some 'alone' time for themselves and Ron, was being, well Ron.

However with the end of the holidays brought along the start of term and classes, which cut into Harry's training time as well as the already small amount of time he got to spend with Hermione. The news that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were dating quickly spread throughout Hogwarts, and the news bled out into the larger wizarding world. And because of that, Harry had to fight off multiple attempts by a majority of the fourth-year and up girls, most of them Harry had never spoken a word too, to try and dissuade him of dating Hermione. And every time, his answer was a firm, "No."

As the days dwindled down to February 1st, Harry became more and more aware that they were no closer to figuring out what the task was about aside from the fact that it had to deal with the Black Lake.

"What do we have here? Scarhead and the Mudblood, I know you're a Potter but to degrade yourself by being with this…"

"Sod off Malfoy, I don't have time for your petty and pathetic whining right now," Harry snapped. "And didn't I tell you that if I heard you using that language again, you'd be spending some quality time with Madam Pomprey?"

"What are you going to do, Potter? You never could beat me," Malfoy sneered.

"Oh really, I didn't think that Slytherin has beaten Gryffindor in Quidditch since I started playing or was it the fact that the two times you dueled me, the first time you didn't even show up and the second time, you ended up on your ass," Harry said. Hermione snickered.

"Don't you laugh at me, you filthy little Mudblood!" Malfoy roared, pulling out his wand. Harry's was drawn an instant later.

"I warned you Malfoy, never insult Hermione in front of me," Harry growled, his eyes flashing.

"What's going on here?" Snape's silky voice came from behind Malfoy, as the Potions Professor slid out of the shadows.

"Oh look here," Harry drawled. "I find it interesting that Snape allows seems to be the first one on the scene when Malfoy opens his mouth, its like Snape is following him around, that can't be professional. Then again since when is Snape professional in anything."

The corridor was deathly quiet. Snape's face was blotchy red as his lips sputtered. "Potter," he roared. "That's 100 hundred points from Gryffindor and a week's detention."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For using magic in the corridors and threatening another student," the Professor snarled.

"Well, since I haven't performed any spells, I'd have to disagree with you on that account Professor. And as to threatening another student, I'd like to think of it as a promise," Harry said, glaring at Malfoy. "And I always keep my promises."

Malfoy's face paled slightly, it was hard to tell since Malfoy most likely hadn't seen sunlight outside of Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Is there a problem?" the gravely voice of Professor Moody came from behind Harry. Snape's eyes narrowed at the sight of the grizzled Defense Professor.

"Not really Professor, just having a disagreement with the Professor here. He's seems to be under the impression that I have used magic in the corridors and threatened Malfoy here. Do you think you could check my wand for the last spells performed? I believe they were during Charms class."

Moody nodded and drew his own wand and growled, "_Priori Incantatem!_"

The ghost of a banishing and summoning charm floated out of Harry's wand. "Seems that the boy was telling the truth Severus, interesting how you always seem to be around Mr. Potter. Care to explain that?"

"Well since Mr. Potter was entered the Tournament against his will, the Headmaster asked the staff to look out for him to make sure that the person or persons don't try anything," Snape provided smoothly.

"Bloody well that'll do. It would have been better if Dumbledore had just made sure I didn't get entered in the first place," Harry grumbled. Hermione had to bite back a snicker, even Moody's face twitched.

"I see Severus, well since I'm here then you can get back to the dungeons, don't you have a class starting soon," Moody said. Snape sneered but spun off and vanished around the corner. "I suggest you get moving Mr. Malfoy, you don't want to be late for your next class."

Malfoy glared at the Defense Professor but stormed off.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said. Moody nodded and stumped off. "Well that was interesting," Harry added to Hermione, who nodded.

"Harry, you really need to be careful. Snape and Malfoy really seem to be out to get you," she said.

"Yeah well, how is that different from every other day," Harry pointed out. Hermione nodded. "And besides, with the Tournament this year, I don't really have to worry about house points or detentions. Let's get back to the common room before Snape tries to pin world hunger on me."

When they reached the common room, the couple sat down at their favorite couch by the fire. Harry had his head in Hermione's lap while she threaded her fingers through his raven hair. Harry felt extremely comfortable as he lay there; his eyes began to close and he began to nod off when Hermione's voice brought him back.

"Harry, when are you planning on figuring out the egg?" she asked.

"I was thinking of going tonight," Harry answered. "Around ten, right after curfew. The bathroom will most likely be empty and perfects will be just starting their rounds to they'll be far away from it."

Hermione was impressed at the forethought that Harry had put into his plan.

"Do you still want to come along?" he asked.

"I suppose so. Meet me down here right before curfew," Hermione said.

"As you wish," Harry intoned.

"Harry, are you ready?" Hermione whispered as the last person left the common room that night.

"Yeah, let's go," he answered pulling out his Invisibility Cloak from his bag and flung it over the pair of them. They crept out of the common room silently, pausing only to retrieve the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry whispered and with a tap of his wand, lines appeared on the parchment reveling an enchanted map of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione quickly scanned it.

"Filch and Mrs. Norris are on the first floor," Harry hissed.

"Peeves is in the trophy room," Hermione whispered.

"Let's go then."

The duo quickly made their way down two floors to the perfect's bathroom, meeting no one along the way.

"Pine fresh," Harry whispered at the door. It clicked and swung open and they crept inside. Harry's jaw dropped as he took in the bathroom. It was nothing like the one in Gryffindor Tower or the Quidditch locker rooms. There was an enormous bath in the center of the room, swimming pool-sized, with a multitude of taps. Above the pool was a picture of a mermaid, who looked over her shoulder at him.

"Wow," Harry said. Hermione nodded her agreement. They stayed silent for a time, taking in the room, until Hermione of course brought them out of their trances.

"Ok enough gawking, we're here to do a job," she said.

"Right," Harry said, though it was obvious that he was still awestruck.

"Um Harry, do you have a swimming costume?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh, not on. It's in my bag," Harry answered.

"Well why don't you take the cloak and change, then when you're done we'll switch."

"Good idea Mione, hand it over."

Harry took the Cloak and quickly disappeared. Hermione felt her pulse quicken as he stayed invisible, she kept her eyes on the Map, making sure that no one was approaching the perfect's bathroom. Soon Harry reappeared, clad in baggy swim trucks in the Gryffindor colors. Hermione felt herself go lightheaded at the sight of Harry's upper body. Three years of Quidditch and roughly seven months of training with Professor Lupin and Sirius had wrought a drastic change to the once scrawny boy. While Harry wasn't overly muscular, he was very defined, combined with his unruly hair and his strikingly green eyes, Harry was well on his way to becoming one of, if not the, most sought after young man at Hogwarts. And that made Hermione feel even more in awe of how she was the one that he had decided to be with.

Hermione thought of herself as a 'plain Jane' no matter what anyone had said. But when she had seen Harry's expression when she had appeared at the top of the stairs that night for the Yule Ball, Hermione finally felt what it was like to be desired. The look in Harry's eyes had sent shivers up and down her body. Harry noticed that Hermione's gaze had gone glassy when he reappeared.

"Um Hermione, are you ok?" he asked.

Harry's voice quickly brought Hermione out of her daydreaming. Blushing furiously, she nodded jerkily and stuck out her hand for the Cloak. Harry handed it over and then walked over to the many taps that lined the opposite wall. He began playing with them, seeing which each did.

"That's enough fooling around Harry," Hermione called out. He turned to see Hermione in a knee-length bathrobe in Gryffindor scarlet and trimmed with gold. "Let's get this over with."

Motioning Harry over, Hermione bent over and picked up the egg and handed it to Harry. Harry lowered himself into the tub feeling the warm water soothe his body.

"Wow Hermione, you've got to feel this," Harry said. "It's just like magic."

Hermione stifled a giggle at the childish nature before taking a deep breath and undoing the knot in her robe and letting it fall to the floor.

Harry felt all the air leave him when he saw Hermione standing there in a silvery, modest two-piece swimming suit. Hermione wasn't the most curvaceous girl at Hogwarts but those darn Hogwarts robes hid a diamond in the rough. Hermione's curves were, in Harry's opinion, perfectly suited to her and all-Hermione.

"Wow," Harry gaped as Hermione stood, her hands clasped nervously over her stomach. She blushed brilliantly at Harry's exclamation.

"That's enough Harry, we've got work to do," Hermione scolded but the sly smile tugging at her lips took out any bite of her words.

Harry shook his head and climbed out of the bath. Hermione nearly fainted as she watched Harry pull himself out of the bath. Water was running down his chest, tracing the defined muscles of Harry's chest and stomach.

"You all right there, Mione?" Harry asked as he picked up his egg. Hermione had been starring at him glassy-eyed.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Let's get this done before someone catches us," Hermione said.

"Well come on then," Harry said. They quickly made their way into the bath and Harry opened the egg under the water. A soft gurgling could be heard above the water, looking at one another, Harry and Hermione each took a deep breath and went under. The soft gurgling turned into a soft lilting voice that neither had ever heard before. It took three dips under the water to completely memorize it. **(A/N: Song is the same as in _Goblet of Fire_, didn't think I would need to write it in.)**

"Well, that's it," Hermione said, wiping her wet hair off her face. When Harry didn't respond, she looked up.

Harry's eyes were dark, like a forest green, rather than their normal emerald. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine and settle just below her stomach.

"Um Harry," Hermione whispered. He took a step closer and pulled her into his arms. Hermione shivered again at the feel of his arms wrapped around her, not forcefully but strongly and warm.

"Hermione," he rasped, his voice lower and huskier than normal. She felt another shiver run through her body. Suddenly, his lips were on hers and all coherent thought was lost to the both of them. Hermione had to stifle a moan deep in her throat as she felt Harry's tongue slide against her lips. Instantly, her own was out to meet his. Their hands roamed freely, as if trying to burn every inch of the other's skin into their memories.

Soon the need for oxygen became too great and Harry pulled back. Frustration flashed across Hermione's face, flushed, her eyes dazed and glazed over, and her lips puffy and red from their snogging.

Harry opened his mouth to say that she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her when she did the one thing that made him come undone. Her tongue snaked out and she licked her lips.

A moan tore at Harry's throat before he grabbed Hermione's face and fused his mouth to hers once again. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her flush against him, her soft curves molding themselves against his hard body. There was a soft pop that went unnoticed by the two teenagers.

"Harry Potter sir, there is…oh my," a squeaky voice squawked behind them. Harry and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other and looked down. It was Dobby.

"DOBBY, what are you doing here?" Hermione shrieked, pushing away from Harry and grabbing a towel to cover herself.

"I asked him to keep an eye on the corridor outside, in case we got, um, distracted and to make sure that we wouldn't get caught in here," Harry said.

"Yes Miss Grangy, Dobby has been watching and now he has come to warn Harry Potter that the nasty Squib man is coming this way," Dobby said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, fear etched on their faces. They quickly picked up their discarded clothes, pulling them on haphazardly. Even in their panic, Harry couldn't help the feeling of disappointment welling up inside him as Hermione pulled on her robes. Snatching up his egg, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and turned to Dobby.

"Dobby, can you take us back to the Gryffindor common room?" he asked.

"Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby can take you and Miss Grangy," Dobby squeaked.

"Great."

"Wait Harry, what if someone is still in the common room," Hermione said.

"We'll go under the Invisibility Cloak, that way no one will see us," Harry stated calmly.

Hermione nodded. Harry whipped the Cloak over the pair of them and Dobby. Dobby gripped Harry and Hermione's hands and with a sharp pop, they were gone.

A spilt second later, they were in the Gryffindor common room, which was mercifully empty. Throwing off the Cloak, Harry stowed it and the egg in his bag.

"Thanks Dobby, why don't you head back home and get some rest," Harry said. The house elf beamed and disappeared with a pop.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione/

"About what?" she said confused.

"The song in the egg, what do you make of it?"

"Oh well," Hermione blushed. "Obviously, we now know that the Task will take place in the Black Lake, it will last an hour and you have to retrieve something 'you'll sorely miss' whatever that means."

"Yeah well, I think it's more of a 'someone' not 'something'. It really could be anyone," Harry said. "And if I'm right, I really don't like the last line, saying what we took won't come back if we don't find it within an hour."

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to talk to Sirius about this, but I have a sinking feeling I already know what they want to take," he said, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"You think that they'll want me?" Hermione said.

"Well yeah, who else?"

"Ron, Sirius or Remus to name a few."

"They won't take Padfoot or Moony, they're of-age wizards and they can't be compelled to participate. Ron, maybe but I still think you're the biggest chance."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You're my best friend, my girlfriend, and my anchor, rock and a whole bunch of other stuff," Harry said, his cheek burning.

Hermione beamed at Harry before wrapping her arms around his chest. Harry returned the embrace and buried his nose in her hair. The scent always clamed his usually frayed senses.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Hermione whispered into Harry's chest.

"What do you mean?" Harry answered with another question.

"Come on Harry, I know you're thick but you're not that thick," Hermione huffed. Harry grinned.

"Oh you mean when I did this," he said, leaning forward and capturing her lips for the third time that evening.

"Um hum," Hermione muffled out as she grinned into the kiss. Harry slid his arms around Hermione, his hands rusting just above her bum. As Hermione felt Harry's hands brush against the bare skin of her lower back as they wormed their way under her shirt. Even though she enjoyed the feeling immensely, her logical mind finally caught up with her.

"Harry, stop…Harry," Hermione snapped, pushing him away. She almost crumbled at the sight of Harry's expression; his eyes bright but much darker than normal, his lips puffy matching her own and his breathing coming rapidly.

"Look that was lovely and all but, we've been moving much to fast," she said, her own voice sounding breathless.

Something flickered in Harry's eyes, as if he was fighting himself. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, before opening them again. They were their normal emerald green.

"I'm sorry Mione, I don't know what came over me," Harry said. "You're just so beautiful and it's taking all my willpower to keep my hands off you."

Hermione blushed heavily at his words. "Well Harry, I guess we'll have to keep working on your control, won't we?" she said coyly. She giggled at the groan that escaped Harry's lips. "Why don't we head to bed? It's late and we can pick this up in the morning."

Harry nodded. "I'll go up in a second, I want to clean up," he said. Hermione gave him another steamy kiss before traipsing up the stairs. Harry groaned as he watched her go. Taking another deep calming breath, Harry picked up his bag. The Marauder's Map fluttered onto the floor. Reaching down, Harry picked it up, giving it a causal once over. And what he saw nearly made him drop it. In Severus Snape's office, there was someone walking around but it wasn't the Potions Master. The dot moving around was named Barteimus Crouch.

'_That can't be right. Why would Mr. Crouch be here and in Snape's office instead of with Dumbledore?_' Harry thought. '_It's late, I'll send Hedwig to Sirius in the morning._'

Wiping the map clean, Harry stumbled up to his room and was asleep even before his head hit his pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The characters, plot (aside from the changes that I'll be making) of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios. I'm just borrowing them for the time being, and hopefully I don't mess them up too bad.**

The first two weeks of February passed rapidly for Harry as he, Hermione and Ron looked for ideas in which to allow him to breath underwater for an hour. They also had to deal with the fact that the Dursleys didn't allow Harry any opportunity to learn how to swim, so for three hours every day, he and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement, which had provided them with an Olympic-sized pool, practicing swimming, casting spells underwater as well as some more pleasurable activities.

The trio discovered plenty of charms that would help him breathe underwater for an hour but in the end it was a weed that they decided on. Gillyweed, Neville had found it while helping them research and had proclaimed its usefulness. So Harry had been practicing with the gillyweed, trying to measure out how much he would need for the Task, as well as practicing swimming under its influence.

But as the second task drew closer, the song weighed heavily on Harry. Aside from Hermione, he hadn't told anyone what his fear was; that he was right, that Hermione would be taken. Hermione had noticed, but she was still of the mind that they would use Ron, or Sirius if necessary.

"Hey Sirius, can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked, over the mirrors, three days before the task.

"Sure pup, what's on your mind?" Sirius said.

"Well a couple of things," Harry said. "First, this bloody song has got me really messed up. It says that they're going to take something I'll sorely miss and I only have an hour to find it or it will be gone forever. And I'm scared that it'll be Hermione being taken."

Sirius could tell his godson was extremely anxious about putting people in danger, even if it wasn't his fault that they were. And Sirius agreed with Harry, Hermione was the most likely candidate that would be taken.

"I don't really know what to tell you pup," Padfoot said heavily. "I think you're right in that Hermione will most likely be who's taken. But I do know this, Dumbledore will make sure nothing happens to her or anyone else while they're down there."

"If that's Dumbledore's idea of being safe, then I'd hate to see a dangerous idea of Dumbledore's," Harry said bitterly. Sirius nodded.

"I know pup, but all we can do is hope and train to make sure you're ready. How have you been taking to the gillyweed?"

"It's fine, the only thing is trying to figure out how much I need for the hour and maybe some extra," Harry said.

"Well make sure you have extra, don't want to do everything right then not come back up," Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Also there's something else I need to tell you. I've seen Barty Crouch on the Map. He was in Snape's office without Snape being there and this was nearly midnight as well."

Sirius' eyes darkened as he fell into contemplative silence. "When was this?" he asked.

"The night me and Hermione figured out the egg, so three weeks ago or so."

"Well, that's weird. Crouch has been at the Ministry ever since the ended because he's been trying to make sure that nothing else goes wrong with his precious Tournament."

"Then why was he here? And why was he in Snape's office and not Dumbledore's?"

"I don't know pup, but I'll handle it, you just worry about yourself, Hermione and the Task," Sirius said. Harry nodded cutting off the connection.

'_Something doesn't smell right_,' Sirius thought.

That night found Sirius walking toward the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Carmel Toffees," Sirius stated and the statue moved aside, allowing Sirius to ascend the stairs. He raised the griffin knocker and knocked twice.

"Enter," a soft voice came through the door. Sirius pushed it open. Dumbledore was at his desk, his half-moon glasses perched on his crooked nose.

"Ah Sirius," Dumbledore said. "What can I do for you?"

"We have a problem Dumbledore, somehow Crouch has entered the castle," Sirius said.

"What do you mean? I was under the impression that Barteimus was spending all his time at the Ministry."

"I was too but Harry spotted him on the Map a few weeks ago. And you know the Map doesn't lie. And what's more, he was in Snape's office."

"Why would he be in Severus' office?"

"True but I don't know if you know this but I'm not the only person to escape from Azkaban. Barty Crouch Jr. somehow escaped about 10 years ago."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore said shocked.

"The Ministry kept this quiet but about a year before I got out Barty Jr. did. But I'm sure that he had outside help and then he vanished off the face of the Earth."

"But he…he died in prison, his body is buried on the island," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"That's the 'official' Ministry story. They used one of the other prisoners that died and Polyjuiced the body," Sirius explained.

"So you think that it wasn't Barteimus in Severus' office but Barty, correct?" Dumbledore asked, leaning over his desk.

"That's more likely than Crouch Sr. being in Snape's office, Barty Jr. might be here to visit some old friends," Sirius growled.

"What are you suggesting Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't take me for a fool Dumbledore, I know that there are two Death Eaters in the castle or on the grounds at the moment."

"Former Death Eaters, both Igor and Severus have renounced Voldemort," Dumbledore said with a slight edge. Normally when irritation crept into Albus' voice, the recipient would be cowering or look away.

But Sirius Black wasn't a normal wizard by any means. He was Padfoot of the Marauder's, an animagus at 16, best friend to James Potter and Remus Lupin, godfather to Harry Potter and a survivor of wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban for 12 years. Sirius gave his normal bark-like laugh, but his eyes held the same haunted, dead look that he had when Sirius had first escaped Azkaban.

"Don't insult me Albus. Igor Karkaroff will not go back to Voldemort but only because he betrayed too many of the other Death Eaters to stay out of prison but don't think for one second that he won't go crawling back if given the chance," Sirius growled, his animagus form leaking through. "And Severus Snape, right now, is playing both sides. He's only in it for himself."

"You know about Severus?" Dumbledore gulped.

"Oh yes, you hear quite a few rumors about Death Eaters while stuck in Azkaban. Quite a few of them think that Snape betrayed their master, something about sending him to his downfall," Sirius said casually, but watching Dumbledore's reaction intently. And he wasn't disappointed, as the Headmaster's face paled and his eyes widened. Though this reaction quickly disappeared behind the mask of a serene old man.

"I trust Severus completely," Dumbledore said.

"Good for you, but I don't trust him by the grease in his hair," Sirius growled. "Mark my words Dumbledore, keep an eye on him and don't give me that 'For the Greater Good' shite. That's just putting off the responsibility onto someone else or just an excuse to do things behind the scenes."

Dumbledore frowned as Sirius finished his rant.

"And just be fortunate that I haven't told Harry about Snape, though he certainly suspects."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "You would tell Harry that Severus was the one who…"

"Harry needs to know who his enemies and friends are, because we both know that Riddle is a master at deception and misdirection," Sirius said. "We all need to be informed of a lot of things in order to win this fight. Goodnight Dumbledore."

Sirius left, leaving Dumbledore in his office, his great mind spinning. Padfoot also left the office with his head swimming. '_So it is true, Snape must have overheard the Prophecy and was the one who told Voldemort. And Dumbledore knew, he knew that Snape heard and let him live!_' Sirius growled under his breath.

The last two days leading up to the Second Task passed too quickly for Harry as he was constantly in the Room of Requirement practicing swimming and spell casting. He learned that saying the incantation underwater would lead to some very interesting consequences, he had learned the hard way when he tried Stunning underwater because the incantation had come out distorted and caused Harry's hair to turn bright pink, which caused Hermione to collapse laughing.

Luckily, Sirius and Moony had taught Harry the basics of silent casting over the summer and Harry had soaked it up like a sponge. He still used incantation during classes because he didn't want people to know about his new skill. But since the task was underwater, Harry didn't have to worry about people finding out.

"Come on Harry, it's time for bed," Hermione said the night before the Second Task. "You need a full night's sleep for tomorrow. Let's get back to the common room."

Harry nodded and pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed a towel. He didn't notice that Hermione had to turn away while he dried himself off. Harry quickly pulled on his robes and threw the Invisibility Cloak over the pair of them. Neither of them spoke during their ten-minute walk back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

They found the common room empty and took off the Cloak. Folding up the Cloak and the Map, Harry and Hermione sat down of their favorite couch in front of the fire. Hermione leaned against Harry, her head resting on his shoulder as he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I'm scared for tomorrow," Harry whispered, after a tense silence.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked stunned, she had never heard Harry admit to being scared of anything. He was supposed to be fearless and to hear that Harry Potter was scared, frankly terrified her.

"I'm scared that I'm right that you will be my hostage for the task tomorrow and that I won't be able to get to you in time."

"Oh," she said. Hermione felt conflicted; on the one hand she was also scared that he was right and on the other, she felt a flush of pleasure that he wanted to protect her and make sure that nothing would happen to her.

"Well Harry, I have complete faith in you if worst come to worse," Hermione said. "But I'm also confident that Dumbledore won't let anything happen to the hostages while they're down in the lake."

"I know but Dumbledore still isn't all-knowing, something might go wrong and I can't lose you Mione, not you," Harry said in a very thick voice.

"You won't Harry, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you," Hermione promised. "We should go up…not like that Potter, get your mind out of the gutter. It's late and you will need all your strength for tomorrow."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without knowing you're safe or not," Harry said.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Well, you're going to have to deal with it. Don't worry I'll be fine and I'll meet you down here for breakfast."

They stood up, Harry reluctantly releasing Hermione and after one final, steamy, breath-taking kiss, they parted, each to their own dorms.

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, its pretty much just character development. Next chapter introduces one of the changes that I made to the main plot from _Goblet of Fire_, hopefully you'll like it. Also I'm nearly done actually writing out the story, I'm about halfway done with the final chapter. It'll come out to be 27 chapters so I'm about 2/3 done uploading. Please R&R, I would love some feedback and suggestions on how to make it better. Thanks**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The characters, plot (aside from the changes I've made) of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios. I'm just borrowing them for the time being, and hopefully they'll come out ok.**

"Harry, you've got to get up or you're going to be late," a familiar voice called through the haze of his waking dreams.

"Five more minutes," Harry growled, rolling over.

"No Harry, you've got to get down to the lake, the second task is going to start in ten minutes," the voice pressed.

"WHAT!" Harry cried, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, you better hurry," Neville exclaimed.

Harry scrambled out of bed, throwing on his robes and grabbing his gear that he had left next to the bed in order for quick assembly. He raced downstairs and grabbed his Firebolt from the corner in which he had hidden it. It took him nearly ten minutes to reach the front doors. From there, he mounted his Firebolt and zoomed across the grounds to the shores of the Black Lake where several large grandstands had been set up.

Harry skidded to a stop in front of the judges, spraying mud all over the place and splattering his robes. Karkaroff, Maxine, Krum and Crouch looked almost disappointed. Harry glared right back until they all looked away.

"Ah Mr. Potter, so good of you to join us," Dumbledore said. "Now we can begin the second task."

But Harry wasn't listening, he had just realized that he hadn't seen either Ron or Hermione when he woke up and they weren't in the stands. A sickening feeling grew in Harry's stomach.

"Now, each of the champions has had something taken from them last night, something they'll sorely miss. It has been placed at the bottom of the Lake, they will have one hour to retrieve it or it will be lost," Dumbledore cried. "The task will begin on the whistle. Three, two, one…"

A shrill whistle blew over the Black Lake, signaling the beginning of the Task, Harry ripped off his robes, leaving him clad in only a T-shirt and swimming trunks. Ignoring the whistles from the females in the crowd, Harry grabbed the gillyweed from his pocket, took a handful and quickly swallowed it. Less than a minute later, he felt a piercing pain in his neck while it felt like someone had pressed a pillow to his nose. Without pause, he surged forward and dove into the water.

As he swam, the water passing over his gills sent precious oxygen to his lungs and brain. Harry pressed onward, deeper and deeper into the center of the Lake. While normally, Harry wouldn't have been able to see barely an arm's length in front of him, the gillyweed allowed him amazing underwater vision, he was able to see in the smallest amount of light.

Harry dove deeper and deeper into the lake, desperation beginning to crawl at his insides. He had no idea how much time had passed since he had entered the lake. Just then he felt something grab his leg, whipping his head around, Harry saw that a grindylow had leapt out of the ferns and latched itself to his leg. He pulled out his wand and sent a quick disarming and banishing hex toward the water demon. The grindylow shook a tiny fist at him before sinking back down into the weeds. Harry continued swimming on, keeping his eyes peeled for anything that might lead him to Hermione.

Just then, Harry came upon a wide-open clearing with a large stone archway. Sprawled around the archway were innumerable stone huts and swimming around the huts were dozens of merpeople; men, women and children. They all had a similar fierce look about them and Harry noticed that all the men had tridents either in their hands or within arms length. But it was at the base of the archway that made him pull up short.

Floating near the base, and attached to the ground by a rope around their ankles were Cho, Ron, a small girl with silvery hair that could only be related to Fleur and Hermione. All of them were pale, so that their faces and hands seemed to be giving off a glow and bubbles were escaping from their mouths.

Harry swam furiously to the archway and froze. Who was he supposed to take; Ron or Hermione. Ron was his best mate, his first friend and brother in all but blood, even if he was sometimes a jealous prat that spoke before thinking.

But Hermione was…well Hermione, his best friend, his girlfriend and if he could be honest with himself, the love of his life. She had always been there for him, even when no one else had. She knew the real Harry Potter, not the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her, but he did know that he would die without regret if it meant keeping her from getting hurt.

A shadow crossed over him. Looking up, he saw Cedric swimming toward him, with what looked like a shimmering fish bowl over his head. Recognizing a Bubble-Head Charm, Harry watched as Cedric cut Cho free, then turn to him. He tapped his wrist, where his watch was.

Getting the message, Harry nodded and watched Cedric swim off. Steeling himself, Harry swam forward and slashed Ron free, as he was closer. Grabbing Ron under the arm, Harry dragged him over to where Hermione was held. He was about to free here when he felt something sharp tickle his throat. It was a merman's trident. Four of the mermen had swam over and where now surrounding Harry and Ron, and blocking Harry from Hermione.

"No," rasped one of the mermen. "Only one, you have yours."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he realized that Hermione wasn't his hostage, Ron was. '_But then what was Hermione doing here?_' he thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw something streaking toward him. With a jolt of fear, he realized it was a shark. Or at least half a shark, the business end, but this shark had the lower body of a man and was wearing black trunks with the Durmstrang crest on the sides. It was Krum. The merpeople scattered as Krum approached. Harry watched as the shark/man hybrid swam over, nearly running into Harry, and bite through the rope holding Hermione, grabbing her arm and started toward the surface.

Rage boiled in Harry's stomach. How was Hermione the thing that Krum would 'sorely miss' when he had barely said four words to her alone spend four years with her.

Knowing his time was running short, Harry looked around. If he was right and the other girl was Fleur's sister, surely she would make all effort to find her.

'_She must have gotten lost or something,_' Harry thought. Growling to himself, Harry swam forward and freed the girl before the merpeople could react. Grabbing her and Ron under an arm, Harry kicked off from the lakebed and began swimming upward toward the surface.

Soon it became clear that he was going slower and slower. Looking down, Harry was horrified to see that his feet and hands were slowly returning to normal, knowing that his gills would soon be gone, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled a little bit of gillyweed out. Making sure only to take enough for him to reach the surface, Harry quickly swallowed the slimy weed. Feeling his hands and feet changed shape once more, Harry tore off toward the surface with renewed vigor.

As Harry neared the surface, Harry could see Krum pulling Hermione along. Rage roared up inside Harry as he neared the other champion. They broke the surface at the same time and began heading toward the shore. Ron, Hermione and the girl were still out cold. Harry could see people milling around on shore; Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, Madam Pomprey along with Fleur, Madam Maxine and the Weasleys.

As Harry reached the shallows and stood up, Ron stirred next to him, as did the little girl. Next to Krum, Hermione did as well.

"Harry, whatz going on?" Ron asked blearily, as if he had just woken up, which he had.

"I don't know Ron but I intend to find out," Harry growled out. Here help me with her, I don't think she can stand yet."

Putting an arm around each of their shoulders, Harry and Ron carried the younger girl out of the water. Harry noticed that Krum had scooped Hermione up in his arms and was carrying her.

"What's Krum doing carrying Hermione like that, I figured you'd be the one having to retrieve Hermy," Ron said, when they reached the shore. Fleur had come flying over, leaving Madam Maxine and Pomprey in the dust.

"Gabrielle, you are safe," she cried thickly. "And you saved her, Harry Potter," she added throatily.

"Yeah well, I couldn't leave her down there," Harry said, starring at Krum with great distaste.

"Thank you, now how can I reward you?" Fleur asked, her accent even thicker. Harry felt something tickle in the back of his mind. He quickly brought up his Occlumency shields.

"I appreciate the thought but I'm going to have to decline," Harry said shortly. "Now if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend needs me."

Fleur looked over. Hermione was coming too and looked extremely confused as to why she was in Viktor Krum's arms.

"A girlfriend who is in the arms of another man," Fleur commented.

"Yes, and I intend to find out why that is," Harry growled. He stalked off, leaving Fleur furious.

"Hermione," Harry said, racing over. She looked up and beamed at him. She wriggled her arms out of Krum's clutches and met Harry with a ferocious hug.

"Harry," she cried out as his arms encircled her. Hermione clutched at Harry like a lifeline, Harry was glaring at Krum, his eyes burning with rage.

"What happened Harry? How did I get down there and why did Krum have me in his arms," she shivered and Harry pulled her tighter, "when I woke up?"

"I don't know Mione, but I intend to find out," Harry said.

Just then there was a great cheer. "It seems like the judges are ready to show the scores," Bagman's voice boomed over the crowd. "Mr. Diggory displayed excellent control and use of the Bubble-Head Charm, he was the first to return with his hostage, a minute outside the time limit. Mr. Diggory has been awarded 45 points."

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly. Harry gave Cedric a stiff nod and grin. '_If he had been outside the time limit, I was well past it. But why am I caring, Mione and Ron are safe, that's all that counts_,' he thought.

"Miss Delacour was unable to complete the task after coming under attack by a pack of grindylows. For her valiant attempt and again, excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, we award Miss Delacour 25 points."

"Now Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter arrived back at the same time and well outside the time limit. Mr. Krum used a splendid partial Human Transfiguration, we award him 40 points."

The Durmstrang crowd as well as a majority of the Slytherins roared as Krum pumped his fist, casting a smug look at Hermione who shivered in Harry's arms. Harry glared over Hermione's head at the other champion.

"And finally Mr. Potter used gillyweed to great effect. Harry Potter was the last champion to return with his hostage but after speaking with the Merchieftness, we have learned that Mr. Potter was the first on the scene and was only delayed in his return because of his desire to make sure all the hostages were returned safely. As such, we have decided to award Mr. Potter 45 points," Bagman said.

Harry was stunned and furious. Ron and Hermione weren't in any real danger but then why did the egg say that they would be gone if he didn't get back in an hour. And why the hell was Hermione Krum's hostage, they had barely spoken to each other.

"Come along you three," Professor McGonagall said. "It's time to go back up to the castle."

"Not yet Professor," Harry said evenly, though everyone around could tell that he was furious. "I have some questions for Dumbledore."

McGonagall's lips narrowed but she acquiesced. She led the trio over to the judges' table where Dumbledore was just about to get to his feet.

"Ah Mr. Potter, splendid job on the task. Very ingenious idea using gillyweed," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said. "But I was wondering if you could answer a question of mine?"

"Of course my boy."

"Why was Hermione taken as Krum's hostage when she has only talked to him once? I sincerely doubt that she'd be what he'd sorely miss."

"Oh well, Mr. Krum, since' he's a foreign champion, didn't have much with him so he asked that Miss Granger be his hostage," Dumbledore said, his face paling slightly.

"He asked that my girlfriend be his hostage?" Harry growled. "And why did you agree to that?"

"Well, as I said, Mr. Krum doesn't have much with him and…"

"That's not answering my question. How did he know about what would be taken?"

"Well the clue says, 'what you'd sorely miss' so that means we'd have to take someone," Dumbledore said.

"Yes but it never specified a person," Hermione snapped. "You could have taken something else that meant something to Krum. Or you could have brought someone in? And I assume that none of the other champions knew what exactly was taken. Harry didn't know that Ron was, certainly Cedric and Fleur had no idea that Cho or Fleur's sister were taken. That was the point of the task wasn't it? To find out what 'you'd sorely miss'?"

"Correct," Dumbledore said.

"Then why was Krum the only one who know what was being taken?" Harry barked.

"Why indeed Albus?" Professor McGonagall had decided to enter the conversation. "Why would you allow such a blatant disregard for the rules here while you couldn't help Mr. Potter out of participating in the Tournament in the first place."

"Well…um…"

"You can't, can you?" Harry growled. "So you force me to participate in the Tournament even though I clearly didn't enter and it's a plot to get me but then you break the rules for another champion."

Dumbledore paled.

"Another thing, why didn't anyone come wake me up this morning? Luckily Neville woke me up, but it was ten minutes before the Task was supposed to start," Harry snarled. "It seems like someone wanted me to miss the Task, possibly to make me lose my magic perhaps?"

No one spoke. Hermione, Ron and McGonagall were stunned and shocked at how close Harry had been to possibly becoming a Squib. Dumbledore looked ashamed, though Harry couldn't really tell if it was sincere because the Headmaster wasn't looking at him.

"Come on Harry, let's get out of here before the Headmaster decides to cheat even more," Hermione said. She took Harry's hand and led him away. McGonagall gave Dumbledore a scathing glare before storming off.

"Hey there pup, where you going?" Sirius' voice called out over the din of the crowd heading back to the castle. Harry, Hermione and Ron turned and saw Sirius and Lupin jogging toward them. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just Dumbledore throwing me to the wolves and making it even harder for me to get through this bloody Tournament."

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

Ron quickly explained what had happened because Harry and Hermione were too furious to respond. When he was down, Sirius and Lupin joined the couple in fuming at the Headmaster.

"That self-serving, barmy git," Sirius roared. "He refuses to help you but then aggress to break the rules for Krum."

"Yeah, I really think that Dumbledore is testing me or something. Like he's trying to see how much I can take before I break," Harry said heavily.

A tense silence fell over the quintet, not unlike the presence of a dementor.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said quietly.

"Well, look at my life, excluding this summer, all that time at the Dursleys, and our first three years here. Can you honestly say that Dumbledore really didn't know about what happened while I was growing up, he didn't know about Quirrell or the diary and the Chamber of Secrets or even last year with the dementors? Did you know that my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs' since that was my bedroom until I came to Hogwarts."

Hermione's face drained of color. "Are you serious?"

"No I'm Sirius," Padfoot said weakly, trying to inject humor into the conversation. The attempt fell flat.

"Not now Padfoot," Lupin growled.

"Those bastards," Hermione screeched. "How could Dumbledore have let you stay there!"

"LET ME," Harry said stunned. "He pretty much forced me to stay, my so-called family wanted to get rid of me as soon as I arrived. They kept saying they were to soft to send me to an orphanage, but I probably would have been much happier there rather than at the Dursleys."

"Well, you don't have to go back there anymore cub," Sirius said.

"I know, its just I don't know what Dumbledore is playing at and frankly I don't care to find out," Harry said. "Let's just get back up to the castle."

The quintet escaped from Madam Pomprey's clutches and made their way back to the common room, hate filled brown eyes watching them go as a beetle flew away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The characters, plot (aside from the changes I'll be making) of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios. I'm just borrowing them for the time being, and hopefully I don't mess them up too much.**

A week had passed since the second task and both Harry and Hermione were still miffed at Dumbledore for making Harry compete in the Tournament and for letting Hermione be Krum's hostage just because he asked for her. The night after the task, Harry had pulled Hermione aside and pledged that he would take care of Krum and then proceeded to snog Hermione senseless.

"Morning Harry," Ron said as he came down the stairs.

"Hey Ron, ready to go down for breakfast?" Harry said.

"You know me, always up for food."

Harry laughed, just then Hermione came down. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, just talking about Ron's love for food," Harry said. Hermione grinned.

"Come on or we're going to be later," Ron said in a fake whine. Both Harry and Hermione laughed and followed the bottomless pit that was Ron out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall, normally filled with laughter and noise, was silent as the trio entered. Even the staff table was silent. Harry felt his stomach fall past his knees as everyone turned toward them.

"This can't be good," he whispered to Hermione and Ron. They only nodded. When the trio sat down at the Gryffindor table, their fellow Gryffindors all failed to meet their eyes, except for Ginny, who was glaring at Hermione with untold fury. But Harry noticed that there was a spark of glee in her eyes as well.

"What's going on?" he asked Neville. The shy Gryffindor didn't answer, he just pushed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of them.

Three photos dominated the front page: one of Hermione in the center, and one each of Harry and Krum on either side. In bold print the title said, "_**Harry Potter's secret Heartache: Granger toying with our hero's heart!**_"

**"Harry Potter, the youngest Triwizard Champion ever, has apparently found love this year at Hogwarts in the shape of Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born student in Mr. Potter's year. This girl is plain in looks but seems to have an overabundance in ambition as she has been also seen with Viktor Krum, the hero of this past Quidditch World Cup. Mr. Krum, 18, has been a staple on _Witch Weekly's_ top bachelors list for nearly a year now. Mr. Potter has recently also found himself on the list, at number 3.**

**It seems that Miss Granger has her eyes set on toying with both of these two young men and this reporter hopes that someone takes action quickly before any more harm is done to the impressionable Mr. Potter.**

**"Granger is really brainy, and since no one in their right minds would look at her, its possible that she used love potions to gain Potter and Krum's attention," Pansy Parkinson said, a fellow fourth year.**

**As everyone knows, love potions are illegal, so I would hope that the Ministry takes quick action before more harm is done.**

Harry breathed out heavily through his nose, trying to calm down as the cutlery around him had begun to shake. Hermione looked furious and embarrassed at the same time. Ron looked queasy as his breakfast lay forgotten.

"And I assume you all believe that Hermione is sneaking around behind my back," Harry said softly. Again, no one met his eyes. Growling, Harry waved his hand around the room. A great tearing sound echoed a thousand times, as the front page of every _Daily Prophet_ was torn and floated into the air. A bright flash illuminated Harry's eyes and suddenly each piece of paper burst into flames.

Cries of shock filled the Great Hall at the display, no one had ever seen anyone perform such a wide scale of wandless magic and with such control, not even Dumbledore.

"Potter," Snape's voice cried out. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a month's detention for using magic in the Great Hall."

A chorus of groans came from the Gryffindor table at this announcement.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor and you will serve those detentions with me Mr. Potter, for that wondrous display of wandless magic," Professor McGonagall barked, standing up at the staff table. Every head snapped to McGonagall.

Harry hid a grin as he stood. "Just to get the story straight, Hermione is my girlfriend and the only reason she was with Krum last week after the second task was because Professor Dumbledore allowed her to be used as Mr. Krum's hostage even though they have barely spoken a word to each other."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sick of all you believing every little rumor you hear or read in the _Daily Prophet_. Second year, I was the next Dark Lord because I could speak to snakes, last year you all believed that my godfather was a murderer without any proof other than someone's word and then this year, you all believed that I entered myself in this FUCKING Tournament. How about you all use something called a brain and make up your own minds?"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the Hall, a heavy silence fell over the Hall, most of the non-Slytherins and a majority of the teachers all had their heads hung in what looked like shame. Ron glared at the Hall before following his friends, without touching his food.

"I can't believe that…that woman," Hermione screeched as she and Harry headed down to the kitchens. "Haven't the _Prophet_ ever heard of libel, slander, defamation of character?"

"How about actually checking facts before printing something?" Harry grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. "The _Prophet_ has always done this, and Rita Skeeter is the worst."

While Hermione explained to Ron the concept behind freedom of press and proper journalism, Harry sat writing a letter to Sirius and Moony asking for advice on how to dissuade Ms. Skeeter from writing any more lies. After eating a quiet breakfast in the kitchens, the trio headed back up to the common room to grab their bags.

"Pig Snout," Ron muttered to the Fat Lady, the portrait swung open. The common room was a flurry of activity, that came to a grinding halt as the trio entered.

"Um Harry, Hermione, we're sorry for thinking and believing the _Prophet_ was right. We've known you for a couple of years and Hermione would never do something like that. We're sorry," Fred said. "You and Harry are like honorary Weasleys so…"

Fred trailed off as Harry waved the apology off. "Its fine guys, we know what the situation looked like but you all need to learn how to make your own decision and not blindly follow the crowd."

"Like Harry said earlier, the only reason I was Krum's hostage was because Dumbledore cheated and allowed Krum to request what would be taken rather than have him find out during the task like Harry and the others did. Funny how Dumbledore won't bend the rules for Harry, who's competing against his will, but for an actual champion, he lets the rules fly out the window," Hermione said. Grumbling filled the common room, they hadn't heard about this.

"Come on Harry, we're going to be late for McGonagall," Hermione said. Grudgingly Harry and Ron raced up to their dorm and grabbed their bags. Taking Hermione's hand, Harry led them out of the portrait hole where he ran into a tiny, soft body.

It was Ginny.

"Oh sorry Ginny, didn't see you there," Harry said, helping the youngest Weasley up.

"Oh that's quite alright Harry," Ginny said brightly. Her smile dropped as she spied Harry's other hand intertwined with Hermione's.

"Harry, haven't you seen the _Prophet_? She's cheating on you with Krum."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Ginny, Hermione is my girlfriend and I trust her more than anybody. She's not seeing Krum behind my back, she can't stand him. I would have thought that a smart girl like you wouldn't believe the rubbish that Rita Skeeter writes. And I'll have you understand that I don't take kindly to someone talking about my girlfriend like that."

"But…Harry, don't you want someone who can give you what you want?" Ginny purred, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And what do I want?"

Ginny beamed. "You need someone who can help you know more about our world."

"But what if I don't want anything to do with your world," Harry said coldly. Ginny's smile faltered.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, hero of our world."

"Yes, your WORLD!" Harry growled. "I'll never be really accepted in this world. Here I'll always be the Boy-Who-Lived, always hounded. While in the Muggle world, I'm just Harry Potter."

"But what about me…us, Ron, the twins, your family?"

"My family died when Voldemort came," Harry said, ignoring Ginny's flinch. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate when what your family has done for me over the years but I can't help but be suspicious that just when I got to King's Cross three years ago, your mother had to ask what the platform was even though she was on her sixth child sending to Hogwarts, after spending seven years there herself, convenient?"

Ginny's eyes flashed with something before schooling themselves into a mask of indifference.

"And, you go and flaunt the Statue of Secrecy in the middle of the station in a crowd of Muggles, not a care in the world," Harry said.

Hermione decided to enter the conversation here. "Ginny, when you talked about Harry's family, I noticed that you didn't include me, Sirius or Remus?"

"No one asked you, you buck toothed scarlet woman," Ginny snapped. Harry's eyes flashed.

"Ginerva, I thought that I warned you not to insult my girlfriend," he growled. "But I guess you didn't hear. No one insults Hermione ever, and remember you own me a life debt, don't make me call you on it."

Ginny paled at the use of her first full name but she nearly fainted at the mention of the life debt.

"Come on Mione," Harry said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her down the corridor. Ron was gaping at his sister like he had never seen her before. He gave her a glare before storming off after Harry and Hermione.

Hermione saw that while Harry's outward appearance showed him calm, she knew better. His eyes were flashing, his movements stiff rather than the fluid grace that Harry normally displayed. However it wasn't until after Transfiguration that she was able to get Harry alone to talk.

"Harry, you don't have to fight my battles for me. I was just shocked that Ginny, who I thought of as my sister, would say that. She told me that she had gotten over her crush of you but I can see that she hasn't," Hermione said. "I'm going to have to have a talk with Ginerva."

Harry nodded and gave Hermione a quick hug and kiss on the top of her head.

The fallout from the article was extremely tough on Hermione, the article had caused quite a bit of backlash. She couldn't go anywhere without getting glares from various students, mainly from girls who had been chasing after Krum and/or Harry. Harry had had to chase off quite a few threats coming from the Slytherins, mainly Malfoy and his ilk. The morning after the story was released, dozens of owls found themselves flying toward Hermione.

"I don't like the look of those letters," Harry said as the owls dropped the letters off then flew off. "Don't open any of them."

Just then a very familiar looking owl flew into the Hall and it was carrying a blood red envelope.

"Oh crap, she didn't," Fred moaned as he recognized the bird flying toward the Gryffindor table. The elderly owl crashed into the table, sending cutlery and cups flying everywhere.

"Errol," George sighed, picking up the gray owl.

**"HERMIONE GRANGER, I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISGUSTED IN MY LIFE. YOUR PARENTS SHOULD BE ASHAMED, FOOLING WITH HARRY'S AFFECTION LIKE THAT, YOU SCARLET WOMAN. HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL, HARRY HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU AND YOU REPAY HIS KINDNESS WITH THIS. YOU'RE JUST A GALLEON SNATCHING TROLLOP WHO...**

The Howler cut off as it was suddenly encased by a glowing blow ball. Everyone looked at Harry, who had a fist raised, his face filled with fury. Magic was rolling off him in waves, no one could even move the pressure was so strong. Harry clenched his fist and the Howler burst into flames, its ashes falling to the table.

"I guess we now know where Ginny gets her word choice from," Harry growled, turning his eyes on the youngest Weasley.

"What are you talking about Harry?" George asked.

"Yesterday, Ron, Hermione and I ran into Ginny outside the common room after you all had apologized and she proceeded to say some unflattering things about Mione, in fact they were nearly exactly the same insults that your mother used in her _letter_," Harry snarled. Fred and George turned to Ginny, their faces pale.

"I wonder how hard it would be to put up a ward around Hogwarts that prevented Howlers from reaching students, they serve no purpose other then to completely humiliate the recipient," Harry continued, turning his gaze upon the Head Table. His emerald eyes flashing the same shade of green as the Killing Curse, they met with the blue eyes of one Albus Dumbledore.

"So what can we do about Skeeter and the _Prophet_?" Harry asked Sirius and Remus, two weeks after the article had been released, after he had finished up a training session.

"Well between the two of us, we own the majority of the _Prophet_, so we could have her fired," Sirius said.

"Wait, I was right. I thought that I was bluffing when I told Rita that before the First Task," Harry said confused.

"Of course, the Potters are one of the most wealthy and influential families in all of Britain. Young mister Malfoy boasts about being wealthy, well the Malfoys don't even hold a candle to the Potters," Remus said. "Didn't you know?"

"I had no idea. The only money I thought I had was in my vault," Harry said. Sirius and Lupin exchanged a glance. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Harry, have you ever gotten a notice from Gringotts about James and Lily's Will?" Sirius asked.

"My parents had a Will?"

"You didn't know," Sirius exclaimed. "Why that conniving, manipulative bastard!"

"Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore," Remus nodded. "You should have been informed of their will when you turned eleven. Who took you to Diagon Alley when you got your letter?"

"Hagrid, same day as my birthday," Harry answered. "How come no one told me?"

"We don't know but next Hogsmeade weekend we're going to Gringotts to straighten this out."

"The next Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks," Harry said.

"Good. I'll contact Griphook and see if we can set up a meeting," Sirius said.

"How am I supposed to go to Gringotts if I'm not supposed to leave Hogwarts or Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about the old goat, he can't do anything about us if you're leaving with your legal guardians and have the permission of your head of house."

"Well, I think we should go have a chat with Minerva about your upcoming field trip," Sirius said.

"But we need to make sure we get it fast before Dumbledore can try and stop me," Harry said.

"True, but I would love to see Dumbles' face when he finds out," Sirius snickered.

The other two nodded before they left the Room of Requirement and headed toward McGonagall's office.

"So what's the meaning of this meeting Mr. Potter and why are those two here?" Professor McGonagall said sharply as Harry, Sirius and Lupin settled themselves in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Can't two former lions come back to visit their favorite Professor, Minnie?" Sirius said with a grin.

"Black, I told you not to call me that," McGonagall barked while Harry and Remus hid their snickers. "And you two, be quiet."

When Harry and Lupin finally quit snickering, McGonagall asked, "So what's this really about?"

"Well Professor, it has come to my attention that I haven't been receiving any correspondence from Gringotts so I'm requesting permission to visit Diagon Alley during the next Hogsmeade weekend," Harry said, flashing McGonagall the famous Potter lop-sided grin.

"Mr. Potter, your father tried that same grin on me when he was here, and coincidently it was always in the presence of these two, and it didn't work then, so why should it work now?"

Harry gave McGonagall a genuine smile. "Well, that's why we're here asking, plausible deniability. I have a feeling that Dumbledore won't like me leaving the castle and going to Gringotts."

"And why would he be like that?"

"We have a suspicion that Albus has been keeping Harry's inheritance from him. As you know Harry's the last Potter and he should have been informed when he turned eleven," Sirius said.

"You're telling me that Mr. Potter hasn't been given any notice of his heritage. Who took you to Diagon Alley when you turned eleven?"

"Hagrid did, it was the same time that Dumbledore had him take the Stone out of Gringotts," Harry said.

"What!" McGonagall screamed. "Albus told us that he escorted Mr. Potter three years ago."

"Well he lied and he has kept Harry from knowing for whatever reason," Remus said in a low growl.

"That conniving goat," McGonagall growled, her burr breaking through. "Mr. Potter, you have my permission to travel to Gringotts next week to meet with the goblins under the supervision of Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin. I hope that you will be back before dinner."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, I'll be back," Harry said. "I think we should not tell Professor Dumbledore until I get back to the castle, not that he can do anything about it, but just to be safe."

"Good point, because you know the old goat will go nuts when he finds out," Sirius said. "And Harry, don't tell anyone other than Ron and Hermione, we don't want Dumbles to find out beforehand."

Harry nodded.

**A/N: I decided to bring in the often seen Howler from Molly because one, it gives me a chance to rip on Molly, who I think is way too overbearing and over protective, and two, I wanted a chance to show off Harry's powers. Harry in this story, isn't a Super-Harry, but he is more confident and more assertive. Also you will see the Gringotts visit in the next chapter, though hopefully you'll let me indulge a bit with bringing some things out into the open. Again please keep the reviews coming, any ideas on how I can make this story more enjoyable would be a great help. Also if you think of anything that I need to work on, let me know. The story will be 27 chapters long, so only 7 more to go before its complete.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The characters, plot (except for the changes I've made and will be making) of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios. I'm just borrowing them for the time being in hopes that I don't mess them up too much while I have my fun.**

"So Pronglet, you ready to go?" Sirius asked as he, Lupin and Harry walked up High Street, heading for the public apparition point, where the trio would Apparate to Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, let's go see what the old man has been hiding from me," Harry said. Lupin and Sirius each placed a hand on Harry's shoulders and with a sharp CRACK, the vanished.

"All right there Harry," Remus asked when they reappeared in the middle of the Alley.

"Yeah, just not used to apparating," he answered. "It felt like I was being pushed through a rubber hose the size of a Galleon.

"Quite a description and an apt one at that," Sirius said.

Diagon Alley was bustling as the trio made their way up the Alley toward the grand white marble building that housed Gringotts. Two goblin guards were standing in the doorway, their eyes roving back and forth as witches and wizards entered and left the bank. The trio entered the bank and headed to an open teller.

"Excuse me sir," Harry said politely when he reached the teller. "If it's possible, I'd like to speak to the goblin in charge of my family's accounts?"

"And what family might that be?" the goblin sneered.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said coolly. The goblin's head snapped up. Harry casually brushed his fringe to the side, reveling the scar.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I shall find your account manager for you," the goblin said.

"Thank you and may your coffers always be filled."

The goblin nodded before hopping off his chair and vanishing through a door behind the counter. A few moments later, the goblin returned leading a very recognizable goblin.

"Mr. Potter, I am…" the goblin began.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Griphook," Harry said. "You were the goblin that took me to my vault when I came here on my eleventh birthday, I didn't realize that your were my family's account manager."

"Well Mr. Potter, it has been many a year since a wizard has called a goblin by name, I believe your father was one of the last," Griphook said. "Also, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was your account manager, I was under the impression that you would come back after you finished your shopping. But moving on, what can I do for you today?"

"I've come to take a look at my family's holdings and to see my parents' Will," Harry said.

"I see, let us retire to my office where we can discuss our business away from open ears," Griphook said. "My Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, I presume you will be joining us?"

"Yes Griphook," Sirius said.

'Lord Black,' Harry mouthed at Sirius as Griphook led the trio off the main hall and into an ornate office.

"Later," Sirius whispered. The three men and one goblin settled themselves at a stone table.

"So then Mr. Potter, what do you wish to know?" Griphook asked.

"I have a couple of things Griphook sir, how much did my parents leave me, what does it mean to be a Potter and what is my heritage? And also, I'd like to hear my parents' Will first and to know why it wasn't read before?"

"There is no need for honorifics Mr. Potter, you using my name is enough," Griphook said.

"Then call me Harry, at least when we are in this type of setting," Harry said.

"Very well then. I shall send someone to retrieve the Will from our records while I explain why it wasn't read until today. Bloodaxe, can you go down to the Records department and get the Lord and Lady Potter's will?" The goblin, Bloodaxe, nodded and left the office.

"Now to answer your second question Harry, the reason the Will wasn't read was because…"

The doors to the office opened, and a regal looking goblin entered flanked by two other goblins. The center goblin was a head taller than the other two, who were obviously guards.

"Senior Manager Griphook, I believe that I will take over from here," the taller goblin said.

"Lord Ragnok," Griphook said in an almost reverent tone. Seeing the confused looks on Harry, Sirius and Remus' faces, Ragnok smiled.

"I am Ragnok Sharpclaw, the Director of Gringotts and a friend of your parents, Mr. Potter. In fact, they honored me greatly by allowing me to be a witness to their Will."

"It's very nice to meet you, Director Sharpclaw," Harry said timidly. The other goblins in the room tensed, but Ragnok chuckled.

"It's quite alright, just call me Ragnok, Mr. Potter."

"Only if you call me Harry."

This was met by more laughter from Ragnok. "You truly are your father's son, I remember having a very similar conversation with him when we first met." Harry nodded his thanks. "Now, onto more pressing matters. Harry, you asked why the Will wasn't read until today, well the fault lies with Gringotts as well as very clever old man. You see normally when a will is set to be read, notices are sent out within a month and we set up a reading after that. However, Albus Dumbledore, as head of the Wizengamont, decreed that as your magical guardian, which he had no right to declare himself to be, that your parents' will not be read until you become an adult."

"But then why am I getting to read it now?" Harry asked. Ragnok gave Harry what could only be described as a feral grin.

"Well, you are an adult."

"WHAT!" Harry, Sirius and Remus cried. "How?"

"Harry, you are currently competing in the Triwizard Tournament correct? A tournament that only of-age wizards or witches can take part in, correct? And since the Ministry has allowed you able to compete, then you are considered of-age."

"So wait, that means the underage wizarding laws don't apply to me anymore, right? I can use magic outside of Hogwarts," Harry said. Ragnok nodded, and devilish grins grew over Harry, Remus and Sirius' faces.

"When you were selected by the Goblet of Fire, and then allowed to compete by the Head of the Wizengamont, the Head of the International Magical Cooperation Department, the Head of the Magical Games and Sport Department as well as two visiting Heads of schools, even though you were under the age-limit at the time. The Ministry can't say that you old enough to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, but not be considered of-age."

"So I'm considered of-age, what exactly does that mean aside from being able to use magic outside of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well, remember that the Statue of Secrecy still applies to you as it does to all witches and wizards," Ragnok said. "You now can take over as the Head of the House Potter. You will have all the rights as a Head of House, be able to take your family's seat in the Wizengamont as well as assign a proxy to that if you wish too."

"I don't have a clue how to be a Head of House," Harry said anxiously.

"Don't worry pup, my parents drilled all this stuff into me before I ran away, I can help you," Sirius said. Harry nodded his thanks. Then the doors opened again, and Bloodaxe entered carrying a scroll of parchment with a blood red seal on it.

"Thank you Bloodaxe," Ragnok said as he was handed the scroll. Turning to Harry, he said, "Would you like to hear your parents' will?" Harry nodded numbly. "You'll need to prick your finger and wipe some blood across the seal."

Griphook provided a sharp dagger and handed it to Harry, who quickly pricked his finger and swiped the blood against the seal. The seal glowed white then broke. Griphook waved his hand over Harry's finger, which healed the cut. Harry nodded his thanks. Ragnok unfurled the scroll and cleared his throat.

'I, James Charles Potter and Lily Evans Potter, being of sound body and mind hereby give our last Will and Testaments…

To our dear friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, we bequeath 500,000 galleons each. Sirius has been named godfather to Harry. Remus, in addition to the previous gift, we also leave you a life-long stipend of 1,000 galleons per month for the purchase of the Wolfsbane potion, as well as the advice to please stop letting yourself not be defined by your 'furry little problem.'

Peter Pettigrew, who is our Secret Keeper, is bequeathed 250,000 galleons unless it is known that he cause our deaths for which the punishment is being cast out of our lives, homes and properties for life.

The rest of our Estate goes to our son Harry. Harry, if you are hearing this, then we are sorry to have left you so early. And we can only hope that you grew up in a loving home with Sirius and Remus.

Custody of Harry, should the worst come to pass, is as follows:

Sirius Orion Black

Remus John Lupin

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Minerva McGonagall

Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed under the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, as they are Muggles and despise all things magical.

Again Harry, we pray that this isn't read until you yourself is old and gray, but know this we will always love you and we will be with you wherever you go.

Signed,

James Charles Potter

Lily Evans Potter

Witness

Albus Dumbledore

Frank Longbottom

Ragnok Sharpclaw'

Silence reigned in the office, punctured only by the sobs of the three men. It took several minutes for the three humans to regain control of their emotions.

"He knew that Wormtail was the Secret Keeper," Harry choked out. Sirius and Remus whipped their heads around. "My parents said that Wormtail was the Secret Keeper, and Dumbledore signed as a witness. So he must have known."

Rage filled the two Marauders' faces. "HE KNEW THAT I WAS INNOCENT!" Sirius roared. "THAT GOAT-FUCKING bastard, he knew but let me rot in Azkaban."

Ragnok looked stunned and furious. "I apologize Lord Black, but Dumbledore has swindled us all. As you know, the wizarding world doesn't take the word of goblins for much, when I heard that you had been placed in Azkaban, I petitioned the Ministry to present evidence that I knew you didn't betray James and Lily but they wouldn't listen to my pleas and with Dumbledore sealing the Will until Harry came of-age, there was nothing I could do."

Sirius sighed, "It's ok Ragnok, I understand and forgive you. You did all you could, place the blame where it belongs."

"Now, Harry, here is the Potter family ring, it was last worn by your father," Ragnok said, pulling out a small red and gold box. Inside was an ornate ring with the Potter family crest, a lion holding a downturned sword on a sea of red.

"If you accept this ring, you must speak the oath, then you can put it on. The ring will resize if you are deemed worthy."

Harry wordlessly took the ring. "Please repeat after me…"

"I, Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, do herby accept this ring as the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter and all the responsibilities that come with this, so mote it be."

A flash of light filled the room as Harry slid the ring onto his right ring finger. It glowed the resized itself to fit Harry's finger.

"That glow signifies the ring's acceptance of you Harry in being Lord Potter," Ragnok said. Harry looked down at the ring, a calm seemed to flow over him.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Potter ring has some magic of its own. It can't be removed by anyone except the wearer; it offers protection from Legilmency by augmenting the wearer's Occlumency shields. It will also vibrate or grow warm when it senses something foreign in the wearer's food or drink such as poisons or potions that would harm the wearer."

"Wow," Harry said.

"Now, is there anything else we can do for you Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"I was wondering if I could see what exactly my parents left me," Harry said. "Like do you have a list of my assets?"

It was Griphook who answered, "We do have a list of the Potter holdings, just a moment." He rifled through some papers then pulled out a set of papers. "These are all the holdings of the Potter family as well as any information pertaining to one Harry James Potter, including marriage contracts and life debts."

"WAIT! Marriage contracts! To who and why would my parents set something like that up?" Harry gasped.

"They wouldn't. I remember James and Lily denying all marriage contracts when you were born," Sirius said. "They wanted you to find love and marry that way rather than a business or political arrangements."

"Then why is there a marriage contract in the folder?" Harry said.

"Who is it between?" Remus asked. "And when was it signed?"

"This contract is between Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley. Molly Prewitt Weasley, mother of the bride, and Albus Dumbledore, magical guardian of the groom, signed it on November 8th 1981. A dowry of 100,000 galleons was settled on by the two signees and was paid by the Potter Family Vault that same day. A date for the contract to come into fruition was set for July 31st 1997," Griphook read out.

"WHAT!" Harry, Sirius and Remus roared.

"I'm supposed to marry Ginny," Harry gagged, his face turning green.

"You were, but since you are the Head of the Potter House, you can void the contract," Griphook said.

"Do it. And you said that the dowry was already paid," Harry said. Griphook nodded. "Well, then how come the Weasleys are so poor? 100,000 galleons is a lot of money."

"Well, it says that the dowry was paid into Molly Prewitt Weasley's personal vault instead of the Weasley family vault."

"So Molly has been hoarding all the money?" Sirius asked.

"It seems so, of the original 100,000 galleons paid only 50,000 remain."

"What did she spend it on?" Harry asked.

"Unknown," Griphook answered. "Do you wish that the money be recalled to your family's vault?"

Harry frowned. "Yes, but only the 50,000 galleons that she spent, move the rest into the Weasley family vault with the stipulation that Mrs. Weasley can only spend it on her family, not herself."

"Very well Lord Potter, it will be done," Griphook said.

"Harry, why are you only asking for the money she spent back, why not the entire amount?" Sirius asked.

"Because, this way I only punish Molly not the rest of the family. It looks like she and Dumbledore were the only ones who know, so they should be the ones who pay. Also this way, I can thank the Weasleys for looking at me."

"I still don't like it Harry," Sirius said.

"Well, you might like this," Harry said. "I never said that I wouldn't collect it all back, just not all from Mrs. Weasley. Griphook, is there anyway to get the remainder of the dowry from Dumbledore since he's the other person in this?"

Feral smiles spread over Griphook, Sirius, Ragnok and Remus' faces. "I do believe that can be arranged, Lord Potter."

"Thank you Manager Griphook, I think that is everything," Harry said, getting to his feet, the others following suit. "I thank you for your time Manager Griphook and for gracing us with your presence Director Ragnok and for clearing some things up. I hope that this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership, and give you my promise that I will always show the respect that you have shown me."

Ragnok smiled. "Thank you for your kind words Lord Potter, it has been a while since a wizard has treated us with such equality. I would be proud to call you my friend," the Director of Gringotts said, holding out his hand.

Harry grinned and shook the goblin's hand firmly, looking Ragnok directly in the eye. "And I would be honored to do the same."

"Harry do you realize what just happened?" Sirius said as the trio walked back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Not really, so I'm friends with Ragnok..."

"Harry, no one is 'friends' with the goblins, let alone the Director of Gringotts. The goblins are notoriously rigid in how they deal with wizards," Remus said.

"Ok but I only treated them how I would want to be treated, you treat someone with respect, they'll treat you the same," Harry said. "I don't understand why wizards trust goblins to look after their money but they treat them like dirt. I had enough of that at the Dursleys, I will never treat someone like that, no matter what type of being they are."

Sirius and Remus looked stunned at this revelation. Were witches and wizards being hypocritical, trusting the goblins to store their gold but then they treat them like house-elves, with disgust and as if lower intelligence. '_Goblins are smarter than most of the purebloods nowadays_,' Sirius thought. '_And they're as cunning as any Slytherin__, especially considering how they used the Ministry's own laws against them in order to get Harry his Lordship and out of that marriage contract. How could Dumbledore sign that? He knew that James and Lily wanted Harry to experience love like they did, not some stupid arranged marriage like Narcissa or Bellatrix had._'

The trio ended up having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before Flooing back to the Three Broomsticks, none of them spoke much as the revelations of Dumbledore seemed to weigh them down more than any amount of stones could muster.

**A/N: Great news, I've finished writing (longhand) the story. As I said before, _Rebirth of Darkness_ will be 27 chapters long, so only 6 more chapters to go. I hoping to keep up with the current pace of typing then uploading the chapters. Please keep the reviews coming and any ideas/suggestions on what should be done to Dumbledore, Molly and Ginny would be greatly appreciated. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The characters and plot (aside from the changes I'm making) of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. studios. I'm just borrowing them for the time being, and hopefully they won't get too messed up.**

Harry, Sirius and Remus emerged from the Three Broomsticks' fireplace emotionally exhausted, feeling as wrung out as if they had just gone through a full day length Quidditch practice.

"He knew," Sirius muttered. He had been repeating the phrase over and over ever since the Trio had left Gringotts.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"Nothing at the moment," Harry said. "Let's bide our time, we're too amped up right now to try anything. I'm sure that Dumbledore knows that I left the grounds today but as long he doesn't know that we went to Gringotts we'll be ok for the time being. And as long as he doesn't know that I'm emancipated and that my parents' will has been read, Dumbledore isn't holding all the cards. So let's keep it that way, don't worry that manipulative bastard will get what's coming to him."

Remus nodded and took hold of the still shell-shocked Sirius before apparating back to Grimmauld Place. Rage burned in Harry's eyes as he walked back to Hogwarts.

'That goat fucking bastard,' he fumed. 'He knew that Pettigrew was the traitor but never told anyone. He let Sirius rot in Azkaban for 12 years for nothing!'

"There you are Harry," a very familiar and welcome voice called out as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room where he was tackled by a flying bushy haired missile.

"Her Mione," Harry said when he extracted himself from the arms of his girlfriend.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked, concern filling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Not here, let's go to the Room and bring Ron as well, he might as well hear this too," Harry said. Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but mercifully didn't.

Ten minutes later, the Trio was holed up inside the Room of Requirement. Both Ron and Hermione were astounded to see how the room was set up. There were a couple of chairs and couches on one side, while a Muggle-style firing range filled the other half.

"Um Harry?" Ron asked, looking at the firing range.

"That's if I need to let of some steam," Harry said. "I don't want to lash out, Sirius and Lupin taught me to control my anger and focus it."

"Why though?" Hermione asked.

"Because I just found out that our esteemed Headmaster has been pulling the strings on my life ever since my parents died," Harry growled.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well for starters, I wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys after my parents were killed. It was specified in their will but Dumbledore ignored it, and he was one of the witnesses to the signing. Also he knew that Wormtail was the Secret-Keeper for my parents but still left Sirius to rot in Azkaban."

"WHAT!" Ron and Hermione roared. Harry nodded; Hermione leapt to her feet and stormed over to the firing range where target dummies appeared that bore a striking resemblance to a certain bearded Headmaster. Shrill cries of '_Reducto_' echoed through the room.

"Mate, how come you seem so calm?" Ron asked. "I would have thought that you would have beaten Hermy over there?"

"I heard that Ronald," Hermione's voice cried over the sounds of exploding target dummies. Harry chuckled as Ron shivered.

"Ron, trust me, I'm not calm by a long shot but I've realized that there are better ways to unleash my anger."

Hermione rejoined them a few minutes later. Her hair was frizzy and her face was flushed and sweaty.

"Feeling better hun," Harry teased.

"Not by much, that arrogant codger has a lot to answer for," Hermione growled. "And I'm not surprised that you aren't blowing things up or brooding off by yourself."

Harry gave her a thin smile. "I'm not doing either of those, for two reasons. One, because you'd smack me upside the head for keeping everything to myself and second, who says I haven't already started getting back at the MOB."

"MOB?" Ron asked.

"Manipulative old bastard." Both Ron and Hermione broke into giggles.

"Harry, what's that ring on your finger? I've never seen it before," Hermione asked.

"Oh this old thing, it's the Potter family ring," Harry said with a Marauder-worthy smirk.

"What?"

"It shows that I've taken over as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter," Harry said.

"Wait, what?" Ron frowned.

"It means that I'm now considered of-age, mainly through Dumbledore's own fault." Seeing the confused faces on his friends, he continued, "As you know, I'm an unwilling participant of the Triwizard Tournament, in which only of-age students are allowed to compete in. I'm competing in the Tournament, so that means…"

"You're considered of-age!" Hermione gasped. Harry grinned.

"Yep, as the goblins said, 'the Ministry can't have it both ways.' They can't say that I'm underage even though you have to be of-age to compete in the Tournament. And because of that ruling, in which the Headmaster who is also the Head of the Wizengamont, signed off on it, I can legally take control of my family and gain my inheritance."

"So what are you going to do now?" Ron asked.

"Well, Dumbledore appointed himself my magical guardian since Sirius was in Azkaban, but now that I'm of-age, he no longer has any control over me aside being my Headmaster."

Ron's stomach growled causing both Harry and Hermione to laugh. "I think it's time to head down for dinner, I've got a champions meeting afterwards. And I'm sure that Dumbles is going to try something at dinner once he finds out that I wasn't in the castle or in Hogsmeade this afternoon, so just stay out of the way."

The trio entered the Great Hall to find it fit to burst. Harry hid a smirk when he saw Dumbledore sitting at his seat at the staff table. He, Hermione and Ron sat down at the middle of the Gryffindor table, next to Neville and the twins, and began eating. It wasn't long until they were interrupted.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office when you've finished dinner," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline the Headmaster's invitation as I must attend a champion's meeting after dinner, for Mr. Bagman wants to discuss the third task. I can see the Headmaster tomorrow after lessons if that works for him," Harry said.

McGonagall nodded and headed back to the staff table. Harry watched as Dumbledore's face fell from a smug smile to a frown as McGonagall told him what Harry had said.

Harry saw Fleur, Cedric and Krum get up from their respective tables at the same time and followed suit. "I'll see you guys up in the common room, we still have stuff to talk about," Harry said. He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before heading toward the entrance hall.

"Mr. Potter, where are you going?" a very unwelcome voice called out.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore walking toward him, Snape trailing just behind the Headmaster. '_Just like a dog, only with two Masters_,' Harry thought.

"I'm sorry Professor, as I already told Professor McGonagall but I can't meet with you tonight. I'm scheduled to attend a champion's meeting to go over the details for the third task. I can meet with you tomorrow after lessons if you'd like?"

"Potter, the Headmaster deserves your respect," Snape spat.

"Respect is earned not given Snape," Harry growled.

"That's Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Not to me because he doesn't teach me. Remember, my Potions work is graded by the WEA, and interestingly enough, my work is almost two full grades higher than it was with Snape. Actually, I wonder if he actually teaches anyone anything. And also my name is Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore cut in before Snape could respond, the Potions professor seethed behind the Headmaster.

"Do you call all the students here by their first names or is it only me? Do you wish to isolate me from my peers because of a familiarity that the Headmaster has with only one student?"

"I only have your best interests at heart."

"Do you really? Because by having my best interests at heart, you placed me in a abusive home, then left me there for 10 years with no one looking out for me."

"What are you talking about? I had people watching over you," Dumbledore said quickly.

"You did, then you knew what kind of life I lived before coming to Hogwarts and willingly turned a blind eye to it. You let me be raised by magic hating relatives who continuously abused me. So please forgive me for doubting that you had my best interests at hearts, and that's not even counting what's happened since I came to Hogwarts."

The Hall was silent. It was like a motor wreck, you wanted to look away but couldn't. No one had seen someone give the Headmaster a dressing down, ever.

"Where were you today Harry? You weren't in the castle, or on the grounds or in Hogsmeade for most of the day," Dumbledore said, all warmth and twinkle gone from his voice and eyes.

"I spent the day with my godfather and uncle, if you must know. They wanted to congratulate me on the Second Task."

"You aren't supposed to leave the grounds without permission."

"I had permission Professor."

"No you didn't and because of that…"

"I never said I had your permission, I was given permission by my Head of House, that's all I needed. It was family business that I needed to attend too."

"I should have been consulted as I am your magical guardian," Dumbledore stated.

"You were, but no longer. Since I'm now living with Sirius, my _godfather_, he is now my magical guardian; actually he was always even when he was locked up in Azkaban since he was never charged with any crime. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm already late for the meeting, good night Professor, Snape."

Harry turned to leave when an agitated voice boomed out, "Harry Potter, I must insist that you stop and accompany me to my office."

"I'm sorry Professor but I have a meeting that I must attend due to the _binding magical contract_ that you insisted I complete, for you see after Halloween, I looked up magical contracts and found out that both sides have to agree to the contract for it to become binding. So if I hadn't been _convinced_ into saying yes, I wouldn't be risking my neck for the entertainment of the wizarding world," Harry said.

Dumbledore and Snape paled as this statement echoed through the Hall. Harry nodded at the two before leaving the Hall, trying to hold in his snickers as the Hall behind him exploded.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Bagman, I was held up by two unsavory characters in the entrance hall," Harry said when he had caught up with the other champions.

"No worries Mr. Potter, as I was saying the third task will take place at dusk on June 24th here on the Quidditch Pitch. It will be a straightforward maze; first one to reach the Cup, located at the center, will be declared the winner. Your point totals from the first two tasks tell us your order. Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory will enter first followed by Mr. Krum five minutes later, and finally Miss Delacour after that. There will be some obstacles to overcome, Hagrid will be providing some creatures but for the most part the task will be settled between yourselves."

Harry nodded. 'I'll finally get a chance to try out that stealth training that Padfoot and Moony drilled into me over the summer,' he thought. 'It's lucky that I still can't transform, don't want to be tempted to show off too much.'

"Well that's all I have. Good luck to you all," Bagman said. The group made its way back to the castle, Cedric and Fleur talking quietly, Harry was thinking to himself while Krum was glowering at Harry's back.

"Potter, I vould like a vord," Krum grouched as they reached the front steps. Harry turned and saw the Durmstrang champion glaring at him.

"Certainly Mr. Krum, what would you like to talk about?" Harry asked. The others had also stopped.

"My vords need to be spoken in private," Krum said.

"Ok," Harry said. He turned to the others. "It's fine, I'm sure Mr. Krum is an honorable man and only wants to exchange words."

No one missed the implication that Harry used. Cedric, Fleur and Bagman exchanged glances but left the two and entered the castle.

"Now what would you like to talk to me about?" Harry asked, his voice losing all warmth.

"You are very brave to face me alone," Krum sneered.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. I thought that you wanted to talk to me, not ambush me in the dark."

Krum bristled. "I do wish to talk. I want to know vhat is between you and Her-mo-nee?"

'_Ah, here we go_,' Harry thought.

"Well, Hermione and I are dating, if it is any of your business," Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Krum's eyes flashed.

"Very vell, I do not believe that you are vorthy for Her-mo-nee, I vish to duel you for her?"

"And I presume that you feel that you are worthy for Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Vhat?"

"I asked why are you worthy and I'm not?" Harry asked.

"Because you are just a boy. I am a man of strength and pure. What are you to me?"

"Ah, you're a pureblood, correct?"

"Yes, and I know that Her-mo-nee is of non-pure blood, she will be very villing for my attentions," Krum said, puffing his chest out.

Harry smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. It was a cold, calculating, feral, predatory smile, as if Harry had just found his prey.

"You want to duel, fine. But it will be not here where no one sees. I'm sure a mighty pureblood will want to show everyone how much better you are. So, why don't we settle this tomorrow after dinner? That should provide you a stage in which to give me mine."

"Agreed. No backing out Potter," Krum said, a look of glee on his surly face.

"Of course, that would be dishonest. And you are right about one thing Krum, I'm most definitely not worthy of Hermione. I'm astounded that she allows me to be her boyfriend and because of that I will defend her with my life, if need be, especially from bigoted, arrogant arses like you."

A chill fell over the pair of them at Harry's final words. Harry's eyes glowed with power as he met Krum's. After a moment, Harry turned back to the castle.

"Where have you been?" Hermione cried as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room near midnight.

"Sorry Mione, but I had a bit of a argument with the 'all-mighty' Viktor Krum after the meeting and I had to blow off some steam."

"What are you talking about? You got into a fight with Viktor Krum!" Hermione screamed.

"No but I will be dueling him tomorrow after dinner," Harry said, cringing in anticipation of Mt. Hermione's eruption. And he wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT! You agreed to duel Krum, what possible reason could have possessed you to do that?" she cried, drawing the attention of everyone in the common room and some who had went to bed early.

"Because he called you something that I won't repeat and insinuated that because he's a pureblood, that you would come crawling to him if he showed any interest in you," Harry shouted.

"He called me a…" Harry nodded. "And he expected me to come crawling to him." Harry nodded again. "Just how many pureblood males are mentally deficit?" she cried.

"Hey!" Ron barked.

"I didn't mean all but look at the world you live in, if you're a pureblood or have a ton of money, then you can do anything. But if you're a half-blood or muggleborn, you are second-class citizens," Hermione paused to catch her breath before continuing. "Even Ron, you look down at muggles, you feel embarrassed because your dad is obsessed with their inventions. Just because you can do magic, doesn't make you better than anyone else. Muggles have figured out loads of stuff, so much that they don't need magic. The Wizarding world is stuck in the 1800s while the Muggle world has surpassed that 300 years ago."

"What can the Muggles do that's so amazing?" a 6th year Gryffindor called out.

"Well, they can fly faster than the speed of sound, almost ten times faster than a Firebolt can go. They've found a way to walk on the moon almost 30 years ago," Hermione said. "They can even restart a person's heart if it has stopped."

"That's not possible, no magic can bring people back from the dead," another Gryffindor shouted.

"I never said they used magic. If your heart stops, Muggles have found a way to use electricity to restart it, if they're fast enough."

"What's electixity? Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione sighed. She launched into a lecture about electricity to the amusement of Harry and the other muggle-learned students.

The next day passed quietly and soon it was time for dinner. Krum had spoken of the duel as rumors were running rampart through Hogwarts that two of the Champions were going to duel.

Dumbledore had caught wind of the duel because as soon as Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall, he was quickly approaching them.

"Harry, what is this I hear of you agreeing to duel with Mr. Krum?" Dumbledore asked. Harry ignored him. "Harry, Harry!"

"My name, Headmaster, is Mr. Potter," Harry growled.

"Why, you arrogant…"

"Sod off Snivellus, this doesn't concern you. And I would have thought that you of all people would agree with my decision to not have the Headmaster call me by my first name," Harry snapped. "Oh and if you even think of pulling that wand of yours, you'll find yourself up on the dueling platform before you can say Potions."

Snape's eyes nearly popped out of his head at this. He quickly stalked off toward the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Potter, surely you can forgive and forget whatever Mr. Krum has done to upset you, declaring a duel isn't the way to handle this," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, I really don't see how this is any of your business as this is not a school matter, though you do have an annoying habit of sticking that overgrown nose into places where it doesn't belong. But to answer you, no I cannot let this pass. Mr. Krum has insulted my girlfriend, as well as my mother and I will not stand for it. And I wasn't the one who suggested the duel, though I did make sure that this one took place where everyone could see it, unlike some greasy ferrets."

Harry walked past the stunned Headmaster and up to the Head table, to where Professor Flitwick was sitting.

"Professor, I was wondering, since you were a dueling champion, that you would consent to be the referee?" Harry asked. Flitwick could only nod, his mouth hanging open. "Thank you Professor."

"Now Harry, I must insist that you stop this foolishness at once," Dumbledore cried.

"Insist all you want, but nothing is going to change. Mr. Krum and I have agreed to duel, and there's nothing you can do except sit back and watch. You might be content to allow bullying, bigotry and prejudice to run rampart through Hogwarts, but I'm not. I will protect my friends, my family and those who need it from the likes of Malfoy, Krum, Snape and any other pureblood bigot or half-blood self-styled Lord Voldemort."

A shudder rang through the room at the name but Harry gave no notice.

Now Mr. Krum, I believe that it is time to get this show on the road, I'm sure that you don't want to miss your appointment in the Hospital Wing this evening," Harry said.

Krum leapt to his feet and strode up to Harry, looking down at the smaller wizard. "Aye, let us see vhat is so special about the Boy-Who-Lived," he spat.

"If everyone could please stand and move to the sides of the hall," Flitwick called. He waved his wand and a dueling platform appeared.

"Now, duelers have you chosen your seconds?" Flitwick asked.

"I choose Neville Longbottom," Harry cried. The boy paled when his name was called, causing laughter to ring out from the Slytherin table. "Don't worry Neville, it'll be fine, I trust and believe in you."

"I choose Professor Snape as my second," Krum said, a sneer twisting his face, its identical twin on Snape's face.

"No…" Dumbledore made to jump in but Harry cut him off.

"That's fine with me, if Snivellus wants to show how much of a coward he is, is fine by me."

"Very well, the rules are as followed: the duel will continue until one of the duelers is disarmed and incapacitated. No Unforgivables may be used, the use of one means forfeiture of the duel. If there are no questions, duelers take your marks. On the count of three, you may begin. One, two…three." As soon as the final syllable left Flitwick's mouth, Harry burst into action.

"_Stupefy! Reducto!_" Harry cried. Krum conjured a shield that deflected the stunned but the Blasting Curse caught Krum unawares and sent him flying back. Only Krum's Quidditch reflexes saved him from serious injury. Krum leapt to his feet and went on the offensive, firing Blasting and Cutting curses at Harry with reckless abandon.

Harry deftly dodged the Blasting curses while he shielded himself from the Cutting curses.

"_Percutio!_" Harry cried. "_Infligo! Reducto!_"

"Wow, Krum is pretty good. Harry hasn't been able to land a hit on him," Ron said.

"No Ron, Harry's not trying to hit Krum, at least not enough to really hurt him. Harry's toying with him, see how all of Harry's spells are aimed at Krum's arms and legs. Harry's trying to disable without really hurting Krum," Hermione said in awe.

Dumbledore watched as Harry dueled Krum with open amazement. '_How had the boy learned to duel like that_,' he thought. '_Yes, his father was exceptionally talented and he is living with an ex-Auror and an ex-Defense Professor, both who have Defense Masteries. But even so…_'

As the duel wore on, it was becoming apparent that Hermione had been correct. Harry continued to pepper Krum with various hexes and low-powered curses, opening up little cuts or causing brusies to appear on Krum's arms and legs.

Sweat was pouring down Krum's face. He was in good shape for Quidditch, but Quidditch shape was something totally different than dueling shape. Harry on the other hand, had been training all summer and had continued during the year.

'_Time to end this,_' Harry thought. He rolled to his right and came up firing.

"_Stupefy! Diffindo! Petrificus Totalus!_ _Expelliarmus!_"

Krum raised a shield that deflected the Stunner, but Harry's Cutting Hex punched partially through the weakened shield, and opened up a cut on the Bulgarian's cheek and left leg. The Freezing Hex put Krum on his back while the Disarming charm ended the duel.

"Maybe that will teach you that no matter what blood-status you are, we all bleed the same," Harry sneered. "And if I ever hear or see you near Hermione again, a cut up face and leg will be the least of your troubles."

"The winner is Lord Potter," Flitwick said. Harry tossed Krum's wand at his feet and headed to the stairs of the platform.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" a hatefully familiar voice rang out.

Harry turned to see Snape standing at the other end of the platform.

"As Mr. Krum's second, I reserve the right to continue the duel," Snape sneered. "Unless you're a coward, like your arrogant father."

The Hall fell silent. Eyes and heads swiveled to Harry, who stood frozen on the top step of the stairs.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, his voice cold as ice. He turned to face the Potions professor.

"You heard me Potter, too long have these worthless children and scum coddled you and let you run rampart around this school. Bowing to your every whim, all because you're the Boy-Who-Lived. Well after today, everyone will realize that you are just an arrogant little boy who is a poor excuse for a wizard, just like your father was."

"That's enough Severus," Dumbledore boomed.

"No Headmaster, let the pitiful excuse for a man finish. He's obviously wanted to get this off his chest," Harry said. Everyone in the Hall could feel the magic rolling off Harry in waves.

"What did you call me Potter?" Snape hissed.

"You know exactly what I said Snivellus," Harry growled. "I've put up with enough of your sad excuses of trying to push your faults onto me. You hate my father for something he did, fine. But I'm not my father, thanks to your MASTER, I didn't get the chance to know him or my mother. But if you want to use this duel to try and get over your inferiority complex, by all means."

Snape's wand shot up, a sickly purple glow coming from the end.

"No Severus, that wouldn't be honorable. Surely you know we have to wait until the referee says begin. Though my only other reference in dueling against a Slytherin, the idiot didn't even know how to count to three. Makes me question what is taught to purebloods before they come to Hogwarts," Harry said. Laughter rang through the Hall as the memory of Harry and Malfoy's duel two years previous came to the forefront. "Professor Flitwick, if you would be so kind as to give us a countdown?"

Flitwick nodded slowly and began. Just as the final syllable left the Charms professor's lips, Snape slashed his wand through the air and sent a jet of purple flame streaking toward Harry. Harry recognized it as a Dark curse that was nearly on the level of the Unforgivables.

'_So he wants to play for keeps, fine,_' Harry thought. He quickly dodged under the curse and came up to a knee.

"_Percutio!_ _Pugno_!"

Snape blocked the Piercing hex deftly but it left him out of position to block the Bludgeoning hex that Harry had sent in its shadow, which caught the professor in his right leg spinning him around.

"_Fudio!_"

The over-powered Stinging hex caught Snape right between the legs, causing his eyes to go crossways and him to cover his bits. Laughter rang through the hall as the sight of the Potions professor yelping and grabbing his bits.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Snape bellowed. A jet of bluish light sped toward Harry, who spun away. However, the curse managed to catch his trailing leg, and open a three-inch gash in his upper leg.

Harry grimaced as he felt warm blood soak his trouser leg. Taking a deep breath, he focused his magic into the wound. Snape's eyes widened as the gash healed itself into a line cut that bled only slightly. Harry groaned in relief as the wound healed.

'_Gotta finish this quick, healing takes a lot out of me_,' Harry thought. "_Reducto! Percutio! Reducto! Expello!_"

The first Reductor blew apart the floorboards at Snape's feet while the Banishing charm was used to add speed to the other two spells as well as the debris kicked into the air. Snape raised a shield in time to deflect the spells.

"_Affligo!_" Harry cried twice, sending to Bone-Breaking curses at the man. "_Stupefy! Expelliarmus!_"

The result was a Potions professor lying on his back, unconscious with a broken leg and wand arm. Harry summoned Snape's wand and gripped it tightly, as if contemplating snapping it. In the end, he threw it at Snape's feet before limping off the platform.

"Check on him Madam Pomprey," Harry said as the nurse approached. "I'll be fine in the meantime."

"Harry," Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Harry's neck.

"I'm ok Mione, its just a scratch," Harry said before he sagged against his girlfriend, his legs giving out from exhaustion.

The Hall was silent except for the muffled sobs of Hermione. That was soon broken by applause, first from Neville, then Ron, they were followed by the rest of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Soon the applause and cheering was deafening, all except the Slytherins, who looked stunned, Malfoy in particular.

Most of the teachers were hiding their amusement at the hated man's downfall, except for Dumbledore. The Headmaster was stunned that Harry had been able to defeat Severus with nary a scratch. He had known that Severus would most likely insult James Potter in order to try and provoke Harry and make him stumble. But the plan backfired as Harry had channeled his anger and deftly beaten the Potions professor.

"I'm taking Severus to the Hospital Wing Albus, he'll need some Skele-grow for his leg and arm. I had to vanish the bones because the damage was so severe," Madam Pomprey said as she levitated Snape's body in front of her. Dumbledore only nodded, his face still on Harry.

"And I will be informing the Board of Severus' choice of spells," McGonagall growled. "If Potter hadn't been able to dodge so well, we might have been picking his body off the floor in pieces."

"Surely Minerva, that won't be necessary," Dumbledore finally found his voice. "The rules said that all was fair except for the Unforgivables."

"That's rubbish Albus, and you know it. Both of those curses were Dark Magic and borderline Unforgivables already," Flitwick barked. "Severus was aiming to either kill or seriously maim Mr. Potter. I am seriously considering pulling my Claws from all Potions classes until Severus changes or you find a new Potions professor."

"Same with my Lions," McGonagall agreed.

"My Badgers as well. We've put up with enough of that man's attitude and his bias. It was about time that someone put him in his place, it makes it even better that it was Mr. Potter," Professor Sprout said.

**A/N: Please review this chapter, especially any ideas on how I can get better at writing fighting scenes, this is the first one I've done, so I want to know if you liked it or not, and if you didn't, please tell me what I can do to make my fight scene writing better. Also aside from the obvious spells from the books, I just looked up the Latin words for Sting (Fudio), Punch (Pugno), Pierce (Percutio) and Break (Affligo) on Google.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all known facts regarding the world of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios. I'm just borrowing them for the time being. Hopefully, they won't get too messed up.**

In the weeks following Harry's duel with Krum and Snape, the excitement and cheer hadn't faltered, it was still all anyone could talk about. Harry had been slapped on the back so many times that he was sure that a red handprint would be a permanent fixture there. Even some of the seventh years were asking advice in preparation for their N.E.W.T.S. Hermione was having a rough go though as countless girls were throwing themselves at Harry, including Ginny, who seemed to have not gotten the message in the aftermath of the Skeeter interview.

The young redhead wouldn't take no for an answer. She had constantly tried to corner Harry in the common room or the corridors, so much so that Harry had taken to carrying the Marauder's Map with him at all times, as well as his cloak.

The biggest surprise came a week before the third task was scheduled. Lunch was interrupted as the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open, and a line of people came storming up the Hall. Included were the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, a short squat woman who looked like a toad, a quartet of Aurors including Sirius' cousin, Nymphodora Tonks, who Harry had met over the summer, and the Auror who had been in charge of the hunt for Sirius during Harry's third year, Kingsley Shacklebolt. And bringing up the rear was the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, who looked like she really didn't want to be there.

"Cornelius, what do we own this unexpected visit?" Dumbledore asked.

"Official business I'm afraid," Fudge answered pompously. "I have an arrest warrant for one Harry James Potter."

Gasps filled the room. Fudge spotted Harry and quickly made his way over. Harry didn't even look up from his lunch.

"Mr. Potter, you are hereby under arrest, please hand over your wand and come with us," Fudge said loudly.

"On what charges?" Harry asked, without looking up.

"What was that boy?" Fudge said.

"I asked, on what charges am I being arrested on? I believe that the suspect has a right to know what charges that he's been accused of," Harry said. "Oh and my name isn't Mr. Potter, or boy. It's Lord Harry James Potter!"

No one noticed the draining of Dumbledore's face at this statement as everyone's gaze was still fixed on Harry and the Minister.

"How dare you disrespect the Minister like that, boy," the toad-like woman screeched. Harry grimaced as her voice assaulted his ears.

"I didn't disrespect the Minister, Madam Umbridge, I just asked what charges am I being accused of?" Harry said mildly. The woman's face went slack.

"How did you know my name, boy?" Umbridge spat.

"Well, considering I am the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, I thought it would be a good idea to brush up on magical law. And as such, I don't have to go anywhere until I know what I am being charged with. I will not let you do to me what you did to Sirius, throw me in Azkaban without a trial or even formal charges."

Amelia Bones stepped forward. "My apologies Lord Potter, but the charges are that you participated in an illegal duel and caused serious injury to one Viktor Krum and one Severus Snape."

Laughter rang out from the Gryffindor table, stunning Fudge, Umbridge and two of the Aurors. Tonks, Shacklebolt and Bones looked confused. Standing up, Harry turned to face the Slytherin table.

"Is that so? Wow, Snivellus, you are even less of a man than I thought. Can't take getting your arse handed to you, so you decide to met with your Death Eater buddy and try and have me arrested for dealing with your and Krum's stupidity and ineptitude."

"Ha, so you admit you dueled the two plaintiffs," Fudge cried.

"Of course, but there was nothing illegal about it," Harry said. "Mr. Krum insulted my girlfriend as well as my mother and challenged me to a duel to show that he was the better man. I agreed. Severus Snape acted as Krum's second after I beat Krum. We dueled and I defeated Snape, with him suffering only a broken arm and leg, oh and one hell of a sting to the…"

Laughter rang through the Hall as everyone except Slytherins remembered Snape grabbing himself in pain.

"As you should know, that as a Head of House, I'm well within my rights to agree upon a duel. As none of the participants were underage, no laws were broken," Harry finished.

"You're underage Mr. Potter," Fudge sneered.

"I might be 14 but I am not underage," Harry sneered right back. "Thanks to your stupid Tournament, the goblins consider me of-age because the participants _have _to be of-age. So because I'm of-age, I am able to wear the Potter ring as the last remaining Potter. So that blows your whole thought process out of the water, and you can stick it right up your arse Minister."

"Why you insolent, arrogant half-blood," Umbridge screeched.

"You forget yourself Madam, a half-blood I might be but I am also the Head of a Most Noble and Ancient House. I am well within my rights to call a duel," Harry shouted. "Now if that's all, I suggest that you return to the Ministry. Surely work isn't so slow that the Minister, his Undersecretary, the Head of the DMLE and four Aurors are needed to serve an arrest warrant."

"Minister, I believe that there was a mix-up," Amelia Bones said. "Let's return to the Ministry. My apologies Lord Potter."

"That's quite alright Madam Bones, we all make mistakes," Harry said. "Though it is nice to see that the Head of the DMLE has her head on straight," he muttered, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear, causing snickers to erupt around the hall.

"What is this!" an irate voice came from the Head Table. "I want justice for my student!"

It was Karkaroff. The Durmstrang Headmaster looked livid.

"And what would that be. I defeated Krum fair and square, there's nothing you can do about it, except maybe get some better teachers at your school," Harry mocked. "We've had two good defense teachers here at Hogwarts since I started, Professor Lupin last year and Professor Moody this year. Krum has been in school for seven years now, I'm sure that he's learned more than I have. But I guess knowing who my godfather and uncle are, that might not be the case. I do believe you have had the pleasure of meeting them, haven't you Headmaster Karkaroff, as well as my father?"

Karkaroff glared at Harry but sat down. Harry turned back to the Minister and his entourage and raised an eyebrow, in a very Snape-like manner, as if to say 'and you're still here?'

Fudge went puce but a restraining hand from Madam Bones turned him away. Harry watched as the Ministry party followed the Minister out of the Hall with their tails between their legs.

"Harry, what were you thinking? Talking to the Minister like that," Hermione said when they had reached the safety of the Gryffindor common room.

"What Hermione, Fudge is a wimp. I just told him that he couldn't try and intimidate me. Those charges were bogus, I'm sure that Snape went to Lucius Malfoy, who put the bug in Fudge's ear with a sack of gold in hand, to try and have me arrested on some trumped up charges."

"Yeah Harry, that was brilliant," Ron said.

"But Harry…" Hermione began.

"Mione, Fudge is a pompous arse who will do whatever someone who pays him enough to do. Sirius and I are Lords of two of the four Most Noble and Ancient Houses; the Longbottoms and the Bones' are the other two. If we align ourselves, Fudge would have no chance. And besides, I wanted to show that everyone is under the law. I just pointed out that the Ministry really needs to take a closer look at their own laws."

Hermione nodded. Harry chuckled then pulled her into a hug, taking a deep breath of her hair. The smell of which always seems to calm him down. Harry felt something vibrate in his pocket. Sitting up, he pulled out the enchanted mirror that Sirius had given him over the holidays.

"Hey Sirius, what's wrong?" Harry said when he saw his godfather's face in the small mirror.

"Hey pup, I heard that you had a surprise visit from some high ranking Ministry types," he said.

"We did and…"

"I heard that you sent them packing by using the Head of House card, well done."

"Yeah well, I was lucky that Madam Bones was there to settle everyone down," Harry said. "If she hadn't been there, St. Mungo's might have received some VIP patients."

"What are you saying Harry?" Ron asked.

"You would have fought the Minister!" Hermione gasped.

"I would have dueled Fudge, Umbitch and Karkaroff if I had too. This world is all about money and blood rather than doing what's right," Harry said.

"Umbitch huh, do you mind if I tell Moony that one?" Sirius asked. "He hates that 'woman' with a passion."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well a couple of years ago, she passed some legislation that made it nearly impossible for Moony to find a job in the Wizarding World. I don't know if she's a Death Eater but she's definitely a sympathizer," Sirius said. "And Harry, I know that Fudge and his ilk are stupid and deserve to be taken down a peg but getting yourself locked up in Azkaban doesn't help anyone, especially not Hermione there."

Ron joined Sirius in ribbing the blushing couple; Harry put his arm around Hermione and pulled her into his lap as she struggled to hide her blushing face by burying it into Harry's shoulder.

"People have got to see that governments are made to be questioned by the people they govern. That's how things change, and besides governments are supposed to be for the people, it's a service not a career," Hermione said when she had calmed down.

"You angling become the first Muggleborn Minister?" Sirius smirked.

"If that's what it takes," Hermione answered.

"And I'll be right there with you, every step of the way," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron said.

"You have my vote Hermione," Sirius said. "We know you'll be able to pull our world out of the dark ages. But first we have to deal with two very large problems."

The trio nodded. "Voldemort and Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Harry, who are you talking too? And why are you saying Dumbledore is like You-Know-Who?" Neville said. The trio glanced at one another.

"Well Neville, lets just say that I've found out somethings and I don't trust the Headmaster very much right now," Harry said.

"But that still doesn't merit thinking that Dumbledore is evil," Neville said.

"Oh don't get me wrong Neville, I don't think Dumbledore is evil, at least not on Voldemort's level. Dumbledore has kept certain information from me that wasn't his to keep. He sent me to the Dursleys, in complete disregard to my parents' Will. He knew that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for my parents, but Dumbledore allowed Sirius to rot in Azkaban for twelve years, without even a trial. He also kept my heritage from me, my Lordship and knowledge about my family, I could deal without the Lordship and that junk but keeping me ignorant about my family is something I don't think I can forgive him for. Now does that sound like a man who should be the so-called 'Leader of the Light'?" Harry asked.

Neville was stunned. He had learned from his grandmother to always take things at face value, make his own decisions and don't blindly give out his trust. But also, Neville had grown up hearing about how Dumbledore was the greatest Light wizard since Merlin; he had defeated Grindlewald, how Dumbledore had always fought for the rights of muggle-borns and against the pureblood supremacy that was suffocating the magical world. "He knew that Sirius was innocent but didn't say anything? He's Head of the Wizengamont, he should have done something."

"I know Neville, it's a lot to take in," Hermione said.

"Why?"

"We think, and Sirius and Professor Lupin agree, that it's because he's either an arrogant, manipulative bastard who thinks he's the only one who knows what's best, or he's a senile old man. Though I don't know what's worse?" Harry said.

Neville fell back into an open seat. "This will destroy the world. That Dumbledore would do something like that, he's supposed to do no wrong."

"And that in lies the problem. When an entire society is controlled by one man and when that one man doesn't have any threat of consequences hanging over him, he doesn't have to worry what he does," Hermione said. "That's another problem with magical society, no one deals with the consequences of their actions. In the Muggle world, when you break a bone it takes weeks to heal, while with magic it only takes a few seconds. With that pain of healing, muggles learn the consequences that their actions caused, but with magic, everything is taken care of."

"I can see what you're getting at," Neville said. "Some pureblood parents encourage their kids to have any pain or memories of pain wiped from their minds if they get hurt."

"Let me guess, mainly people like Malfoy or Parkinson right?" Harry said. Neville nodded.

"No wonder pureblood society is so backward," Hermione said. "If they can't deal with a little bit of pain if they don't have too. They're so lazy and think that magic is the answer to everything."

"You're right Hermione," Sirius said. "While magic is a great tool, its also a crutch. We lean on it so much that most witches and wizards have become weak. They don't realize that magic can't fix everything and that the muggle world has overtaken us nearly three centuries ago."

"Dumbledore is a good man, but he sees the forest not the trees. He's stretched too thin, having three full time positions; Headmaster, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. Each position should be held by one person, not all three," Harry said. "He believes that he knows best and won't take anyone's advice. The muggles have a saying, 'those who give advice can't take it'."

"How about we shelve this topic for now?" Hermione said. "And concentrate on making sure that Harry survives the Third Task."

"Thanks for the confidence boost Mione," Harry joked.

"Well, there's not much to it. It's a maze," Ron said. "First one to get the Cup wins."

"Yes but there's sure to be plenty of creatures and traps," Hermione said.

"You said that the task is a maze right?" Neville asked. The trio nodded. "Well, why don't you try and burn through the hedges, that would prevent Harry from having to go through the creatures and traps." The others looked at Neville in shocks.

"That's brilliant mate!" Harry and Ron chorused.

"Neville, I could kiss you but if not for Harry…" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I don't think that Harry would like that very much," Neville grinned. "And I don't fancy me being at the end of his wan after what he did to Krum and Snape, which was brilliant. Do you think you could teach me how to duel like that?"

"Sure but you've got to help me work out what fire spells would work well on those hedges," Harry said.

"Deal."

Albus Dumbledore felt like his world was beginning to collapse in on him. He knew that allowing Harry to leave the Dursleys wasn't the best move but Sirius was Harry's legal guardian and Dumbledore didn't want an investigation from the Ministry looking into Harry's home life, mainly because the boy wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys anyway. If James and Lily's Will became public knowledge, it would be possible that Dumbledore would be facing kidnapping charges.

Dumbledore thought that allowing Harry to live with Sirius and Remus would indebt the boy to him, however the boy returned to Hogwarts with a confidence and maturity that astounded Albus. Also the boy's magical prowess had grown by leaps and bounds.

Then this blasted Tournament happened and that Halloween incident with the Goblet of Fire. Albus had taken advantage of the situation thinking that Harry, after being 'forced' into competing, would come to him looking for advice. But Harry had shown great cunning and summoned both Sirius and Remus to Hogwarts instead. Then Harry had all but accused Dumbledore of cheating for another champion's sake.

Why had he allowed himself to be swayed by Igor and Krum into allowing Miss Granger to be Mr. Krum's hostage rather than Harry's. Harry and Miss Granger had been friends since their first year and had recently begun a relationship. Dumbledore frowned at the thought of Harry's relationship with Miss Granger. '_That girl is too smart for her own good_,' Dumbledore thought. '_I had planned on pushing Harry toward Miss Weasley starting next year, that way he is involved with a girl from a pureblood family that I can influence for the Greater Good. Harry must have someone to love in order for him to fulfill his destiny and die by Tom's hand_.'

However Harry's 'Lord Potter' comment when Cornelius had shown up blew that plan out of the water. '_He must have gone to Gringotts that day he was off the grounds with Sirius and Remus. He did say something about it being '_family business'_. How could he have gotten his Lordship though, I made sure James and Lily's Wills were sealed until Harry came of age. That shouldn't happen for another three years,_' Dumbledore thought. '_But if he did gain his lordship, he might know of the marriage contract with Miss Weasley_.'

That thought more than anything sent chills through Dumbledore's ancient body. James and Lily had always said that Harry would be subjected to no marriage contracts, that he would marry to love.

'_But if Harry did hear his parents' will, then he would know about Sirius_,' Dumbledore groaned. Albus had known that Sirius was innocent but had used the circumstances and Sirius' own hotheadedness to his advantage. With Sirius out of the picture, Albus had been able to place Harry at the Dursleys and declare himself Harry's magical guardian. And who would believe Sirius Black over Albus Dumbledore, but with James and Lily's will, there was concrete evidence that Albus allowed an innocent man to rot in Azkaban for 12 years.

Knowing Harry, he wouldn't forgive this lightly. Not to mention what Black and Lupin would do.

'_I must accelerate my plans, Harry must be under my control if our world is to survive. Its for the Greater Good_.'

**A/N: Hopefully you liked my change to the gap between the second and third tasks. I thought that this would be a good chance to show how stupid the Ministry is. Also I wanted to show a bit more of Dumbledore's plots and bring Neville more into the fold. Please keep the reviews coming and please tell me if there is any changes that could be made to make this story better. There will be a sequel at some point, I'm finishing this story up and then I'm going to decide wether to start uploading the sequel or my other story I'm working on, _The Silent Partner_.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The characters, setting and all recognizable parts of _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios. I'm just borrowing them and am making no money on this, just enjoyment of writing and gaining experience to get better.**

"Welcome one and all to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament," Bagman's magnified voice cried out over the yells and screams of the packed Quidditch stands. "Now a brief recap of the scores; tied in first place are Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Cedric Diggory, both of Hogwarts School, next is Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute and finally Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton Academy."

Wild cheers sent a flock of birds flying from the Forbidden Forest. Harry glanced around, Sirius, Moony, Hermione and Ron were standing behind him. Dumbledore was looking down at Harry and his group with a hidden frown on his aged face. He should have been down there with the boy, comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ginny Weasley was glaring down at the champions but the target of her ire wasn't a champion but a certain bushy haired witch that was standing next to the raven haired champion, holding the boy's, '_her Harry's_', hand and whispering something in his ear. Molly Weasley was standing next to her daughter watching the champions but her mind was six hours previous.

*************************************************Flashback**********************************************************

"Mr. Potter, the champions' families are here, waiting in the chamber off the Great Hall if you'd like to met them," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said. Turning to Hermione, Ron and Neville, he said, "What do you say guys, can't keep my adoring public waiting?"

The other three laughed, even McGonagall had to stifle a smile, and stood up. The quartet left the Great Hall and found the chamber.

"Hey there pup, how you feeling?" Sirius said. He and Remus were standing with Neville's grandmother as well as Hermione's parents to great surprise.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean? You wouldn't think that we'd miss a chance to come and see the boy who stole our daughter's heart?" Mrs. Granger said with a knowing smile. Both Harry and Hermione blushed, while Sirius, Lupin, Ron and Neville snickered, even Neville's grandmother hid a smile behind a raised hand.

"But how? Muggles can't see the castle or get onto the grounds?" Hermione pressed on.

"Well, that's not entirely true. Muggleborn parents can be invited onto the grounds and the wands can be adjusted to accommodate them," Remus said. Hermione's mouth fell into an 'O', which set off another round of laughter.

"What's this?" a voice asked. The group turned to see Molly Weasley leading the rest of her brood toward them. "Harry dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry said coolly, his eyes narrowing on the Weasley matriarch. He still hadn't forgotten the Howler that she had sent Hermione in the aftermath of the Skeeter article. "Just wish this stupid Tournament would be over. I don't like having to risk my life for the entertainment of others, I get enough of that with Riddle."

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, the real name of Voldemort," Harry stated, ignoring the flinches and shudders from the assorted Weasleys and Longbottoms.

"So Hermione, how about a tour?" Mr. Granger asked. "I'm sure your mother and I would like to see the rest of the castle and Harry is welcome to join us. I certainly would like a chance to talk to my daughter's boyfriend."

Harry gulped at the stern look he was getting from the elder Granger. Sirius and Remus were trying to hide their laughter but failing.

"Daddy," Hermione whined playfully, which caused Sirius and Remus to lose it. They fell to the floor laughing.

"Boyfriend?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Everyone looked up at eldest Weasley.

"Yes, Harry and I have been dating since Christmas," Hermione said. "We've been seeing each other, only each other, since the Yule Ball." She took Harry's hand and interlaced their fingers.

Molly's eyes narrowed at the sight but that and a slight narrowing of her lips showed her reaction.

'_Did Harry realize what he was doing?_' Molly thought. '_That uppity Mudblood is moving in on my Ginny's husband. But it doesn't matter, the contract that Albus set up will come to fruition when Harry comes of age. And it will be too late to cancel it, though it might be prudent to push up our plans. This summer I will teach Ginny to brew those potions that gave Arthur the push he needed._'

"Well, Daddy, actually I've got classes so I can't give you and Mum a tour but I'm sure Harry can," Hermione said, noticing the reaction.

"Yeah because he doesn't have to take the exams," Ron said. "Lucky prat."

"RONALD," Molly snapped. Ron cringed but shot Harry a quick grin.

"This way, you two can see Hogwarts and get to know Harry more," Hermione said, with a smirk. "And besides, Harry knows the castle better than almost anyone."

"Please Mione, don't make me do this," Harry mock pleaded, kneeling before his girlfriend. "I'll do anything."

Another round of laughter followed this. "Don't worry Harry, we won't damage you too much. And besides this will give you a great chance to hear some embarrassing baby Hermione stories."

Hermione blushed deep red and whined, "Daddy!"

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Don't worry Mione, I'm sure that Sirius and Moony will balance the stories out," he whispered. She giggled and gave his a peck on the cheek.

***********************************************End Flashback******************************************************

"So Harry, what's your plan?" Sirius asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see," Harry answered. "Do you have the maps?"

"Of course," Remus said, pulling a piece of parchment from his robe pocket. It was a smaller version of the Marauder's Map.

"Good, let's pray you won't need it. But if my scar prickling all day is any indication, then it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Now if the champions' families will please return to their seats so we may begin," Bagman called out.

Harry wrapped Hermione up in his arms as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Don't worry Mione, I promise I'll be back in your arms before you can think otherwise," he whispered. She only tightened her arms around his chest.

"You better," she whimpered. "Or I'm going to find you and hex you so bad."

Harry shivered at the thought. That brought a small smile to Hermione's tear streaked face. Harry gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs and raised her face to his.

"I've got to go Mione," Harry whispered. She nodded before pulling him into a searing kiss, that brought catcalls and cheers from the crowd as well as two hate filled glares from two red haired, brown-eyed witches.

"I'll be waiting Potter," Hermione whispered. Harry gave her a final squeeze before releasing her into the care of her father.

"Good luck pup," Sirius whispered as he embraced his godson. "And be careful, don't do anything rash. Remember you don't have to win."

"I know," Harry said. "I want to show the world what I can do. But I'll be cautious, I don't fancy having to be at the end of Hermione's wand if I worry her."

Sirius and Remus chuckled. "You're just like your dad, James was fearless except when it came to Lily," Remus said. "Good luck Shadow."

Harry watched as Remus, Sirius and Hermione made their way to their seats before walking over to the entrance of the maze, where Cedric, Fleur and Krum were waiting with Bagman.

"Now, the Cup has been placed at the center of the maze. First one to touch it wins and is awarded first place. There are some challenges and creatures that have been added to the maze. Should any of you wish to retire from the task, just send up red sparks with your wand and one of our patrolmen will came find you. Now are you all ready?"

Receiving four nods, Bagman smiled then headed back to the judges table.

"Now on my whistle, Mr. Potter will enter the maze along with Mr. Diggory, then Mr. Krum will enter five minutes later and Miss Delacour five minutes after that," Bagman's voice roared.

A shrill whistle cut through the early summer air. Cheering followed Harry and Cedric into the maze. About two hundred meters into the maze, the boys came to a fork in the hedges. Harry chose right while Cedric went left. Harry raced through the rapidly darkening maze.

"_Lumos!_" he muttered. A soft white light flared into existence just as Harry heard a second whistle sound. '_Krum's joined the party_,' Harry thought. An evil smile found its way onto his face. '_Good_.'

"Point me," Harry whispered. His wand spun in his hand twice then came to a stop pointing off to his left. He backtracked to the last fork and headed down the path.

Suddenly he spotted something in the distance. Pushing more magic into his '_Lumos_' charm, he brightened the area. The sight before him turned his blood to ice.

Krum was standing before him, wand outstretched and pointing at a very familiar brown haired girl. Hermione was on the ground, her clothes torn, hair disheveled and she was bleeding.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry roared but to his shock the curse went right through Krum.

'_Wait, Hermione's safe with Sirius and Moony, so this must be a boggart_,' he realized.

"_Riddikulus!_"

With a sharp crack, Krum and Hermione vanished and were replaced by Snape clutching himself and squeaking in pain. With a great shout of laughter, the boggart vaporized. Harry raced on, stopping only when he came to another fork.

Another point me spell sent him down the right hand fork. Roughly one hundred meters later, Harry heard shuffling and a cloak rustling. He canceled his _Lumos_ charm and blended back into the shadows. Slowly, Harry crept forward, the shuffling grew louder.

Staying in the shadows, Harry came into a clearing where he saw a figure struggling to fend off a large Blast-Ended Skrewt. The figure shouted a spell, Harry recognized the accent. It was Krum. Harry slowly made his way toward the battle, sticking to the shadows, not wanting to be seen. As he got closer, Harry cast a Scent dispersal charm on himself to disguise himself.

'_Come on you ignorant bigot, do something right and get that bloody thing to chase you_,' Harry thought as he watched Krum send spell after spell at the Skrewt. Finally, after feeling like hours, Harry managed to circle around the clearing and was standing behind the Skrewt. Without a glance backward, Harry sprinted off up the passageway. He ran for roughly a minute before coming to spilt in the path.

Glancing up at the stairs, Harry found his bearings before casting the point me spell. The spell pointed you in the direction of the thing that your heart most desired at the time. And after the boggart, Harry wasn't sure if the spell would be completely reliable since he knew that deep down he still wanted to punish Krum, even if it was a boggart 'Krum'.

The tip of his wand pointed left. Nodding, Harry turned down the left fork. He ran on for what seemed hours, suddenly a shrill shriek pierced the air.

'_Fleur_,' he thought. '_I must not of heard the third whistle._'

The scream came again, much closer this time. Harry raced along until he saw spell fire in the distance. Gripping his wand tightly, Harry blended into the shadows and quickly approached.

Krum had obviously gotten past the Skrewt but not undamaged. His robes were charred and he seemed to be limping. However, this wasn't keeping him from firing curse after curse at Fleur, who was desperately trying to shield herself. But her shield wasn't powerful enough as Krum blasted through it with a Full Body-Bind, causing Fleur to fall to the ground.

And evil sneer twisted Krum's face as he slowly approached the fallen champion. He sent a silent severing hex that cut through Fleur's robes, leaving her exposed. She seemed to be screaming but no noise could be heard.

Rage welled up inside Harry. Even if Fleur was a stuck up bitch who thought that all man had to be at her beck and call, no one deserved what Krum was thinking of doing. Seeing red, Harry leveled his wand at the distracted Krum and roared, "_Stupefy!_"

A bolt of scarlet light flew toward Krum, who heard the shout and started to turn. But the spell caught him in the chest and threw him back twenty feet. Breathing heavily, Harry rushed over. A quick _Reparo_ and _Finite_ fixed Fleur's clothes and released her.

"Au thank you Harry," she said thickly.

"It's fine, you get going. I'll deal with this scum," Harry growled, his eyes flashing. Fleur nodded and ran off.

Harry quickly bound Krum and pocketed his wand. He revived the champion before squatting down to meet his eyes.

"Hello Viktor, look what you've gotten yourself into," Harry said. "Bound and unarmed in a maze full of dangerous creatures. Who knows maybe that Skrewt will come back to finish the job."

Krum's face paled but he growled, "Think you are brave Potter. Untie me and ve vill see vho the better man is."

"Didn't we already decide that a month ago when I wiped the floor with you in a duel that you challenged me too," Harry said. "And some man you must be, attacking a woman from behind and from the look of it, trying to rape her. You're just lucky that I have too much of an honor streak in me. I won't kill you but that doesn't mean I have to help you. Goodbye Krum."

Harry hid a smirk as Krum's face drained of color and he began pleading for Harry to release him. Harry ignored the pathetic pureblood and quickly disappeared from sight. Raising his wand, he cast an animal Notice-Me-Not-Charm around Krum and sent up red sparks. He wasn't going to leave Krum to die but he did want to scare the piss out of the man. Harry returned to his previous path and continued northward, pausing every few minutes to check the stars and use the point me spell.

About ten minutes later, Harry saw red sparks appear in the sky. '_Someone must have dropped out but whom, Cedric or Fleur?_' he thought. Coming to another clearing, Harry paused and looked around, his senses extended to their furthest limits.

There was something glittering at the far end of the clearing. With a jolt, he realized it was the Triwizard Cup. Harry surged forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw another shape speed out of the shadows. The moon came out from behind a cloud to illuminate the clearing. It was Cedric.

The two were roughly the same distance from the Cup but with Cedric being a few inches taller and having longer legs, he was closing ground faster than Harry. Just then, a massive shape came crashing through the hedge.

"Cedric, look out!" Harry cried as a huge Acromantula barreled toward the older boy.

Cedric must have seen the spider coming, as he dove to the ground and rolled upright, now facing the spider that had overshot him. Harry sped over and cried out, "_Arania Exumai!_"

A silvery white light shot, not unlike a Patronus, out of Harry's wand and struck the spider in the side. The spider stumbled sideways and turned toward Harry.

"Cedric, at the same time cast _Arania Exumai_. That should kill it," Harry cried. The Hufflepuff nodded.

"One, two, three…" Twin jets of white light erupted from their wands and struck the spider on opposite sides. The spider keened sharply before rolling over, crushing one of the hedges.

Panting, Harry walked over to Cedric. "You all right Ced?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Cedric said. "Where did you learn that spell?"

"Would you believe me if Tom Riddle showed me?" Harry said.

"Who?"

"A charming Slytherin perfect who went to Hogwarts 50 years ago and framed Hagrid for opening the Chamber of Secrets."

Cedric chuckled. "I don't know what's more unbelievable: you learning a spell 50 years in the past or a charming Slytherin."

Harry laughed. "Well considering that charming Slytherin grew up to become the bastard that killed my parents."

"What!" Cedric barked.

"Yep, that Slytherin was Thomas Marvolo Riddle, perfect, Head Boy and all around murdering psychopath who's a bloody hypocrite," Harry said. Cedric shot him a confused look.

"Riddle, or Voldemort, is the son of a witch and a Muggle. Funny how the man who preaches pureblood supremacy is actually a half-blood but then this world is so backward that most of the sheep follow whoever has the biggest voice: Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Ministry. It doesn't matter as long they find someone who is willing to be their hero or scapegoat."

The venom in Harry's voice took Cedric aback but he realized that Harry knew what he was talking about. He was the Boy-Who-Lived one moment then a rising Dark Lord the next. His godfather had spent 12 years in Azkaban for something he didn't do and didn't even get a chance to defend himself in court.

"I am sorry, you've had to suffer this as well as Sirius, but not all of the wizarding world is like that. Some of us want to see this world change," Cedric said, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I know and I'm going to bring this world out of the dark ages, or at least Hermione will, even if its kicking or screaming like a child," Harry said. Cedric grinned. "Well enough of this dribble, you've got a Tournament to win."

"What are you talking about? You should take it, you saved me right then," Cedric said.

"Oh come on, I was paying you back for the clue about the egg," Harry said.

"Yeah but I was only paying you back for telling me about the dragons."

"All right, so we're square on paying each other back, so what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Well, since we're the only two left in the maze, why don't we just both take the Cup," Cedric suggested. "We're both from Hogwarts, so the school already won. Why not have us both win?"

"Sounds good. You really are a true Hufflepuff Cedric, always about fair play and loyalty," Harry said, smirking at the color that flushed Cedric's face.

"On three then."

Harry nodded.

"One, two, three…" The pair each grabbed a handle. The Triwizard Cup glowed blue then the duo felt a sharp tug around their waists. In a flash of blinding blue-white light, the clearing was void of life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all things related to _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios. I'm just borrowing them for the moment and hopefully I don't mess them up too much.**

Harry and Cedric came to a sudden halt as the Portkey dropped them on the ground and bounced away.

"What happened?" Cedric groaned as he and Harry got to their feet.

"The Cup was a Portkey, that much is obvious," Harry said. "But the main question is where are we and how we are going to get back to Hogwarts?"

"Wands out, and maybe we'll get lucky and the Portkey is a two-way one," Cedric suggested.

"Someone's coming," Harry whispered. There came a shuffling from the darkness. "Get down."

The pair crouched down behind a tombstone as the shuffling dew closer. Harry closed his eyes, delving into his Animagus senses. He hadn't been able to fully transform but he had been able to gain Shadow's senses while in human form; enhanced eyesight in low light, enhanced hearing and smell as well.

"Where is he?" a high cold voice cried. The voice seemed to cut through Harry like a jet of icy water. He knew that voice but that fact didn't give him any comfort.

"Cedric, we need to get out of here now," Harry hissed. The older boy looked confused but nodded, seeing the scared look on Harry's face. They slowly began to creep around the graveyard. But it was difficult, as neither knew where they were going and the only light was coming from the moon and a fire that was set about twenty years away.

"Bloody hell," Harry heard Cedric cry as the older boy ran into a headstone.

"Quiet," Harry hissed.

"Ah, there you are Harry Potter," the cold voice cackled.

"Shite," Harry groaned.

"Come on out Potter," the voice said. "There's no escape for you."

"Oh I don't know about that Tommy, I'm pretty good at escaping, since I've done it three times before."

"Harry, what's going on? Who is that?" Cedric whispered.

"Someone I hoped that I'd never see again," Harry growled. "That voice belongs to Voldemort."

Cedric froze. "That's You-Know-Who's voice?"

"Unfortunately, look they don't know you're here so I want you too stay down and try to find that Portkey, you have to get back to Hogwarts and warn everyone."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to piss off Riddle and distract him so you can get out of here," Harry said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, look with Riddle focused on me, you'll have a clean shot at getting out of here."

"Potter," Voldemort cried. "Come out boy and meet your death."

"Calm down Tommy, I'm coming already," Harry called. "You'd think that the Dark Lord would have some patience."

"What the HELL is going on?" Sirius cried as he, Remus and Hermione came storming down the stands. "Where are Harry and Cedric?"

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were at the bottom of the stands.

"What's this all about? Sirius, Remus, Miss Granger, please return to your seats," Dumbledore said.

"Not a chance old man," Sirius roared. "I'm going to find my godson and Mr. Diggory."

"You can't enter the maze, the task isn't finished," Dumbledore said.

"It doesn't matter. Both Cedric and Harry aren't in the maze right now, they suddenly vanished from where the cup was place," Remus growled.

"What!" McGonagall screamed.

"How could you know that?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Harry had a feeling that his entry into the Tournament was some convoluted plot of Riddle's to do him in. So when he found out that the final task was going to be a maze, he had the idea to make a map of the maze, like the Marauder's Map to make sure that we could keep an eye on him."

"So Potter was cheating!" Snape exclaimed.

"Sod it Snivellus, Harry doesn't have a copy," Lupin growled. "Harry told us to make the map but not one for him because he said that if he was going to win this bloody Tournament, he wanted to make sure that no one would accuse him of cheating, not that it matters with Dumbledore doing the cheating."

"That doesn't matter since both Harry and Cedric are missing," Hermione cried. "Both vanished at the same time from the map, they were both right next to the Cup."

"So they're either dead or the Cup was a Portkey," Snape drawled. Hermione glared at the Potions Master though her face paled.

"Severus, that's enough," Dumbledore barked. "May I see the map?"

Sirius handed Dumbledore a copy, and the Headmaster quickly scanned it. He seemed to age three decades in front of their eyes.

"This is not good," Dumbledore said gravelly. "We must find them."

"Get ready to move Cedric," Harry whispered. He gripped his wand tightly before stepping out from behind the tombstone. "Hey there Thomas, you rang."

"_Incarcerous!_" Wormtail barked. Black ropes shot from his wand, Harry slashed his wand in front of himself, and the ropes vanished.

"Come on rat, I'm sure that you can do better than that," Harry chided.

"_Impedimenta!_" Peter shouted but Harry ducked behind a tombstone. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Cedric darting between the headstones. Looking back at Wormtail, Harry saw the Triwizard Cup gleaming at the foot of a massive cauldron.

'_Go Ced, get out of here_,' Harry thought as he dodged a Stunner.

"Wormtail, behind you," Voldemort cried. Pettigrew whirled around.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he screamed.

"No Cedric," Harry cried as the sickly green curse spat from Wormtail's wand. Cedric looked up in horror just as the curse caught him. The older Champion was thrown back against a tombstone, his eyes wide and blank.

"NO!" Harry screamed, his legs caving underneath him.

"_Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!_" Wormtail shouted. Harry's wand flew into the darkness and he was quickly bound head to toe in thick ropes.

Wormtail dragged Harry's limp body over to the cauldron and threw him against a large tomb with the name Riddle carved on its face.

"Yes Harry Potter, you lay upon the remains of my Muggle father," Voldemort hissed. "For you see, you are about to witness my rebirth."

Harry struggled against his bindings but found that he couldn't move.

"Hurry Wormtail, the time approaches," Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail shuffled over and placed Voldemort into the cauldron. Harry heard a low thud as Voldemort hit the bottom of the cauldron. The cauldron began spitting red sparks.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given will revive your son," Wormtail said. The ground beneath Harry writhed as a white bone pushed through. Wormtail levitated the bone above the cauldron and let it drop. The bone burst into flames as it disappeared into smoke. The cauldron began spitting blue sparks and the water began bubbling.

"Flesh of the servant, willing given will revive your master," Wormtail stuttered. He pulled a knife from his robes and with a howl, he brought the blade down and sliced off his right hand. The severed appendage fell into the cauldron with a sickening splash.

Harry squirmed against his bindings. Harsh breathing filled the graveyard, broken by sobs coming from Wormtail. The sobbing man shuffled toward Harry, his injured arm stuck underneath his armpit in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken will resurrect your foe," Wormtail said, breathing heavily. He pulled a second knife from his robes. Trembling violently, Wormtail cut open Harry's sleeve. Harry howled as the cold blade sliced into his arm.

"You know, screw it," Harry growled out. "Take it you traitor, I've had everything else taken from me, why not my blood?"

Wormtail stumbled as he let the blood drip into the cauldron. Harry shied away as the water turned a brilliant white. Harry screamed as he felt something tear at his scar, as if something was trying to force itself out from behind the famous scar.

It felt like someone was slowly peeling a scab that was solidly attached to his skin and every piece of skin was holding on for dear life. With one final throat-wrenching scream, Harry felt something pulse out of his head. He sagged against his restraints, feeling as if he was a dishtowel that had just been wrung tight and thrown through the wash.

"Wormtail robe me!" Harry barely heard Voldemort's order as he felt as if Buldgers had hit every inch of his body repeatedly.

"Ah Harry Potter, welcome," Lord Voldemort hissed. Harry looked up. Voldemort was standing feet from him, bald and deathly pale. His eyes were blood red and silted like a reptile's and he had no nose, only two slits in the middle of his face.

"What do you want Riddle?" Harry groaned.

"Insolent boy," Voldemort screamed. "My name is Lord Voldemort!"

Harry snorted, though he grimaced as pain shot through his body. "Keep telling yourself that. Now, are we done? I have a feeling that quite a few people are wondering where I am."

"Oh no Harry, I'm afraid that you won't be leaving here alive. I'll send your body back so the world knows that no one can stand against Lord Voldemort."

"Except me and supposedly Dumbledore," Harry interjected. "I mean come on, I've faced you three times before and I'm still here. And apparently you're afraid of Dumbledore, though I don't know why?"

"It doesn't matter child, for after tonight, all shall know my wrath," Voldemort hissed. "Wormtail, give me your arm."

Wormtail shuffled over, still cradling his arm. "Yes My Lord, thank you master," he sobbed, extending the bleeding stump.

"Not that arm Wormtail," Voldemort snapped. He grabbed Wormtail's left arm and rolled back his sleeve. The Dark Mark tattoo was burning red.

"It has returned, they must have realized," Voldemort said. Raising his wand, Voldemort pressed the tip against the tattoo. Wormtail howled as the Mark turned black.

"Soon Harry Potter, you will see my true family return," Voldemort mused.

Sharp CRACKS filled the air as people came into existence. Roughly thirty hooded and cloaked men and women appeared in the graveyard.

"My friends, it has been nearly thirteen years since we last were assembled, yet you responded to my call as readily as ever. But I find myself disappointed that none of you attempted to find me after that fateful night."

A shiver ran through the assembled Death Eaters at the coldness in their Master's voice. Harry raised his head and saw Voldemort stalk among his followers, wrenching their masks away. Harry hid a grin as he recognized Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Crabbe and Goyle Sr., the Carrow twins, Avery, Nott and Yaxley among others. Harry began struggling against his bonds, gaining Voldemort's attention.

"Ah Harry, still fighting I see," he hissed. "Such bravery, I do admire it, futile it may be."

"Yeah well, I've got nothing better to do Tom, and besides, I'm cramping up a bit being stuck in the same position for so long."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as Harry spoke but his voice was calm as the Black Lake, though Harry could tell that Voldemort was furious.

"Well we can't have that," Riddle sneered. "After all, you are the guest of honor, wouldn't want to be uncomfortable. Wormtail, release our young friend and return his wand, he's agreed to provide us some entertainment."

Wormtail shuffled over, Harry noticed that a silver hand that looked like water trapped in a single form, but not frozen had replaced his bleeding stump. The short man ripped away Harry's bindings and thrust Harry's wand into his hand.

"Thanks rat," Harry growled. He brushed himself off and stood, staring right into Voldemort's eyes.

"I presume you've been taught how to duel Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"A little, you can ask your pet Snivellus, I handed him his arse a few weeks ago," Harry growled, barely inclining his head.

"Well then, Serverus' talents must be slipping if you were able to defeat him."

"_Reducto!_" Harry cried in lue of another snarky remark. Voldemort blocked the curse with a wave of his wand.

"Come now Harry, surely you can do better than that," Voldemort hissed. "_Crucio!_"

Harry rolled out of the way, the blood red curse reduced the tombstone Harry had been tied against to rubble.

"_Bombarda!_ _Stupefy! Diffindo!_" Harry cried out in quick succession. The Blasting Curse blew apart the ground in front of Voldemort while the Cutting Hex was sent in the Stunner's shadow. But Voldemort raised a silver shield with a green serpent on it to deflect the spells.

"Not bad Harry, but surely you can do better," Voldemort hissed, his eyes alit with malicious laughter. He slashed his wand in front of him, sending a jet of purple flame speeding toward Harry. Harry recognized the purple flame from his duel with Snape.

He dove forward, rolling under the curse then sprang to his feet, firing off two Piercing Hexes at Voldemort. Riddle easily blocked the hexes before retaliating with an Avada Kedavra.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry cried for some reason.

The two spells collided between the pair. Harry felt as if his body had locked up, every muscle strained and tense. A golden beam connected their wands. Harry's ears were filled with a sound very similar to the song that Harry had heard when Fawkes had appeared in the Chamber of Secrets.

Suddenly, beams of light burst from the thick gold beam connecting Harry and Riddle's wands, creating a dome and separating Harry and Voldemort from the Death Eaters. Beads of light were studded along the gold beam and they were moving. Slowly the beads were moving toward Harry's wand, and his wand was vibrating violently as the beads approached. Concentrating as hard as he had ever done so, Harry focused on pushing the beads back toward Voldemort's wand.

Ever so slowly, the beads were forced back into Voldemort's wand. There came a distant cry of pain, then a burst of smoke erupted from the end of Voldemort's wand. Everyone in the graveyard gaped as Cedric Diggory floated down. But it wasn't really Cedric, he looked like an extra concentrated ghost.

"Harry, hold on," 'Cedric' said, his voice sounding as if it came from the end of a tunnel.

Two more screams echoed through the graveyard and two more 'people' appeared next to Cedric. Harry thought they looked familiar but he couldn't place them. Both urged him to hold on. Harry's wand bucked and slid in his sweaty grip.

"What's going on?" Voldemort screamed, his red eyes wide.

There came another scream of pain and another 'person' appeared. Harry had no problem recognizing this 'ghost'.

"Mum!" he said.

"Harry," Lily Potter said softly. "Hold on a little longer honey, your father's coming."

And as if her words had summoned him, James Potter faded into existence next to his wife.

"Hello Pronglet," James said, smiling sadly at his son. "We're so proud of you Harry. And we will always be with you but you have to break the connection. We will linger for a moment to give you time to get to the Portkey."

"Harry, take my body back to Hogwarts," Cedric said. "Take it back to my parents."

Harry nodded feverishly.

"Oh and Harry, I know you have my wand, don't be afraid to use it," James said. "It can help you cause a nice diversion, I'm proud that you wield it."

"Its time honey," Lily said. "Do it."

Harry, his heart feeling like it was been squeezed in a vice, wrenched his wand away, the golden beam shattered. The 'ghosts' didn't vanish instantly, they rushed toward Voldemort screening him and the majority of the Death Eaters. Harry pulled out his father's wand and began silent casting Reductors at the Death Eaters in front of him. Twin blue bolts of energy slammed into the ground, kicking up debris and a quick double Banishing Charm sent it all into the faces of the confused Death Eaters.

Harry burst through the Death Eaters and sped toward Cedric's body and the Cup, sending random Cutters and Reductors over his shoulder. A hissing sound reverberated through Harry's ears. Nagini was curled up on Cedric's body. Not even hesitating, Harry levitated the snake into the air, then sent a _Diffindo_ followed by an over powered Banishing Charm. The Slicing Hex slashed a deep cut at the base of the snake's skull while the Banishing charm sent it flying into the darkness.

Harry reached down and pulled Cedric's body onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry and staggered toward the glowing Cup.

"Potter!" he heard Voldemort roar.

"Bugger this," Harry growled. "_Accio Cup!_"

The Cup flew through the air. Harry caught it by the handle. There was a bright flash of blue light and Harry felt a sharp tug behind his stomach and heard a shrill scream of rage as Voldemort watched the two boys vanish.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The characters, settings and anything from _Harry Potter_ are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios. I don't own any of this, just borrowing them for the time being and hopefully I don't mess them up too much.**

"Dumbledore, if you don't bring down that maze right now, I'm going to let Hermione loose on you," Sirius growled. Dumbledore looked down at the bushy haired witch, who was glaring daggers at him, her arms crossed and wand tapping on her arm.

A bluish white light sparked into existence behind Dumbledore. Seven wands were instantly trained on the light. With a blinding flash, Harry and Cedric spun into existence, the pair crashed to the ground. The Triwizard Cup rolled away. Harry had fallen across Cedric's chest.

"Harry," Hermione cried, pushing past Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Choked sobs were heard as Hermione knelt down next to Harry, whose body was heaving. A gasp came from Hermione when she saw Cedric's face, eyes wide open and clouded, a look of surprise etched on his features.

"He's back," Harry sobbed, looking at Hermione. Harry's face was pale and drawn. "He's back and he killed Cedric."

"Who killed Cedric? Who's back?" Dumbledore said.

"Voldemort," Harry snarled. "He's back. He had someone put my name in the Goblet, so I'd have to compete."

Mad-Eye Moody stiffened minutely, Harry noticed but didn't speak, thinking that it was because he had just heard that Voldemort had returned.

"What's going on here?" a loud, pompous voice echoed down from the stands. It was Fudge. "Out of the way."

Fudge shouldered his way through the crowd, two Aurors were in flanking positions.

"Dumbledore, what's happened?" Fudge cried. "Is that boy dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said. "It seems that the Cup was a Portkey that would deliver whoever touched it to Lord Voldemort. When Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory touched the Cup, they were taken. And unfortunately, Mr. Diggory paid the ultimate price. Mr. Potter alleges it was Lord Voldemort who killed Mr. Diggory."

"That's ridiculous," Fudge scoffed. "You-Know-Who can't have killed Diggory as he's dead. Potter is brewing up stories, he must have done it. Aurors, arrest him!"

"You come any closer, and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Hermione growled. Sirius, Lupin, Ron and Neville did the same, all drawing their wands. "How could you think that Harry could kill anyone, let alone Cedric."

"My dear, he's a Parselmouth, he cheated his way into the Tournament," Fudge exclaimed.

"Harry didn't enter the Tournament," Neville and Ron roared.

"I believe that someone put his name in under a fourth school to make sure that Harry would be chosen," Dumbledore said. "Now, Harry is injured and he must be taken to the Hospital Wing. If you have any questions Cornelius, you can ask them in the morning when Harry has recovered."

Fudge glared at Dumbledore but nodded. "I expect Mr. Potter to be ready to answer for his actions," the man sneered.

"Come on lad, let's get you up to Poppy," Mad-Eye growled. The aged Auror took Harry by the arm and led him off toward the castle.

"Professor Dumbledore said I had to wait for him to take me," Harry muttered, exhaustion sapping the strength from his legs.

"It's all right boy, he knows that I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing," Moody growled, his pace slowing due to Harry dragging his feet and stumbling.

"In you go," Moody growled, forcing Harry into the Hospital Wing and onto a bed.

"Professor Moody, where's Madam Pomprey?" Harry slurred as he fell back onto the bed.

"Don't worry Potter, she's probably in her office. Just lay back and relax, I'll go and grab her."

Moody pulled the privacy curtains around Harry's bed before stumping off. Harry frowned as he heard the wooden clunk of Moody's leg go toward the doors of the Wing rather than the matron's office, which was in the back of the Wing.

"_Colloportus!_" Harry heard Moody growl, followed by a squelching sound. Harry quickly palmed his wand as the dunking come closer.

The curtains were ripped aside as Moody reappeared. Harry saw that the professor was looking even more paranoid than usual. Moody's mouth was twisted into a manic grin, his normal eye fixed on Harry's arm.

"I wouldn't Potter, you might be good but there's always someone better," Moody growled. "_Accio Wand!_"

Harry's wand flew from his grasp. Moody caught the wand and examined it.

"My master will be hopefully calmed when I bring him the wand of Harry Potter," Moody said, grinning madly. "As well as the body."

Moody raised his wand, it's tip glowing a sickly green, the dreaded curse on the tip of his tongue.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry cried, his father's wand shooting out of its holster. The Stunner crashed into Moody, who had no time to dodge, and sent him flying into the opposite wall. Moody slumped to the floor, a trickle of blood dripping from his hairline. The Hospital Wing's doors burst open, Harry saw Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, McGonagall and Snape come barreling into the ward.

"Took you long enough," Harry groaned as he fell back against the pillows, breathing heavily. Sirius and Remus rushed over.

"What happened?" Dumbledore said, looking from Moody to Harry.

"I Stunned him," Harry said heavily. "That's not Alastor Moody."

"What are you talking about?" McGonagall said.

"The real Moody wouldn't have disobeyed Dumbledore by taking me to the Hospital Wing without him, as well as Madam Pomprey was most likely already down at the maze. Also Moody wouldn't perform the Imperious Curse on students, and incidentally my class was the only one he did it on. Moody never used the Unforgivables during the war and I doubt that he would start on children."

Sirius waved his wand, conjuring ropes to bind Moody.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pass out now," Harry groaned. His eyes rolled up into his head and he fell back onto the bed.

Sunlight was streaming through the Hospital Wing's high windows when Harry regained consciousness. Someone had removed his glasses as well as healed his arm. He felt a weight on his arm, he looked down and was able to make out a mess of bushy brown-golden hair. Harry grinned, and reached over and brushed aside some strands of Hermione's hair, exposing her face.

Hermione stirred as Harry brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. She nuzzled closer into the warm hand before her eyes snapped open and she sat up, knocking Harry's hand aside.

"Harry!" she cried. "You're awake."

"Obviously," Harry said wryly. Hermione 'harrumphed' and crossed her arms. "Oh come on Mione, don't be like that," Harry said, his eyes wide and pleading. Hermione glared at him, but the twitching of her lips broke its spell.

"Harry," she cried, throwing her arms around him, burrowing her head in his chest, sobbing. Harry gently brought his arms up and embraced her, holding Hermione against him.

"It's alright Mione."

"Harry, I was so scared when you vanished last night. Then you suddenly turn up with Cedric dead and you were all beat up. I thought that I had lost you," she whimpered.

"I'm fine Hermione, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise that I'll never leave you," Harry whispered. "I love you too much to do that."

Hermione froze in Harry's arms. She looked up at him, "You love me?" she asked in awe.

"Of course I do, I've never felt this way about anyone," Harry said. "I really don't know what love feels like, no one has ever really loved me. I mean, my parents, Sirius and Moony do but I barely know what it feels like. But with you, I just know. You make me feel complete, whole."

"Oh Harry," Hermione squealed. "I feel the same. I don't know why but it just feels right when I'm with you, like I can be myself, not try to be someone else."

Harry grinned down at his girlfriend, then leaned down and gently kissed her. Hermione sighed and melted against her boyfriend.

"Oh…sorry you two," a voice broke through their haze. They broke apart and looked around. Sirius had poked his head around the curtains, a smile on his face.

"So I'm guessing you're all better now pup?" Sirius said with a mischievous grin. Harry internally groaned, knowing that Sirius, and Remus, weren't going to let this go easily.

"As well as I can be," Harry muttered. Sirius and Lupin grimaced.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Cedric. It was Voldemort and no one else," Moony said gently.

"I know but I told Cedric to take the Cup with me, if he hadn't…" Harry trailed off as his eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright Harry, let it out," Moony said as Hermione wrapped Harry up in a hug.

For quite a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard in the Hospital Wing was the sobbing of Harry Potter and the soft murmurs of Hermione Granger. Suddenly raised voices could be heard from behind the closed Hospital Wing doors.

"What in Merlin's name?" Sirius said as the door burst open. Fudge came storming up the ward, followed by Umbridge, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Madam Bones, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. The Minister looked furious, his face puce and blotchy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pomprey shrieked, as she appeared from her office.

"Potter!" Fudge roared. "I want answers, and I want them now."

"Answers about what Minister?" Harry groaned.

"Don't play dumb with me boy," Fudge snarled. "I want to know exactly what happened last night?"

"Have you had a Healer check your hearing, because I'm pretty sure that the Headmaster told you what happened. The Cup was a Portkey that took me and Cedric to Voldemort and Pettigrew. Pettigrew killed Cedric, then helped Voldemort return to a body. Me and Voldemort dueled, I was able to escape and grab the Cup to bring me and Cedric back," Harry said.

"Preposterous!" Fudge cried. "You-Know-Who is dead and has been for the last 13 years. This is all some stupid stunt by you to get more fame. Cheating to gain entry into the Tournament, staging an illegal duel, injuring an upstanding young man in said duel and then last night. I find it highly convenient that the only witness you have is dead."

"What are you babbling about?" Harry snapped.

"You murdered Cedric Diggory to keep him from winning the Triwizard Tournament," Fudge roared.

"You're barking," Sirius roared himself.

"I have it on good authority that Potter here murdered young Mr. Diggory," the Minister said, his face alit with malice.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, hereby swear on my magic and my life that I did not kill Cedric Diggory," Harry roared, holding his wand aloft. The Minister's face paled.

"_Lumos_!" Harry barked. His wand tip brightened, filling the entire ward.

"As you can see, I'm still alive and have my magic," Harry snarled. "So I didn't kill Cedric, anything else you'd like to try and frame me for?"

Every eye was fixed on Fudge, whose face looked like stale porridge. "But…but…" the Minister stammered.

"It seems your source was mistaken Cornelius," Dumbledore said gravely, his blue eyes looking like ice.

"Wonder who his source was anyway?" Ron asked. Neville coughed, though it sounded suspiciously like 'Malfoy.'

"Now see here, you can't go making outrageous claims," Umbridge shrieked. "Especially against an upstanding member of society."

"Oh really, then what did the Minister just do to Harry, accusing him with no proof," Hermione said.

"Silence you filthy Mudblood," Umbridge cried. Instantly, the toad-like witch was facing down a half dozen wands.

"I've had it with your bigotry," Harry roared. "You seem to forget that all four Most Ancient and Noble Houses are represented here. And if I wasn't in this bed, I'd have already called you out."

"I'll do it," Neville growled, his fingers white around the handle of his wand.

"Sorry Neville, but since you're only the heir of Longbottom, you can't call a duel," Sirius said. Umbridge released a breath. "But that doesn't include me."

"Now see here," the Minister cried, trying to regain some semblance of control. "You just can't go declaring duels…"

"Actually they can Minister," Madam Bones spoke for the first time. "And if I wasn't here in an official capacity, I'd be joining them."

Umbridge went puce as well. Fudge glared at Harry, who met the Minister's gaze with a glare of his own. "If that's everything Minister, I'm sure that you have some more important things awaiting you at your office…like taking bribes from Death Eaters," Harry said.

"How dare you make unfounded accusations!" Fudge roared.

"Well since everyone else was doing it, I thought that I'd like to join in. And my accusation isn't without proof. I saw plenty of Death Eaters last night, including one Lucius Malfoy, who was back to his robe kissing, on his knees way."

"Lucius Malfoy is no more a Death Eater than I am," Fudge cried. "He was forced to do You-Know-Who's bidding because he was under the Imperious Curse."

"Oh really, have you checked that fact with Veritaserum? We all know that the Curse is lifted when the caster dies or its broken, and since Voldemort is dead, why was Malfoy in that graveyard last night in full Death Eater regalia?"

"If you did see him, then he must have been put under again," Fudge exclaimed.

"By who?" Harry asked.

"By You-Know-Who, he's the only one."

"But he's dead, isn't he?"

Fudge went silent. Harry was giving him a predatory smile. "It seems to me that you have a very peculiar interest in Lucius Malfoy, mainly in denying any accusations toward him. Why is that?"

"Mr. Malfoy has generously donated to many charities."

"And how much of that has actually reached those charities, instead of your vaults," Hermione muttered.

Fudge glared at Hermione but didn't say anything before storming off. He paused at the last bed and removed a sack from his cloak and threw it onto the bed. Umbridge waddled after him.

"Mr. Potter, you said that you saw Death Eaters, can you remember any names?" Madam Bones asked.

"I can do better," Harry said. "How about I give you a copy of my memory?"

Bones eagerly nodded and conjured a phial. Harry siphoned off the memory and dropped it into the phial.

"Fudge might not be able to see out of his ass, but I'm glad that someone at the Ministry has their head on straight," Harry said. Bones, Shacklebolt and Tonks took their leave, Bones clutching the memory as if it was a lifetime.

"Harry, that was brilliant," Hermione cried.

"Marauder worthy Shadow," Sirius grinned.

"Your father would be on the floor," Lupin said.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? Ron asked.

"Harry just got the Minister in a Catch-22," Hermione said. "Fudge now has to either admit that Malfoy is a Death Eater or if Malfoy was under the Imperious Curse, that Voldemort is back."

"Both of which are hugely disruptive to his little world," Remus said.

"Whatever happened to the fake Moody?" Harry asked.

"Turns out it was Barty Crouch Jr. He escaped thanks to his father, and he was the one who put your name in the Goblet," Sirius said. "All on orders from Voldemort."

"Thought so," Harry said. "Madam Pomprey, when can I get out of here?"

"Well, if you're done taking the mickey out of the Minister, I can check you over," she said. The crowd parted allowing the matron to check Harry over. "You seem to be recovering well," Pomprey said. "But your magical core is still too low, looks like you'll have to stay here for a few days. And I'm sorry to say, but I can't do anything about the cut on your arm. It won't heal, no matter what I do to it."

"Well it's probably because the cut came from a ritual knife. Wormtail used my blood to help Voldemort get his body back," Harry said. A stunned silence met this statement, though Harry noticed that something flashed in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Care to share Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry, what do you mean?" Dumbledore said.

"You seemed to have thought of something when I said that Voldemort used my blood. Oh and my name is Mr. Potter at least while I'm in school."

"Harry, don't use such a tone to the Headmaster," the shrill voice of Molly Weasley made Harry wince.

"Mrs. Weasley, the Headmaster has repeatedly used my first name, while calling all other students Mr. or Mrs. I've asked him to stop but apparently his overabundance of hair has blocked his hearing."

Mt. Molly looked ready to blow but was somehow calmed by the Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter, I have nothing more than random thoughts on why Tom would use your blood," Dumbledore said.

"Right, and here I thought it could be that he wanted some of my mum's protection," Harry said calmly. "I mean, you said that's why he couldn't touch me in my first year, though last night he managed that."

Dumbledore's eyes widened but only Harry was able to catch it. "That's a possibility Mr. Potter," he said. "If you will excuse me, there might be some clues in a book that I possess."

Dumbledore spun on his heel without another word. Harry snorted as soon as the Headmaster was out of earshot. "Right, how can that happen when I'm the only to have survived the Killing Curse. He knows that I'm right."

"Harry, you shouldn't disrespect the Headmaster like that. He has your best interests at heart," Molly said sharply.

Cold laughter came from Harry, Lupin and Sirius. Everyone aside from Ron, Hermione and Neville looked stunned.

"If he has my best interests at heart, then I'd hate to see what would have happened if he didn't like," Harry snarled. Molly opened her mouth to retort but Sirius cut her off.

"Did you know what Harry's childhood was like with those monsters?" he asked. Sirius chanced a glance at Harry, who was starring at the opposite wall.

"I heard that he didn't have it very good but at least he was safe," Molly snapped.

"From who?" Lupin growled.

"You-Know-Who!"

"Well, that didn't matter much compared to what the Dursleys did to Harry. Didn't your three sons here have to pry the bars off of his window. And what about the fact that he slept in a cupboard for ten years, that he was treated worse than a house elf during his time there," Sirius roared. Everyone was starring at Harry, who was still looking at the other wall. Molly had tears in her eyes.

"He wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys anyway, James and Lily said so in their Will," Remus said.

"How can you know that, Albus said that their Will was lost," Molly said.

"Of course, the Ministry's copy was but the Goblins had one. We saw it after the second task. We learned some very interesting things about the Headmaster that day," Remus said. '_Among others_,' he thought.

"And what might those be?" Molly asked.

"I'm sorry but only Harry can tell you, if he wants you to know, he'll tell you," Sirius said, crossing his arms. Molly turned to Harry with a 'mother's-knows-best' expression but Harry met it with a firm shake of his head.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is between myself and the Headmaster," Harry said. "So please don't butt into business that you have no business in."

Mrs. Weasley looked livid. "Now see here young man, as my son…"

"Excuse me," Harry growled. "I believe that my name is Harry POTTER, not Harry Weasley. My mother was Lily Potter, not Molly Weasley. where do you get off saying you're my mother?"

"I…I only meant that I care for you like your mother would want me too," Molly stammered.

"I didn't know that you were such close friends with Lily," Sirius said. "If you know how Lily would want someone to care for Harry."

"Well, I meant that as a mother myself, I would be able to give you a loving home and a childhood."

"You're too late," Harry snarled. "I haven't been a child since I was left on a doorstep on a cold November night by an eccentric old man who condemned me to 12 years of servitude. I appreciated what you did for me, Mrs. Weasley, letting me into your home and treating me like family. But I have a family now."

Molly Weasley looked stunned, never had someone spoken to her in such a way. "Well, then come along you lot. Let's leave Harry with his family," she said, the last few words dripping with sarcasm.

She turned to leave and had gone halfway down the ward when she realized that only Ginny was following her. "Ronald, Fred, George, Hermione come on," Molly called.

"Mum, we're staying with Harry if that's all right with him," Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Mrs. Weasley, you aren't in charge of me," Hermione said. "So I'd appreciate it if you would stop trying to control me."

"You will not speak to me in such a manner young lady," Mrs. Weasley roared.

"And why not?" Hermione shot back.

"Because you're just a…" she stopped.

"A what Molly?" Sirius growled.

"I think you should leave," Remus said quietly. Mrs. Weasley quickly spun around and marched out of the ward, Ginny trailing behind, leaving the others in fuming silence.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all things recognizable from the _Harry Potter _series are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. studios. I'm not making any money or gain out of this, except for personal pride in writing, and hopefully I don't mess anyone's view of _Harry Potter_ with this.**

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing two days later, mainly because Madam Pomprey wanted to make completely sure that his magical core had fully recovered, though Harry thought that she had the idea that he was hiding injuries from her.

Upon release from the Hospital Wing, Harry stuck to the Gryffindor Common Room, the Room of Requirement and the grounds, only really been seen by anyone outside of Ron, Hermione, Neville or the twins in the Great Hall for meals. In which he would eat rapidly and then leave.

Dumbledore had announced that during the Leaving Feast, there would be a remembrance for Cedric Diggory. The entire Hufflepuff house seemed to have a dark cloud over them, even Professor Sprout looked crushed. But one person took the cake: Cho. She was distraught, inconsolable, letting no one aside from her curly-haired friend approach her.

The final evening of term seemed to mock the occupants of Hogwarts. It was a perfect early summer evening, warm with a balmy breeze that teased them all.

"Harry," Hermione asked softly as the quartet got ready to go to the Feast. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry looked up, his eyes were dimmed and raw emotion was burning in them. Even though he and Hermione had confessed their love to each other in the Hospital Wing, Harry couldn't help but still feel depressed about bringing Cedric along. But he nodded to Hermione and stood up. Reflexively, Hermione wound an arm around his waist and pulled Harry close, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry put an arm around Hermione, and buried his face in her hair breathing deeply, her scent calming his frayed psyche.

A hush fell over the Great Hall as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville entered the Hall. Black hangings adorned the Hall and the majority of the occupants were wearing badges with the seal of Hufflepuff, however there was a black bar splitting the seal. The quartet sat down halfway down the table next to the Weasleys twins, who looked unusually somber.

"Hey Harry," Fred said.

"How you doing?" George asked.

"I don't know, numb, its like this is just a dream or a nightmare," Harry said softly.

Dumbledore stood and the Hall fell silent. "Tonight should be a night of laughter and cheer, for I'm sure that you are all ready for your holidays. But tonight is one of remembrance and mourning. We all have lost something with the tragic events of three days ago. Cedric Diggory was a model student that valued hard work and fair play. He was a consummate Hufflepuff, a friend to all he knew and respected by those who knew of him."

There came a scoff from the Slytherin table, which Dumbledore ignored.

"The Ministry probably doesn't want me to tell you this but I feel that you all deserve to know the truth about how Cedric died. For you see, Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort."

Gasps and cries of shock rang out through the Hall. Most of the students looked at their friends in fear. Yet in the middle of the Slytherin table, a group of students looked positively gleeful at Dumbledore's announcement. Harry noticed this and quickly memorized the students' faces.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort has returned. However, there is someone who I would like to recognize who was able to escape Voldemort and return Cedric. I am speaking of Harry Potter."

Many heads swiveled toward Harry who looked down at his plate. Hermione put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a hug. Ron and Neville were glaring at anyone who was gawking at Harry.

"This year Mr. Potter has faced multiple challenges that no one should have to face. He was forced into competing in the Tournament against his will, almost no one believed him. He fought against more than just dragons, merpeople and acromantulas this year. He fought against the worst that humanity has to offer and preserved. Harry Potter not only triumphed in the Tournament but over the darkness that inhabits us all. And for that I salute him."

Dumbledore raised his goblet, the rest of the staff, followed suit, Snape begrudgingly, as well as a majority of students.

"No!" Harry's hoarse voice broke the silence. "To Cedric," he said, raising his glass.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "To Cedric Diggory!" rang throughout the Hall. Harry sat down before anyone else did so that no one would see the tears flowing from his red-rimmed eyes.

The Leaving Feast continued on as normal as it could be. Chatter filled the Hall, though there was a heavy tension that could be felt. With Dumbledore's proclamation of Voldemort's return, it felt like the Dark Lord was hidden away in the Hall, watching them.

When the plates and goblets vanished, Dumbledore rose again and addressed the Hall. "Everyone in this Hall has a choice to make in lue of the approaching darkness. To do what is easy or to do what it right. Lord Voldemort has a great ability to spread discord and mistrust among his enemies. This can be fought through unity and bonds of friendship. The Triwizard Tournament was brought back to foster international cooperation between our three schools. I hope that you all keep in touch with the friends you have made this year. And to our guests, remember that our doors at Hogwarts will always be open to you."

With that, Dumbledore dismissed the Hall. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville walked back up to the Gryffindor common room, using the many secret passageways on the Marauder's Map to avoid the stares coming from their fellow students. The common room was crowded when they arrived, and the room fell silent when Harry walked in.

The quartet walked through the room without a word, muttering and whispering followed them up the spiral stairs. They entered the fourth year boys' dorm, shutting the noise from the common room out. Harry fell onto his bed, Hermione lying next to him.

"Harry," she whispered. Harry grunted to show that he was listening. "Are you all right?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "Not sure. I'm sad about Cedric, terrified that Voldemort is back and furious at Dumbledore for trying to put this incident on me."

"What are you talking about? Dumbledore didn't do that," Ron said.

"Did he really honor Cedric like he should have? Harry growled. "He talked about Cedric true but he wanted to toast me rather than Cedric. Dumbledore wants me to be his figurehead against Voldemort."

Silence met this. "What are you talking about?" Neville asked.

"Dumbledore could have beaten Voldemort before he really got strong but didn't. And why is it always me that has to face Voldy, I've done it four times now in fourteen years. I don't think anyone can say that, even Dumbledore. But why me?"

None of the others had an answer. They knew that Harry had survived encounters that no one should have even been in. Meeting Voldemort usually meant death, though Harry had survived four times.

"So what are we going to do this summer? And do you think that the Ministry will announce that You-Know-Who is back?" Neville asked.

"Neville, if you're going to hang out with me, you'll have to say the name or at least say Riddle, cause that'll piss him off," Harry said. "And that goes for you two as well," he added, turning to Ron and Hermione, who nodded sheepishly. "And in answer to your question, Neville, no Fudge will live among Muggles before he announces Voldemort's return."

"From what I saw of Fudge, he's too entrenched in his ways to do anything helpful. We need a Minister who isn't afraid to take action even if it means making people angry," Ron said. Harry's eyes flew open and a devious smirk grew on his lips.

"I've seen that look," Neville groaned. "You've got some crazy idea that will never work aside from the fact that you're Harry Potter, in which said crazy plan will somehow work."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. "And my plans always work."

Silence met this, then Neville snorted which broke the silence as the room filled with laughter.

"Well almost always," Harry said sheepishly. Then his face turned serious. "But seriously, with myself, Sirius and your grandmother, Neville, we have three of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses in a close relationship, I'm not very close to Susan Bones…"

"I wouldn't say we're close but we talked and spent time together before coming to Hogwarts," Neville said.

"Good because if we can get all four families together, we might have enough power to get rid of Fudge before he does too much damage," Harry said.

"I would contact her now but I think we should wait until the holidays begin because she's probably still grieving. She was pretty close to Cedric." Harry nodded.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hermione asked. "What if you don't succeed?"

"Mione, I honestly don't expect us too but if we can get the families together as well as their allies, we might have enough to make a stand against the Death Eaters. We need to know where people stand."

Hermione nodded. "So aside from trying to overthrow the Ministry, what else do you have planned?"

"Like I said, train in which ever way I can. Riddle seems to have this obsession with killing me," Harry said. "Actually, I need to talk with Sirius and Remus about something important."

Harry stood and walked out of the dorm. He found a hidden corner of the tower and pulled out the enchanted mirror that Sirius had given him over the holidays.

"Sirius Black," he said clearly. A moment later, Sirius' face filled the mirror.

"Hey pup, how's it going?" Sirius asked.

"Hey Sirius, you remember telling me about the Order of the Phoenix?" Sirius nodded. "Yeah, well I'm guessing that Dumbledore will want to use Grimmauld as the Headquarters…"

"How'd you know that? He asked me that last night," Sirius interrupted.

"Just a guess, he knows that I'm living there and he probably wants to keep me under thumb," Harry said. "And we can't have that, so why don't we move house? I'm sure that my parents had more houses than just Godric's Hollow?"

"Of course they did, the Potter's are one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world."

"Well, then we should move to another house and put up the Fidelius. I have a feeling that Riddle isn't going to be happy that I got away, so I wouldn't be surprised if he tries something to my friends or me. I was thinking of having Mione and the Weasleys stay with us…for protection."

"That's not a bad idea, but what about Molly and Dumbledore? I'm sure that they've realized that the marriage contract they set up has been voided, and knowing Molly, she's sure to try something," Sirius said.

"Probably but I'd rather have them all under thumb so to speak, and I can always eject her if need be, though I'm not too sure how that would sit with the others."

"Ok, I think the best place we're looking for would be Potter Manor outside of Edinburgh. It's huge and well warded. If you want me and Remus can go by tomorrow while you're on the train to check out the wards, they might need some work."

"That would be perfect Padfoot. I'll talk with everyone about the idea but I'm going to leave out the Potter Manor part, I don't trust Dumbledore to try something if he catches wind."

Sirius nodded. "Good thinking pup. Moon and I will go first thing in the morning. Later pup."

"Bye Sirius," Harry said before cutting the connection. He left his hiding spot and found the others where he left them, though Ginny had joined them as well.

"So what did you have to talk to Sirius about?" Hermione asked when Harry sat down.

"Well, I needed to run an idea by him," Harry answered.

"And what was it?" Ron asked.

"With Voldemort back, I figured that he's gonna to ticked and might go after my friends. So I was thinking that you guys might like to come spend the summer with me, Sirius and Remus?"

Hermione, Ron and Neville looked stunned, Ginny did as well, though it came a spilt second after her eyes lit up with something akin to greed and lust.

"And Hermione, I'd like your parents to join us as well," Harry said. "If you guys agree?"

"Harry, I'd love to spend the summer with you," Hermione cried. "Do you mind if I use Hedwig to send them a letter, asking them?"

"Sure Mione, you can use Hedwig anytime. I think she like you more than me sometimes."

Hermione giggled and kissed Harry quickly, before dashing off, missing the furious look on Ginny's face.

"So Ron, Ginny, Neville, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think it's a great idea but I don't know if Mum will go for it," Ron said.

"Well, it can't hurt to ask Ron," Ginny said. "I'm sure if we told her the reasons, she'd allow it."

"What about you Neville?"

"I appreciate the offer Harry, but the wards at my place are strong and I doubt that my Gran will want to leave it. But I'll send her a letter."

"That's all I ask. Look it doesn't have to be right away, just tell me as soon as you all know and we'll work something out," Harry said. The other three nodded.

The next morning was hectic as usual and Harry was anxious to leave the castle. It seemed that everything was a constant reminder of Cedric. He wanted to get away from the pitied or adoring gazes that seemed to follow him everywhere in the castle. It also didn't help that Malfoy and his cronies were strutting around like they owned it. Harry was sure that they had been told of Voldemort's return by their parents, even before Dumbledore's announcement.

"Oh Harry, they said yes!" Hermione cried as she came barreling into the boys' dormitory, clutching a letter.

"Who said yes?" Harry asked.

"My parents, they said I could come and stay with you over the summer. They just me want to spend a week with them, while they get their affairs and practice in order."

"That's brilliant Mione," Harry said, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around.

"What about the Weasleys?" she asked.

"Not sure, we'll probably find out on the platform. Speaking of which, we better get going, we don't want to miss the train."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the dorm. Chuckling, he let Hermione lead him down to the Entrance Hall where Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna were waiting. The sextet climbed into a carriage, the ride to the station was quiet as nearly everyone was in his or her own world. Ron and Luna were talking quietly, while Harry was talking with Neville about the duties of a Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient House, since Neville's Grandmother had drilled the duties into Neville since his father was out of the picture. Hermione was reading a book.

Ginny was the only one who was doing nothing. She was sitting in the corner of the carriage, her arms crossed over her chest, a childish pout marring her face. harry noticed that the youngest Weasley was shooting Hermione glares that Harry thought would give Snape or even Riddle a run.

"So Ron, Ginny have you heard back from your parents?" Harry asked when they reached Hogsmeade Station.

"Mum said she'd tell us when we get to King's Cross," Ginny said.

Harry nodded, though he did catch that Ginny only mentioned her mother as making the decision rather than both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. '_Then again, Mrs. Weasley does seem to be the one who runs the Weasley brood_,' Harry thought.

The group found an empty compartment about halfway down the train. Harry soon found himself laying his head in Hermione's lap while she threaded her fingers through his hair. However it wasn't long until their peace was broken by the now customary arrival of Draco Malfoy, and his two deputies of dumb Crabbe and Goyle. Harry also noticed that Pansy Parkinson had tagged along and was starring at Draco with a slavish look that disturbed and disgusted Harry.

"Yes Malfoy," Harry said without looking up.

"Well Pothead, the Weasel, Weaslette, the Squib, Loony and of course the…"

"_Silencio!_" Harry barked. "Malfoy, I told you to not use such language but I guess you still need to be taught a lesson," he growled. "_Scourgify!_"

The compartment roared with laughter as Malfoy's mouth filled with bubbles. "Now that I've cleaned that filthy mouth of yours," Harry sneered. A jet of red light struck the three Slytherins. "I trust that you remember that useful little hex I used at the World Cup, well this version cause your wand to disappear whenever you try to use it."

The compartment filled with laughter again, Ron and Neville had fallen out of their seats, while Hermione and Luna had collapsed into giggles. Ginny was laughing as well, though she kept her seat.

"Now why don't you go bother someone who actually cares Malfoy," Harry said. With a flick of his wand, Harry sent the four Slytherins out of the doorway and down the hallway.

The rest of the ride went smoothly, Fred and George had stopped by to praise Harry for the spell he put on Malfoy, and to plead him to teach them. Harry agreed on the condition that they use it on Snape, though this did bring up a horrible mental image too scarring to comprehend.

Sirius and Moony were waiting for Harry when the train pulled into King's Cross, alongside them were the Weasleys, though Sirius and Remus didn't look to happy about being near Molly, and the Grangers.

"How you doing pup?" Sirius asked when Harry reached the adults.

"As well as I can be, though Malfoy did provide some entertainment," he said. Hermione, Fred, George, Ron and Neville snickered behind Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Malfoy decided to be fresh with us, so I washed his mouth out with soap and I took away his best friend for a while."

The other students burst out laughing.

"I used a variant of one of Mum's payback charms on Draco Jr.," Harry answered to the questioning looks he was getting from the adults.

Sirius and Moony exchanged a glance. "You mean the one that makes it impossible for a bloke to shake his own 'hand'?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded, which sent the two Marauders to the floor, howling. It took nearly ten minutes for the group to get Sirius and Remus to stop laughing.

"So is everything ready at the house?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the place is warded up tighter than a Gringotts vault," Sirius said.

"Great, Mr., Mrs. Weasley, have you made a decision on whether you'll spend the summer with me, Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked the elder Weasleys.

"We would love to spend the summer with you at Grimmauld Place Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Though we'll need sometime to pack. How about we meet you there in a week?"

"Nonsense, we'll come pick you up," Sirius said. "How about next Sunday around three?"

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes but nodded. "Come along you lot," she said to her children. Harry shook Ron, Fred and George's hands but skipped Ginny, something that didn't escape the notice of Mrs. Weasley.

"See you all in a week," Harry called as the Weasleys vanished through that barrier. "You two catch that as well?" he added to the two Marauders. They nodded.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I never told any of the Weasleys where I lived, in fact only four people should know its address. Myself, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore."

"Then how did she know?"

"It seems that the Headmaster has been giving out some interesting information," Sirius said.

"That's a first," Remus said. "Him actually giving out information."

"Before you interrupt Mione, read this and memorize it," Harry said, handing her a slip of parchment, which read, 'Potter Manor can be found at 17 Gryffindor Way.'

"What's this?" Hermione asked. "What's…"

Harry clapped a hand over her mouth. "Not here. It's where I live, it's under the Fidelius Charm because I don't want Dumbledore to know where I live. I'm only allowing Mrs. Weasley to come because if I didn't, she wouldn't let Ron or the twins come. Molly and Ginny have one chance, and if they mess it up, they're out."

"I understand Harry," Hermione said.

"Show that to your parents then burn it. I'm glad that you're spending this week with your parents," Harry said. "If you vanish too quickly, Dumbledore will think something is up. Mrs. Weasley has probably already told Dumbledore about me inviting them and you to spend the summer. He'll probably tell Molly to try and control me or try to find some other way to get me under his thumb. We'll pick you and your parents up next Sunday after we get the Weasleys."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. "Ok Harry, just be careful," she whispered. Their lips met in a soft kiss before Hermione slipped out of Harry's arms and followed her parents through the barrier.

**A/N: Well that's it, _Rebirth of Darkness _is finished. I will be posting a sequel at some point, but like with _Darkness_, I will handwrite it first then type. I'm also planning on to start posting the first few chapters of _The Silent Partner_ just to see how people like it. Thanks for all the reviews and also send me any title ideas for the sequel, cause I have no idea what to call it. Thanks, Phoenixflame**


End file.
